Harry Potter: A Romance
by ihearthpfanfic
Summary: Okay! This is my rewrite. What if Harry had a twin sister? And what if his twin sister was in Slytherin? And what if the most worst happened? What if Harry's twin sister fell for the bad Slytherin Prince? WARNING RATED K AND T! Complete!
1. Ch 1: The Boy and Girl Who Lived

**AN: Okay…I have told all my fabulous readers that I was rewriting the series since I was not happy with it. There will still be things that I did like from my previous series so I will keep them in here. So some things will be the same and some things will be different. But please bear with me. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES! AND IF WORDS ARE BOLD IN THE STORY THAT IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE AND ITALICS ARE THOUGHTS AND LETTERS. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**WARNING THIS IS RATED K+ AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 1: The Boy and Girl Who Lived**

000

(No One's POV)

In the silent house on Privet Drive house number four sat a very, very special boy and his sister. Harry James Potter…the Boy Who Lived. And his sister, Katelyn Lillian Potter…the Girl Who Lived. Harry and Katelyn were both fourteen. They were in their fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But of course…they were orphans. Their parents were murdered by that wizard, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They were told that, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had tried to kill the both of them but of course was unsuccessful. Some of the witches and wizards thought that little, baby Harry, saved not only his life but his sister's life. And Katelyn was tired of hearing this. She knew she could take care of herself. She believed she was a very strong, independent young woman but that had all changed in their third year at Hogwarts; it had changed after Katelyn was attacked by nasty Dementors. After that she depended on her brother to come and save her whenever she needed him.

Harry James Potter was a very cute, attractive fourteen year old boy that had untidy, jet black hair and emerald green eyes that were behind these black round glasses. He got his eyes from his mother Lillian Evans. And he knew this because everyone told him this exact phrase, "You look just like your father. Except your eyes, you have your mother's eyes." And to tell you the truth Harry was just a little bit tired of hearing this. But he loved to hear of how his parents looked and acted like.

In his first year he did see what his parents looked like. His father was handsome. Harry looked exactly like him except for the eyes and the scar on Harry's forehead that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gave Harry. His mother was very beautiful with her flowing, long, red hair and her beautiful green eyes she gave to Harry.

Katelyn Lillian Potter was a very outgoing, cute fourteen year old girl. Katelyn had black hair that went down her back to her tailbone. She also had the green emerald eyes that her mother and Harry had. She also had a scar on her forehead like Harry that was shaped as lightning bolt and whenever danger was near and it was the cause of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle or also known as Voldemort, it would burn. This also happened to Harry.

People said that Katelyn and Harry were like twins…hello!!!! They are fraternal twins. And one time they looked totally like twins because their Aunt Petunia was tired of Katelyn's long hair so she cut it to the length of Harry's hair. And since Katelyn had no chest or butt, she looked exactly like Harry, it was ridiculous! But the only differences between the two were Harry was a Quidditch player and Katelyn loved reading!!! Her favorite books to read had to be the series Hogwarts: a History. Katelyn loved Quidditch, too but she never tried out for the team. She didn't want to put herself on the spotlight like that so she just watched the games and practices unless they were way too early in the morning.

Harry had two best friends. His first best friend he made was, Ronald Bilius Weasley but people called him Ron except the Slytherins they called him Weasley or Weasel and sometimes Weasel-Bee. Ron had red hair and brown eyes. Ron was a big fan of the Quidditch Team, Chudley Cannons. When Harry went into his room, when he was 12, at the Burrow, Ron's room was full of posters of the Chudley Cannons. Ron also loved to eat. Ron would eat anything in plain sight!

Harry's second best friend he made was, Hermione Jean Granger, and her nickname was Mione. Hermione wasn't a very big fan of Quidditch as Ron and Harry were. Hermione's favorite thing to do was to learn and read. If Hermione looked like Katelyn, _they _would be twins, but Katelyn wasn't very fond of learning, so you could tell them apart.

Katelyn, some people called her Katey, had tons of best friends. Her first best friend was Desiree Patricia Welcome and her nickname was Desi or Des.

Desiree had dark skin and dark brown hair that looked black. She had brown eyes to match. Desiree wasn't a fan of reading, learning, but she was a little fan of Quidditch. But she was mostly fond of BOYS!!! She had her first kiss in third year and the guy who she shared it with was a total jerk after so she wished she didn't share it with him.

Katey's second best friend was Rebecca Song her nickname was Bexxi but Katey was the only one that could call her that...sometimes. She was Korean. She had black hair, really dark brown eyes, and she was very tall she was about as tall as a fifth or sixth year at Hogwarts. She was definitely taller than Katey and all her other friends. She loved the band Big Bang. Katey thought that Tae-yang was totally hot!!!! Desi thought all of them were totally hott!!!

Katey's third best friend was Virginie Nguyen. Her nickname was Ginnie or Gin. (**AN: BTW…YOU PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THE DIFFERENCE TO Ginny Weasley and Ginnie Nguyen**) She was Vietnamese. She had shoulder length black hair and she had brown eyes that were hidden behind black kinda square rimmed glasses. And Ginnie had a MAJOR crush on Harry. But Ginnie also had a MAJOR crush on Skylar Miller.

Katey's fourth best friend was Symmone Roundtree. Her nickname was Mony. Symmone had the same skin color Desi had but her hair was in braids and her hair was a dark brown that it almost looked black. Symmone's eyes were also dark brown but you could still tell that they were brown. Symmone said motha fucka a lot, a lot and sometimes she could act like a bitch but they still loved her.

Anyways, Katey and Harry were sitting in the very silent house on Privet Drive because the Dursleys were discussing whether or not Katey and Harry could go to the Quidditch World Cup which was the biggest Quidditch event ever. Harry and Katey wanted to go really bad since they hadn't been to a Quidditch game ever before and this was not counting the games that they had at Hogwarts School.

"I don't think they should go," Aunt Petunia said in her snotty voice.

"But they will get out of the house, Petunia darling," Uncle Vernon replied trying to convince Petunia.

"I want them to go!!!" Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's son, and Katey and Harry's cousin, Dudley shouted. "I don't want them here anymore!!!!"

"See Petunia, if we let them go…the sooner they would leave to go to that stupid, freakish school of theirs."

"Hmmm….that does make a good point. I guess we should let them go."

Katey looked at Harry confused. "They're letting us go?" she asked.

"I think so," Harry answered.

Harry and Katey were at the top of the stairs listening to the Dursleys conversation.

"That would be so cool if they will let us!"

"Why? You want to see your boyfriend Ron?"

"He is_ not _my boyfriend!!!"

"Whatever you say!"

"Harry!!! You know he's not!!!"

"Not for long anyways." Harry turned around and ran into their room.

Harry!!!" Katey got up and ran after him. Katey was about to hit Harry when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came into Harry and Katey's room.

"What is going on here?" Uncle Vernon asked grumbling.

"Uhhh…nothing," Katey and Harry replied in unison.

"Well, your uncle and I have decided to let you go to the Quidditch Cup World," Aunt Petunia said in her snottish tone.

"Its Quidditch World Cup," Katey corrected her.

"Like it matters."

"You're right! I'm just glad your letting us go!!!" Katey squealed.

"Well what time will you be leaving?" Uncle Vernon asked as if he wants them to leave as soon as possible.

"Ummm….well we have to send a letter to the Weasleys. And then they have to reply back and then we have to reply back to the Weasleys and then they--."

"I get it!!!" Uncle Vernon shouted obviously annoyed.

"Sorry…"

"Just see to it that it is done!!!" Uncle Vernon shouted leaving with Aunt Petunia and slamming the door loudly. He pulled out his keys and locked the door of their room.

"Hey Harry, you might want to write to Ron now. I want to write a letter to Bexxi, Desi, Ginnie, and Mony asking if they can come," Katey said taking out five pieces of parchment and two quills.

"Okay," Harry shrugged grabbing one of the papers and one of the quills Katey got out.

_Ron,_

_Surprisingly my Aunt and Uncle told me that I could go to the Quidditch World Cup with you and your family. Katey is gonna come along, too of course. She is gonna ask Bexxi, Ginnie, Mony and Desi if they want to come along, so tell me if that's ok. Please reply back soon, my aunt and uncle want to get rid of us when they have a chance._

_~Harry_

After Harry signed his name he attached the letter to Hedwig's foot and told her to go to the Burrow. Hedwig cocked her head to the side, hooted and hopped to the window. Then she spread out her wings and leaped out the window flying to the Burrow.

"Okay, I sent the letter to Ron," Harry said sitting on his bed.

"Okay good," Katey said sitting where Harry sat when he wrote the letter to Ron. She took one piece of parchment, dipped her quill in the ink and started writing to Desi first.

_Desi,_

_Hi! How has the beach been? Your brother done being an idiot? Ha-ha!! Like that would ever happen! So how's your sister doing? I heard she got pregnant…again! I swear that woman can produce babies faster than you can say Quidditch!_

_Speaking of Quidditch, I know you aren't a huge fan of Quidditch like me, Harry, and Ron, but would you like to come to the Quidditch World Cup with us and the gang. You know the gang: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Harry and me? It would really be fun. I'm gonna ask Bexxi, Ginnie, and Mony too._

_Because, I mean come on, we should have some fun before we go back to school. Not that I don't think Hogwarts is fun but, it's just I want to at least have some fun before we have to see the idiots again…and yes, I am referring to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini! I know you like Zabini, but why? I mean he is a cute Italian hottie, but he's a big player and flirt. And why do you insist that I am in __LOVE with Malfoy?! He's an arrogant jerk!!! He's a prick! And you know he calls Hermione a-- you-know-what and he calls me a half-blood!_

_Anyways, please reply back…and if you're back home…just IM me. It would be a lot faster. Love Ya'!!!_

_~Katey P.~_

Katey attached the letter to her own owl, Bella, and told her to send the letter to Desi. Bella blinked at Katey a few times before she soared out the window.

"I just sent Desi a letter. I'm gonna go see if Bexxi is online," Katey replied looking at Harry.

Harry was sitting on his bed looking at a picture of their parents. The picture was magical so the picture was moving. It was a picture of their parents…probably right before they had them (**by them I mean Harry and Katey**). (**BTW it is the picture that was on Harry's bed side table in the movie Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**) Katey sighed and walked over to Harry and sat down next to him.

"Harry, you okay?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "I just wish we knew 'em."

"I do, too. But we have Sirius and Remus. Not to mention our friends that care about us and love us. We also have Ron's parents you know, Arthur and Molly. They're like parents to us. They care about us. We have a lot of people."

"But what if we lose them? I have this…bad feeling that something really bad is gonna happen this year."

"That's what Dobby said in second year. I mean it wasn't that bad…sort of…kind of…okay it was. But Hogwarts is our true home!"

"I know, I know."

"T…te…tell me more about this 'bad feeling'."

"I can't describe it. It's just this bad feeling."

"Nothing's gonna happen Harry. I know it won't."

"How do you know?! You're never around!!!"

"That's not true! I'm always there for you!"

"You know I can't go down to the Dungeons whenever I need you."

Harry means by this is that Katey is in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor.

000

(Flashback)

"Blaise Zabini," Professor McGonagall called.

Then an eleven year old Italian boy got up and sat down on the stool and the old, ratty brown hat was placed on his head.

"Slytherin!!!" the hat yelled.

Blaise smirked and got up and strode over to the Slytherin table.

"Someone thinks they're all that," an eleven year old girl with black hair and green eyes said to an eleven year old boy with untidy black hair and green eyes behind black round glasses. These two kids were Harry and Katey when they were eleven.

"Tell me about," Harry said.

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall called another name.

Just then a cute eleven year old boy with platinum blonde hair got up and sat on the stool, and the hat was barely placed on his head when the hat called out, "Slytherin!!!"

"The hat wasn't even placed on his head," Katey whispered to Harry and Ron.

"You know…they said that every witch or wizard that went into Slytherin turned out bad," Ron whispered to Katey and Harry. Katey and Harry just stared at him a little frightened.

"Ronald Weasley," McGonagall called another name.

Ron gulped and walked over to the stool. He sat down as the hat was placed on his head.

"Ahhh…another Weasley. I know just what to do with you…Gryffindor!!!" the hat yelled. Ron scared face melted into relief and he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Katelyn Potter!" once again McGonagall shouted another name.

Katey stood there for a couple seconds. Harry nudged her lightly. She walked over to the stool and sat upon it. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head after she sat down.

It took awhile for the hat to respond. It seemed that the hat was in deep, deep thought. Everyone was silent except for the hat mumbling to itself wondering whether to put Katey in Slytherin or put her in Gryffindor.

Then the hat spoke, "I shall put you in…" The hat paused. "…Slytherin!"

Everyone gasped as Katey got up and sat at the Slytherin table, hoping that Harry would be sorted into Slytherin with her.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall called.

Harry walked over to the stool. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head. The hat also seemed to be deep in thought once again as he thought of which house to put Harry into. Then it came to a conclusion.

"Hmmm…it should be…" He hat mumbled and grumbled. The hat sighed then spoke once again. "…better be…Gryffindor!!!" the hat shouted.

Everyone clapped as Harry got up and sat at the Gryffindor table.

"No," Katey replied quietly to no one in particular.

Draco looked at her and smirked. "Aw, are you scared that your brother won't be able to protect you now?"

Katey looked at him venomously and picked him off the ground by his shirt. "What makes you think I need protecting?" she asked him in a deadly voice.

Malfoy gulped loudly. "No reason," Malfoy replied quickly obviously scared for his life and Katey dropped him to the ground as she sat back down.

000

(End of Flashback)

Katey smiled as she remembered how she scared Malfoy so easily back then. It was getting harder, and harder to scare him nowadays. It took her about an _hour_ to figure out a plan to scare him in third year now it took about _two hours_!

Katey, Ginnie, Mony and Desi were in Slytherin as Bexxi was in Ravenclaw. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Gryffindor.

"Harry, I will always be there no matter what." I put my arm around him in a brotherly/sisterly way.

"How?" Harry asked depressed.

I thought about puzzled. Then it came to me. "We should ask Fred and George if they have those notes passing parchments." I sighed. "What the bloody hell were those things called? You know the ones that when you write on it the note will show-up on the other paper?" Katey asked still trying to remember the name.

"You mean a…two way parchment?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Katey snapped her finger. "Right! That's what they were called!"

Harry smiled slightly.

"Yeah, we can get one of those so whenever we wanna talk we just write to each other. How does that sound?"

"Yea, that'd be great!" Harry said feeling much better and Katey smiled happily in response.

Katey looked at the clock and saw that it was nine-thirty pm. "We should go to bed," Katey replied giving Harry a quick good night hug and she got up from Harry's bed. She tripped a little when she was walking over to her own bed.

Harry looked at her with a little smile playing on his lips. "You okay?"

Katey turned around and smiled at him. "Yeah…but I would be better if you put your bloody shoes away!"

Harry snickered. "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah sorry my ass." Katey replied as she climbed into her bed.

Harry chuckled and pulled his glasses off.

"Good night Harry." Katey turned off her light and turned over facing her window.

"Good night," Harry yawned as he laid down in his bed.

And at that…they fell fast asleep.

**

* * *

AN: Okay…now this is like my first chapter on my other story but I want you all to forget about those other stories since they are already gone. Anyways…I know about that the names for the flashback are supposed to be in alphabetical order but in the movie they weren't and I didn't do that since the movie didn't and because I didn't want to. Have any problems with that…than oh well. Please review. I hope to see reviews! Bye!!!**


	2. Ch 2: Don't Blame Yourself

**AN: Okay…I felt in a good mood so I decided to put up another rewrite chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…unfortunately…**

**WARNING RATED K+ AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 2: Don't Blame Yourself**

000

(Katey's POV)

Me and Harry awoke early that morning by a tapping on their window. Harry walked over to the window and saw that it was Ron's owl with a letter attached to its leg. I walked over to my computer that I bought with my own money but every now and then I would let Harry use it to look up things for other things. I didn't feel like asking questions that would lead into a long, boring conversation. I turned on my computer and saw that Bexxi, Mony, Ginnie, and Desi were online.

"Hey Harry, Bexxi, Ginnie, Mony and Desi are online. Did you hear from Ron yet?" I asked clicking on my friends' screen names to IM all of them.

"Yea. He said that it was cool that Bexxi, Ginnie, Mony and Desi could come. And he is really happy that you and I are coming," Harry said finishing reading the letter and setting it down on his bedside table.

"Cool."

**[AN: Okay here are the screen names**

**Bexxi- ihrtgdbigbang**

**Desi- boycrazy101**

**Katey- luvisjust2strong**

**Ginnie- KibaInuzukaLoverx3**

**Mony- luviz4luvrsonly]**

IM:

luvisjust2strong: Guys!!

luviz4luvrsonly: technically, we're not guys

ihrtgdbigbang: xD shut up Mony!!

luvisjust2strong: MOVING ON…guess what!?

KibaInuzukaLoverx3: what?

boycrazy101: tell us!

luvisjust2strong: my aunt and uncle are actually letting me and harry go to the Quidditch world cup!!

ihrtgdbigbang: no way!! that's awesome. you can finally see the light.

KibaInuzukaLoverx3: Bekka, you're making her sound like she's been in a dark cave all her life.

boycrazy101: it's pretty close.

luvisjust2strong: lmao xD

luviz4luvrsonly: thats awesome Katey!!

luvisjust2strong: yea…and I was wondering…you guys wanna come too??

ihrtgdbigbang: you know it!!

boycrazy101: of course! hot guys flying around on brooms…who wouldn't want to go? Let me just ask my mom.

KibaInuzukaLoverx3: xD I'm in.

luviz4luvrsonly: me too.

luvisjust2strong: Yay!! Anyways, so how are you guys doin?? we haven't seen each other in forever!!

luviz4luvrsonly: stop being so melodramatic Katey XD it's only been a couple of months.

luvisjust2strong: yea, but still…so, anything that involves boys? ;)

boycrazy101: coughVIRGINIEcough

ihrtgdbigbang: hmm…Virginie…

luviz4luvrsonly: spill ginnie!!

KibaInuzukaLoverx3: I don't know what you guys are talking about.

luvisjust2strong: ginnie…so whats up with you and Skylar??

KibaInuzukaLoverx3: for the millionth time, he's just a friend.

boycrazy101: a very HOT friend if you ask me.

ihrtgdbigbang: it's pretty obvious he likes you ginnie.

luvisjust2strong: yea…the way he looks at you is like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

KibaInuzukaLoverx3: *ugh* how about you guys? any guys in your life? oh and katey, harry said something about you and ron…?

luviz4luvrsonly: WHAT?

boycrazy101: WHAT??

ihrtgdbigbang: WHAAAAAT!?

luvisjust2strong: be right back.

KibaInuzukaLoverx3: …

000

(Few Minutes Later)

luvisjust2strong: kk I'm done beating up harry.

luviz4luvrsonly: Hey I have g2g my mom's getting mad. byee!

_luviz4luvrsonly logged off_

KibaInuzukaLoverx3: me too. byeeeeeee!

_KibaInuzukaLoverx3 logged off_

ihrtgdbigbang: hey Katey!!!

boycrazy101: hi hi hi hi!!!!

luvisjust2strong: okay? You Desi you seem really hyper. That or you have talked or seen a really cute boy.

boycrazy101: well I saw this boy that lives at my apartment complex, Tristan, you know the one who is always skateboarding and has that weird little sister? Well I saw him skateboarding with one of my ex's.

luvisjust2strong: which one?

ihrtgdbigbang: which one?

boycrazy101: oh ha-ha-ha…you guys are real nice.

luvisjust2strong: it was Evan wasn't it?

boycrazy101: …...--

luvisjust2strong: what? I was just taking a guess….it was, wasn't it?

boycrazy101: maybe…maybe not.

ihrtgdbigbang: yeah it was.

boycrazy101: hey…shut-up.

luvisjust2strong: lmao!!!!!!!

ihrtgdbigbang: Katey!!! Such language!!!

luvisjust2strong: oh shut-up! You use this language all the time.

boycrazy101: hey you guys relax!!!!!!!!!!!

ihrtgdbigbang: fine…

boycrazy101: Oh by the way I can go to the Quidditch World Cup! My mom said it was okay.

ihrtgdbigbang: what did your dad say?

boycrazy101: …

_boycrazy101 has logged off_

luvisjust2strong: what did you do?

ihrtgdbigbang- I don't know…but what did I do?

luvisjust2: …………

_luvisjust2strong has logged off_

ihrtgdbigbang- ???????

_ihrtgdbigbang: has logged off_

"I can't believe that Bekka could be so idiotic to even ask about her dad!!!" I shouted obviously outraged.

"What did Bekka say?" Harry asked since he heard me shout.

"Bekka asked about Desi's dad. Did I tell you about Desi's dad?" Harry nodded for me to continue. "Well, I told Bekka about what happened and she had the decency to mention him! It just makes me mad!!!"

Desi's parents were a very happy, loving married Pureblood couple. Well that was until Desi's dad started drinking alcohol because he was getting stressed out. Since he was drinking so much alcohol, he started changing how he acted around the ones he loved especially Desiree. He acted like Desiree was a slave child that HAD to obey to each one of his commands. And for that her mother stood up for her only daughter also known as her second child, but he just slapped his wife out of the way each time she stood against him. After one of their huge fights, Desi's father left over the summer and hasn't returned since.

I had told Bekka about this and I was very upset that Bekka would even bring that up. For a Ravenclaw she wasn't that smart as it would seem. I was just so outraged she didn't even realize that my computer was saying that annoying voice: "you got mail."

Katey sighed exasperated and looked at her computer to see that she got an e-mail from one of her Muggle-born friends, Sam Brunner. I opened the letter and read it. The I burst out laughing.

Harry who was looking out the window carelessly looked over at his laughing sister and walked over to me and looked at the e-mail, it had said:

Why Are We Even Friends?

We are friends because of that stupid pact we made five years ago…or something like that

We are friends because I once found you hiding behind a trashcan and I made a mistake of asking you if you were okay…

Are We Even Friends?

Sometimes I find myself that I am always crying when you are upset,

Or that you forget my birthday,

Or you forget something that I told you about two minutes ago because it wasn't about you.

But We Are Because Of:

A friend is someone we turn to

when our spirits need a lift.

A friend is someone we treasure

for our friendship is a gift.

A friend is someone who fills our lives

with beauty, joy, and grace.

And makes the whole world we live in

a better and happier place.

So Be A Friend And Send This Back To Me Saying That We Are The Best Of Friends When We Know It Isn't True…even though it is…but we totally deny it…

"I don't get it," Harry said looking confused.

"I'm only laughing because it's so sweet but it came from Sam. You know that friend I made back in the third grade?" I explained to my confused brother. Harry nodded. "Well, he was never this sweet guy towards me. He was like my best guy friend ever!!! Well besides Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville."

"I think he fancies you, then."

"EW!!! Gross!!! That's-- that's just disgusting!"

"Oh, so you like him, too?"

"NO!!!!!!!"

"Sure," Harry said not believing me.

"Oh, so what about you and Cho Chang?" I asked. Harry froze at the name I just had said.

"Why mention that name?"

"Umm…it's obvious. I bet almost everybody knows…I bet even she knows."

Harry's face paled. "She--she--she knows."

"Highly doubt it, unless Ron spilled it over the summer. Then nobody should know."

"Oh, thank Merlin."

"So you do like her?"

"Just drop it. At least I don't like Malfoy!!!"

I stood up and glared at him. "Malfoy? I dare you to say that again. I double, double dare ya' to say that!"

Harry backed away a little frightened of his sister. His sister sometimes did this. I would give him the what-did-you-say look plus a death glare which equals on scary look. "Katey, you know I don't like it when you look at me like that."

"Why do you think I'm giving you this look?"

"Just to toy with my mind and scare the living shit out of me."

"Harry, don't swear. You know our parents could be looking down on us. How do you think they would feel if they heard you swear? I would feel bad."

Harry sighed. He hated it when I would mention their parents looking down on them. Sometimes he would think that it is his entire fault that they had died. But I told him countless of times that was not his fault but Voldemort's fault. He still blamed himself.

"Harry, you know it isn't your fault. Don't even think on it for one minute," I whispered softly to Harry. I knew that this is what he was thinking.

"But it is. We both know it!!! I'm the reason they're dead! I know it has to be," Harry shouted. _It is my fault, I know it._ Harry thought in his head.

"God damn it, Harry! You fucking know it isn't your fault!!! So stop blaming yourself," I yelled at the top of her lungs. I didn't care who heard me. I wanted to make Harry believe that this wasn't his fault; it was all Voldemort's fault.

"Let's just drop it."

"No!!! I refuse to drop it, until you agree that you are not to blame for our parents' death. It was not your fault."

"Whatever will get you to get off my back."

"Harry whats wrong? You seemed stressed."

"Please just drop it. We are leaving to go to the Burrow in a week from now."

I was sensing that Harry wanted to change the subject so I said, "Fine. That's cool. I can't wait to get out of this house! It's just so depressing, you know?"

"Yeah, it kinda is. I just can't wait to see my friends again."

"What are you sick of me?"

"No…maybe…a little."

"Yeah…you have been kinda getting on my nerves."

"Yep." Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was still early in the afternoon. It was about three-thirty am. He looked at me. "Do you want to go to the park?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just ask Aunt Petunia." I opened the bedroom door and walked down the stairs asking Aunt Petunia if me and Harry could go to the park. She didn't reply and I took that as a yes. I walked back up the stairs.

"She said yes," I said convincingly.

"Okay," Harry replied standing up and looking at himself in the mirror. He ran his hand through his hair just like his father did even though he didn't know that of course.

Harry and I walked to the park and played on the playground for a while until they saw a figure walking towards them.

"What do you want, Zabini?" I asked as a threat to him.

"Nice to see you to, Potters," he answered back with as much attitude I had.

"I will ask you again. What do you want?!"

"Tsk, tsk. No respect."

"Why should I show respect to an arrogant, self-centered prat!!!!!"

"I don't see Malfoy around anywhere."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "I thought you and Malfoy were friends."

"More like acquaintances."

I quirked my other eyebrow at him. "Isn't Malfoy a…let's see…um…'Slytherin Prince'," I said putting quotation marks around Slytherin Prince.

"That's at school. Not in my personal life. He has no power over me."

"And all this time I thought you were one of his stupid followers like Crabbe and Goyle."

Blaise raised his hand warningly. I flinched. Harry stood next to me.

"I wouldn't, if I were you," Harry warned Blaise to put his hand down. Harry was very protective of his sister.

"Like a stupid Potter, would even satisfy my needs to even talk to." Blaise walked away and was out of sight in a blink of an eye.

000

It was now around eight o'clock at night and the stars were out. The stars were so beautiful. But we knew that we had to go back. So we walked back. We both took quick showers and got into our PJ's. And we bide each other good night and went to bed.

**

* * *

AN: Okay…this was a long one. Well…not as long as the first chappie. But w/e. Please review!**


	3. Ch 3: Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

**AN: Okay hoped you liked the last chapter…**

**Now I'm gonna switch to Draco's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…unfortunately.**

**WARNING RATED K+ AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 3: Malfoy, Draco Malfoy**

000

(Malfoy Manor; Draco's POV)

In the Malfoy Manor sitting room, sat a boy with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes reading a book. I had a slight frown on my face as I read, but then it turned into a smirk. This smirk was one of my most famous' smirks. After I read one sentence I threw the book at the wall. The sentence read of Harry and Katelyn Potter the Boy and Girl Who Lived. The two people that made the Dark Lord "vanish." This platinum blonde hair, grey eyed boy was none other than me, Draco Arensio Malfoy.

I, Draco Malfoy, despised the Potters. I hated how they thought they were all that because they saved people's lives, especially Granger's life. I had heard of how they saved her from the troll in first year and how they saved her life in second year, well they actually unpetrified her. I hated the lot of them. I hated: Weasley, Granger and the Potters. I hated their little group.

"Why should I even be thinking about them," I asked myself yawning and stretching. "They're pathetic!"

"Who's pathetic?" Blaise asked as he walked into the Malfoy Manor sitting room.

"You know who."

"Oh you mean the Potters, Weasleys and Granger?"

"Yea."

"I think you like her."

"Granger?! Why would I like a Mud-blood?"

"No not Granger. Potter."

"I'm not gay Blaise."

"The girl Potter."

"Oh. I don't like her!!! Why would I?"

"It seems like you are. The way you always talk about her. And that look you get in your eyes."

"You mean the way I talk about how much I hate her and the way I look at her with such disgust in my eyes?"

"No."

"Blaise I don't like her."

"What about Parkinson?"

I scrunched my face up at the name of that girl in Slytherin that had a crush on me as soon as she saw me in first year. She looked like a pig.

"I mean guessing by the look on your face is that you don't like Parkinson?"

I shook my head. "She looks like a pig. And I hate when she calls me Drakie-pooh."

"I find it funny. But, yes, she does look like a pig."

I nodded. "What do you want Zabini? Why are you here?"

"Just to tell you that I had an encounter with the Potters in that Muggle Park near their Aunt and Uncle's house."

"Why were you there, Blaise?"

"I had to see if it was true that they lived there. I thought they would be living with Serious Black."

"You mean Sirius Black?"

"Whatever like I would care for a blood traitor like the Weasleys. I bet the Weasleys got Black into liking Mud-bloods."

"I heard it was the Potters' father that got him into that by marrying that Mud-blood Evans."

"Why is that we know so much about them?"

"Because our fathers talk about how much they despised the Potters' father and Black. I also heard Snape talking about him."

"I heard that Black and Potter used to call Snape, Snivellous."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I heard that, too."

"Shall we go and torture the Potters with our presence?"

"Nah got better things to do."

"Like what? Read?"

"Maybe you don't like reading Blaise but I find it relaxing."

"Are you saying that I can't read?"

"I've never seen you read before. So how do I know if you know how to read or not?"

"Are insulting me?"

I sighed. "Nothing gets past you Blaise." I got up and left the sitting room.

"Is that an insult?" Blaise asked himself as he left the sitting room to follow me when my father, Lucius Malfoy walked through the fire place.

"What did you do now Blaise?" I asked coming out of the kitchen to see my father standing by the fire place. "Oh. Hello Father."

"What is he doing here?" Lucius asked motioning to Blaise. "You know how I feel about guests that are here without my permission."

"Sorry father. Blaise leave. Go home."

Blaise nodded and walked over to the fireplace and Flooed home.

"How was your trip father?" I asked Lucius.

"It went well," Lucius said leaving to go to his bedroom.

"That's wonderful," I replied with no emotion in my voice.

I was used to this. My father would go on "missions" he called them and then he would not come back for a week or two. I was really confused. But I could show no emotion that I was truly worried about my father. My father had taught me that Malfoy's do not show any kind of emotion. I couldn't even show the love that I had for my mother or father. I had this weird feeling nagging at my stomach but I just thought it was because of I was hungry. But how wrong was I?

**

* * *

AN: Sorry its soo short. But I wanted to upload another chapter so you guys could decide whether or not you wanted me to continue.**


	4. Ch 4: The Quidditch World Cup

**AN: Okay…this is mostly just adding and editing but later on…I swear it will be different…maybe…I dunno. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…**

**WARNING RATED K+ AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 4: The Quidditch World Cup **

000

(Katey's POV)

"Harry!!!" I shouted at said person.

"What?" Harry asked from the covers of his blankets.

"I'm bored."

"That's terrific."

"Harry, I got something from you."

"What?" Harry sat up reached for his glasses at his bedside table. But he couldn't feel them. "You took my glasses?"

"I was bored."

"So you took my glasses?" Harry sighed. "What do you want?"

"I wanna do something."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Let's play a prank!" I got the prank pulling gene from our dad and the other Marauders.

"On who?"

"…Dudley."

"You know that we will get in major trouble."

"Aw…come-on."

"No. Why not Malfoy."

"Actually I want to jinx and hex him into oblivion."

Harry sighed. "Whatever gets you to sleep at night. Just give me back my glasses."

"Fine," I said giving Harry back his glasses.

Harry put his glasses on and everything became clearer. "Thanks."

Just then Dudley came bounding into our room with one of his friends.

"What do you want Dudley?" I asked annoyed.

"I heard you. You want to prank me?" Dudley replied.

"How can she do that? I mean she's just a girl," Dudley's friend said.

"What did you say?" I asked rounding on Dudley's friend.

"A girl can't prank, let alone beat up a boy."

"Should not have said that," Harry said perfectly knowing what I was gonna do next.

I casually walked over to Dudley's friend and lifted him off the ground by his shirt. Dudley's friend looked scared for his life.

"I dare ya', I double dare ya' to say that again," I said in a deadly voice. Dudley's friend shook his head. "No? Okay then." I punched Dudley's friends in the nose and broke his nose. After I put him to the ground, Dudley's friend ran for his life back to his house. I looked at Dudley and Dudley ran out of our room.

"Katey, you know that violence isn't the way to solve things," Harry said.

"Try telling that to Hermione," I replied referring to that day in third-year where Hermione punched Draco right in the nose.

"Yea, but that was funny though. You have to admit that it was funny."

"Yeah, I guess it was," I replied but it didn't sound like I guessed it was, It sounded like I was worried about Malfoy!

Harry quirked an eyebrow at me. _Was she getting feelings for Malfoy?_ Harry asked in his mind.

000

(Katey's POV)

A week passed and Harry and I were at the Burrow. Mony, Ginnie and Desi were there but Bexxi said she couldn't come or did she not want to go…? But Hermione wasn't there yet. So the six: Harry, Katey, Ginnie, Mony, Desi and Ron went to bed.

During that night Harry was having a nightmare. (**AN: Sorry I can't type what the dream was. I don't have the fourth book sorry. But you all should know what it was about**)

"Harry! Harry!!!" someone shouted.

Harry woke up with a start and put his glasses on to see who was calling him. "Hermione…bad dream."

Hermione nodded. "When did you get here?"

"Last night. You?"

"Just now." Hermione walked over to Ron's bed. "Wake-up!!! Wake-up Ronald."

Ron woke up and covered himself. "Bloody hell."

"Oh for goodness sake. Wake-up, Ron!!! Your mum says breakfast is on the table. Don't go back to bed." Hermione clapped her hands. "Come on Ron!!!!"

"Whats goin' on?" I asked sitting up in my bed.

"Heh?" Desi woke-up.

Ginnie sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Who's there?"

Mony rolled over. "Ginnie put your glasses on."

"Oh…" Ginnie put her glasses on.

"Oh, hi Hermione." I got out of the bed and hugged Hermione and she hugged me back.

"Hermione!!!" Desi, Ginnie, and Mony got up and joined in on the hug.

"Come on you guys. Ron's mum says breakfast is ready," Hermione said pulling out of the hug. Desi, Mony, Ginnie and I nodded and got our clothes and changed under the covers of our beds.

After we changed we went outside of the room and into the dining room to eat breakfast.

000

(Katey's POV)

After we all ate breakfast they as in: Harry, me, Mony, Ginnie, Desi, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Arthur (Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny's father) were walking into a forest having no idea where they were going.

"Ron, where are we going," Harry asked Ron.

"Hey dad, where are we going?" Ron asked his father.

"Haven't the foggiest. Keep up!" Arthur replied and Harry and Ron jogged to keep up.

"Arthur, it's about time son," a man said.

"Sorry, Amos. Some of had a sleepy start this morning, Arthur said to Amos as Ron yawned. "Everyone this Amos Diggory."

Just then a cute boy fell out of the tree and landed on his feet. "And this strapping young lad must be Cedric," Arthur asked.

Cedric nodded and shook Arthur's hand.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with a smile on both of their faces.

"Oh my Merlin! It's raining hott guys!" Mony whispered.

"My prayers have been answered!" Desi yelled.

I giggled. "Well we better move cause my prayer was to fly far away with a jet plane."

Mony, Desi, Ginnie, and I looked up and walked quickly away from the spot we were. We were laughing and giggling.

"He's so cute!" I whispered to Desi.

"Tell me about it," Desi whispered back.

"I know!" Ginnie exclaimed. "How old is he?"

"He's like seventeen," Hermione said.

"Aw man," Desi, Mony, Ginnie, me and Ginny said all disappointed. Hermione just rolled her eyes at us friends.

"How much more do we go on, dad?" Fred asked.

"It's just up ahead," Arthur replied.

Everyone walked up to this brown, manky, old boot. It was very curious of how it just sat in the middle of a grass field.

"Why is everyone surrounded by that manky old boat?" Harry asked a very confused me.

"Beats me," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"It's not just any old manky boot, mate," Fred said.

"It a Portkey," George said.

"Whats a Portkey?" I asked the twins as everyone laid down on the grass and put a hand on the old, manky boot. And I grabbed the boot. I looked at Harry and saw that he didn't have the boot in one of his hands. "Harry!!!" Harry snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed the boot.

Then we swirled around in lots and lots of bright, shiny lights. We swirled round and round until Arthur said, "Alright kids, let go!"

"What?!" Hermione cried.

"Let go!"

Then: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Desi, Ginnie, Fred, George, Ginny, Mony and I let go of the Portkey and fell out of the whirlpool and landed hard on the ground. But I instead of falling on the hard ground fell on top of Ron. Ron grunted.

"Has anyone seen Ron?" I asked from sitting right on top of him.

"Down here," Ron said.

"Oh sorry!" I got up and helped Ron off the ground. Me and Ron both felt sparks go up our arms when our hands touched but I ignored it. But Ron did not ignore it.

Ron had had a crush on me ever since he saw me on the train with a long piece of black hair over the left side of my face. But he figured out that he started to love me when he saw those brilliant green eyes cry in their third year, I was crying because I was scared for my brother after he ran after Remus, in his werewolf form, to protect Sirius. Every time I smiled, his heart skipped a beat, and every time I said his name his heart would beat faster. I knew this because…well…it was very obvious. He doesn't hide his feelings well.

"Are you okay?" I asked smiling at Ron.

There was that smile that made his heart skip a beat. He smiled back. "Yeah I'm fine."

I smiled at him again and walked over to Desi to help her off the ground.

"Well, well, well," Desi said.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Ron, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Shut-up!!!!! Don't you ever, ever, ever, say that again!!!"

"Say what?"

"You know I don't like Ron!" I whispered to Desi so Ron wouldn't hear.

"Come on, you know you like Ron."

"Shut-up!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Since everybody heard my they all looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Umm…let's just continue on. I want to go to the Quidditch World Cup."

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and went off to the campsite as Harry walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yea," I answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Desi was saying that I had a crush on Ron when I don't. I think I like someone else. But it's just really faint though. I can't tell if I don't like that person or not."

"Oh, ok. Well if you're okay then."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I walked over to Desi, Ginnie, Mony, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Are you okay, Katey," Ginny asked.

"Yeah. I'm completely good. I just got mad at a certain someone," I said giving Desi the look. Desi just scratched the side of her head and looked away.

Ginny nodded and smiled. "I can't wait 'till the match."

"Tell me about it!!! I have waited like forever to go to an actual Quidditch Match instead if the games at Hogwarts," I exclaimed really excited.

Then, Amos and Cedric went to find their own tent as the rest of us stopped in front of a tent.

"Home, sweet home," Arthur said.

"What?" Hermione asked but stepped inside of the tent anyways.

Harry and I just stood outside of the tent just looking at the small tent.

"How will we all fit?" I asked as I walked in. I gasped. It was amazing. It was like a house but inside of a tent.

"Girls pick a bunk and unpack," Arthur said. "Ron, get out of the kitchen. We're all hungry."

"Yeah, Ron, get out of the kitchen," the twins said in unison.

"Feet off the table," Arthur replied to the twins. The twins took their feet off the table.

"Feet off the table," but the twins put their feet back on the table when Arthur had his back turned.

"I love magic," Harry murmured to himself.

000

(Quidditch World Cup; Katey's POV)

When we got to the match, we had to walk up all of these stairs to get to where we were. But along the way we ran into some unpleasant people.

"Blimey dad, how far up are we?" Ron asked his father.

"Well, let's put it this way," Lucius Malfoy smirked at the group. "If it rains, you'll be the first to know."

I looked pale as I turned around and saw Draco Malfoy. Draco was all dressed in black. _He looks kind of sexy in all black-- whoa! Hold up. I did not just think! I did not just think that!!!_

"Father and I are in the minister's box…by person invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself," Draco boasted.

"Don't boast, Draco." Lucius hit Draco in abs with his cane. "There's no need with these people."

Harry looked disgusted and tried to push Hermione to go on so they could get away from the Malfoy's, when Lucius put his cane on Harry's shoe.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can," Lucius replied. Then he took his cane off of Harry's shoe and walked ahead as me and Desi stayed back.

I just stood there staring at Draco.

"What are you looking at Potter?!" Draco spat at me.

"Your ugly face!" I commented back and took Mony's arm and followed the others.

000

(Draco's POV)

I watched her as she walked away with her friends. I sighed lightly. I ran my hand through my hair. Then I shut my eyes tight. I took my hand and smoothed my hair back out.

"Draco!" My father hissed at me.

I turned to look at him. "Coming father." I followed after him. I turned my head back to watch her walk away. _Why can't I look away from her?_

000

(Katey's POV)

"Come on up. Take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for," Amos said.

Then the Ireland team zoomed by our heads and onto the field.

"It's the Irish. Look there's Troy," Fred cried out.

"And Mullet!" George cried out.

"And Moran!"

Then the Irish team made a leprechaun made of glitter come visible and start dancing the Irish dance. While the crowd chanted, "Ireland! Ireland! Ireland!"

"Here come the Bulgarians!" Fred yelled.

And the Bulgarian team flew right through the dancing leprechaun and it blew up.

"Whoa!!!" I shouted.

Then the Bulgarian Seeker started showing off his skills on the broom.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked.

"That, sis, is the best Seeker in the world," Fred explained.

"Not to mention the cutest Seeker in the world," Desi said checking out the Bulgarian Seeker. And Ginnie, Mony and I nodded in agreement.

"Krum! Krum! Krum!" the crowd chanted.

"Whoo!!!!" I shouted for Krum.

"Good evening," the Minister, Fudge said to us, the audience. "As Minister for Magic…it gives me great pleasure…to welcome each and every one of you…to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match…begin!" The minister let out a little ball of light out of his wand to signal the game to begin.

000

(Hours Later; Katey's POV)

After the match, us kids were going crazy with enthusiasm. Fred and George were doing the Irish dance while singing the tune. Then there was a loud bang and Arthur went outside to see what it was.

"There's no one like Krum," Ron stated.

"Krum?" Fred asked.

"Dumb Krum?" George asked.

"He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind," Ron continued. "He's more than an athlete. He's an artist."

"I think you're in love, Ron," Ginny gushed.

"Shut-up."

"Viktor, I love you. Viktor, I do. When we're apart, my heart beats only for you," Fred, George, Harry, Ginnie, Mony, Desi and I sang.

Another loud bang was heard.

"Sounds like the Irish got their pride on," George said.

"Stop! Stop it!" Arthur yelled at Ron and Fred to stop fighting with the pillows. Arthur looked at George, "It's not the Irish. We gotta get out of here. Now!"

We all looked at each other but ran out of the tent anyway.

"Get out, it's the Death Eaters!" someone yelled.

"Get back to the Portkey, everybody, and stick together! Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility. Go!" Arthur told all us kids.

"Harry!" I yelled at Harry because he was just standing there. Harry looked at the Death Eaters and started running to where we were.

"Keep up, you lot!" Ron shouted.

But Harry was getting pulled away from the group, by the crowd of people running from the Death Eaters.

"Harry!" I shouted again. "Harry! Harry!" I was being pulled by Ron as I shouted for her brother.

000

(Harry's POV)

I just ran the way the people were pulling and I dodged the balls of fire the Death Eaters where spewing from their wands. Then I tripped by my own two feet and landed hard on the ground. Since I couldn't get up fast enough I started crawling away but someone ran into my head and knocked me out. So I laid there on the ground unconscious.

000

(Harry's POV)

After all the destruction was made, there was a man walking through the destroyed campsite.

"Morsmordre," the man shouted and pointed his wand to the sky. A light shot from his wand and into the sky. Then the light turned into a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. This whole picture was made of green smoke.

I started to gain conscious and sat up. There I saw the man. But I couldn't see his face. When the man saw me, he started to runaway. I got up and ran to see if I could get a good look at the man's face.

"Harry!" Ron shouted. "Where are you?"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"We've been looking for you for ages," Katey said as Ron, Hermione, Ginnie, Desi, Mony and Katey stood next to me.

"Thought we lost you, mate," Ron said really concerned. Hermione kept looking around franticly.

"What is that?" I asked. Then Katey and me grunted in pain and held our scars on our foreheads.

"Stupefy!" a group of people shouted as they pointed their wands at the four teenagers.

"Stop, that's my son!!!" Arthur yelled and ran over to us. "Harry, Hermione, Ron, Katey, Desi, Ginnie, Mony are you alright?"

"We came back for Harry," Katey replied.

"Which one of you conjured it?" Barty Crouch asked.

"Barty, you couldn't possible--."

"Do not lie! You have been found in the scene of the crime."

"Crime? What crime?" I asked him.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry. It's his mark," Hermione whispered to me.

"What? Voldemort?"

"In the masks. Those are his followers?" Katey asked.

Arthur nodded. "Death Eaters."

"All of you. This way," Barty ordered.

"A man. There was a man before. Mmm…right there." I said pointing to where I saw where the man was before.

"This way." the group of people started moving towards where I was pointing.

"A man, Harry? Who?" Ginnie asked me.

"I dunno. I didn't see his face," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

**

* * *

AN: Okay here is the fourth chapter. Now I know Fred might have said something that George said but I just can't tell them apart so sorry if they didn't say the thing they were supposed, too. But anyways…if you don't review…I will FIND YOU!!! (acts innocently) Bye!!! **


	5. Ch 5: The Train Ride and the Bet

**AN: Okay I just know that a few people want me to update or that they like is so far. But I need more reviews!!!! MORE REVEIWS PLEASE!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own: Katelyn Joan Potter, Desiree Patricia Welcome, Rebecca Song, and Symmone Roundtree.**

**WARNING RATED K+ AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 5: The Train Ride and the Bet**

000

(No One's POV)

"Anything from the trolley?" the lady that carted the trolley asked as she walked out through the train that was leading to Hogwarts. "Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in a compartment. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet that was titled: Terror at the Quidditch World Cup. It read about what had happened at the Quidditch World Cup. Ron was reading a book and Harry was just staring out the window. Hermione's cat, Crookshanks was in between Hermione and Ron. Harry was on the opposite couch of them.

Harry got up when he heard the lady with the trolley come by and looked through his trunk looking for wizard money. Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out some wizard money.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

"Packet of Drooble's…and a Licorice Wand," Ron told her. Ron looked down in his hand and saw that he did not have enough for both. "On second thought, just the Drooble's."

"It's all right, I'll get it. Don't worry," Harry reassured Ron.

"Just the Drooble's. Thanks."

"Two Pumpkin Pasties, please," Cho Chang asked the lady. When Harry heard her voice he looked at her. She looked at him and just smiled and took the treats, paid for them as her friends giggled. "Thank-you."

"Anything sweet for you, dear?" the lady asked Harry.

"Oh, no, I'm not hungry. Thank-you," Harry answered. Harry sat back down in his seat with a smile on his face.

"This is horrible," Hermione said. "How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Wasn't there any security or…?"

"Loads, according to Dad. That's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses," Ron explained as Harry rubbed his scar.

"It's hurting again, isn't it? Your scar?"

"I'm fine," Harry said.

"You know Sirius would want to hear about this…what you saw at the World Cup and the dream."

Harry sighed and wrote a letter to his godfather Sirius Black. "Hedwig. There we go." Hedwig spread out her wings and fly out the window to deliver the letter to Sirius.

000

(Katey's POV)

"Isn't that Harry's owl, Hedwig?" Desi asked me as, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass sat in our compartment that was close to the end of the train.

"Yeah. It is," I answered. "I wonder where she' going."

"Bet she's leaving that wretched Potter behind. Finally realized how bad Potter is," Pansy spat.

"Watch, it Parkinson!!!!! That's my brother you're talking about!"

"Oh boo-hoo."

"Why are you even here? We were here first."

"It doesn't matter. Draco's compartment is the one we are in right now. This is the only compartment that he sits in."

"So? Go find another one where you can look at him and drool."

"I do not drool!"

"You actually got some right there," Mony said pointing to Pansy's face where some dry drool was.

"Do not!" Pansy turned her head and whipped it away.

"What are you doing here in our compartment?!" Draco asked.

"Speaking of the devil," Mony murmured to me.

"I was trying to tell them to leave," Pansy said. "But they just wouldn't leave."

"Oh, I don't care that they are here. But I don't want you and Greengrass here."

Pansy mouth dropped open. "But--."

"No buts. Now get out!"

Pansy and Daphne walked out of the compartment in a huff. As Blaise sat next to Desi but Desi got up and sat next to me and Mony close to the door. Draco sat next to Blaise across from me. I looked out the window to avoid Draco's gaze. Draco was just staring at me and Katey felt him staring at her so she looked at him.

"Can I help you? Because if you want us to leave, we will leave," I replied obviously pissed off that he was just staring at me.

"Geez, Potter. What's got you in the arse?" he asked.

"Apparently you!"

"Why, I would never do that to my worst enemy."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'll just leave so you can be an arrogant, self absorbent prat slash git!" I got up and left the compartment and Mony got up following me. Desi stayed there looking at Blaise.

"Well! What are you just sitting there for?" Draco asked hotly.

"Ummm…nothing," Desi answered as she got up and ran to follow Mony and me.

"What got his wand into a knot?" I asked Desi.

"I don't know. He just seemed stressed out," Desi answered.

"When is he not? I mean you can't blame him."

"What do you mean?" Mony asked getting a little suspicious.

"It's just that he as Pansy chasing after him. And he needs to get away from that pig face!"

"Your jealous."

"Of what?"

"That Pansy is going after him and that you have competition."

"I don't have competition. I could so totally beat Pansy at winning Draco's heart."

"You wanna bet on that?"

"Why not?"

"Fine."

"But let's put it on paper. Face it; I can't trust you with bets."

"Whatever," I took out a piece of parchment and wrote down the bet. It said:

I, Katelyn Potter, have made a bet with you, Symmone Roundtree, to see if I, Katelyn Potter, can get Draco Arensio Malfoy to fall in love with me, Katelyn Potter. If Symmone Roundtree wins the bet, she gets a choice of all of Katelyn's shoes but only five. If Katelyn Potter wins Symmone Roundtree will have to do whatever Katelyn Potter says.

(Katelyn signs here….)(Symmone signs here….)

(Witness, Desiree, signs here….)

If anyone breaks the betting contract then they have to dye all of their hair bubble gum pink.

"Looks good. No loop holes," Mony said looking at the contract satisfied.

"See. I can follow through on a bet," I replied.

"What bet?" Harry asked as he walked up to us.

"Well me and Mony had a bet to see if I can win Draco's heart over Pansy," I answered.

"Why?"

"Well…it'd be kind of fun. Plus me and Mony need to have fun around here."

"Okay. As long as it's not real."

"It's not. Why would I fall in love with Malfoy?!"

**

* * *

An: Okay…please review…it will change from now on…I think…I am still thinking.**


	6. Ch 6: Big Surprises

**AN: Hi!!! Well here's the edit of the old series. Please review…even though u might be mad at me for deleting the previous one…but you should at least give this one a chance. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then a whole new plot would have been developed…**

**WARNING RATED K+ AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance **

**Chapter 6: Big Surprises **

000

(Another Compartment; Katey's POV)

Ginnie had walked into our compartment along with Skylar and Sam.

We were talking about our summers and a bunch of random stuff.

"Hey, where's Bexxi?" Virginie asked. "Wouldn't she be here by now?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from here since she said she couldn't go to the Quidditch World Cup," I said concerned.

"Well…she said that she was gonna be here as soon as she can. I saw her talking with Malfoy a while ago. You now when I left to go to the bathroom," Desi said sitting on the couch, or whatever you call it, putting her earphones in so she could listen to her iPod.

"Hmm." I got up from my seat and walked over to see what was going on in Malfoy's compartment. When I saw what I saw, my eyes bugged out and my mouth dropped.

Malfoy and Bexxi were sitting very, very, very close to each other and their hands were intertwined. Bexxi was playing with Malfoy's fingers. Bexxi and Malfoy looked very happy to be there next to each other.

I looked away and walked back to my compartment where my friends were. I opened the compartment door and sat next to Sam and I was by the window.

I looked sadly out the window. _She looks so happy_ I thought. _I don't want to ruin that. I need to call off the bet._

Sam looked at me then he looked across the way at Ginnie and Desi. They both just shrugged. He looked Mony and Mony also shrugged.

"Hey, Katey whats wrong?" Desi asked concerned as she paused her iPod and took off her earphones.

"I just saw Bexxi and Malfoy," I said depressed.

"And…?"

"And it looked as if they were dating. Their hands were intertwined and Bexxi looked so happy." Desi, Ginnie, Mony, Skylar and Sam's mouths dropped after I finished my sentence.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Ginnie asked still not believing what she was hearing.

I nodded. "If you don't believe me then go and see yourselves."

"No thank-you," Mony, Skylar, Sam, Ginnie, and Desi said in unison.

I gave a weak smile. Then I leaned over Sam to whisper to Mony. "Mony, we have to stop this bet. Bexxi looked so happy. I don't want to ruin that."

"But I thought you liked Malfoy," Mony whispered back.

I shook my head. "No. I don't. I never liked him and I never will."

"Okay." Mony took out the contract to the bet. She ripped it up and threw the shreds out the window.

I watched as the shreds of paper twisted and twirled out in the wind. It looked as if the papers were dancing.

"Has anyone seen Brittany?" Mony asked.

"I thought she was with you," Skylar said.

Sam shook his head. "I was with Virginie."

"I haven't seen her," Desi said turning her iPod back on to listen to music.

"I was with Desi the whole time," Katey said.

BANG!!

Everyone looked over at the door and there stood a pissed off Brittany.

"Oh shit!" Mony yelled.

Nobody liked to see a pissed of Brittany Shuck. Brittany had brown hair but she dyed it red so it was like and auburn or brownish-reddish color. She had brown eyes and she always had her hair in a pony tail. She either had that stupid hood up or in that stupid ponytail. Only Katey, Desi, Mony and Ginnie saw it down. They tried to convince her to keep it down and maybe straighten it or curl it a little but they failed. Brittany only liked her hair in a ponytail or hidden in a hood of her jacket. Brittany was as tall as Ginnie and she was also in Slytherin. Some people thought that Brittany was in Slytherin was because of her bad temper. She had a very bad temper and she gets pissed off easily. Virginie had to tell her to breathe in and out just to get her to calm down.

"Hey Brittany," Desi said a little scared.

"Brittany, breathe," Ginnie said.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," Brittany replied pushing Skylar off the couch so she could sit next to Virginie. Skylar huffed and sat next to Sam.

"Why have me sit next to the idiots?" Katey asked smiling.

"Hey!!!" Skylar and Sam yelled.

All us girls in the room burst out laughing. As the boys sat there looking like the idiots they are because they have no idea why we are laughing.

"Why are they laughing?" Skylar asked Sam as us girls continued laughing.

"I don't know," Skylar answered not knowing why we were laughing.

"Are they laughing with us or _at _us?"

"And they think I'm an idiot."

"What?!"

"You're the idiot. They are laughing at us!!"

"Why?"

"Because they think that we are idiots well one of us _are _idiots."

"Yeah and it's you!!"

"Will you two shut-up!!" Brittany yelled. "You both are idiots!"

"Brittany! Breathe!" Virginie told her.

"Or grab a pillow," Desi suggested still listening to her iPod.

"Desi what are you listening to?" I asked since that's all Desi has been doing.

"Ciara- Like a boy," Desi said.

"Hey put it on speaker."

Desi paused her iPod and put it or speaker. She took off her earphones and started the song over. When the music started all the girls except Brittany started to sing along with the song:

**Katey: bold**

Desi: underlined

_Mony: italic_

_**All (Katey, Desi, and Mony): BOLD, UNDERLINED, AND ITALIC**_

**Katey and Desi: bold and underlined**

_**Katey and Mony: bold and italic**_

_Desi and Mony: underlined and italic_

_**C.I.A.R.A**_

**Pull up your pants **  
_(Just Like Em') _  
Take out the trash   
_**(Just Like Em')**_  
You can dig cash like em'  
Fast like em'  
Girl you outta act like ya dig  
_**(What I'm talkin' bout')**_  
_Security codes on everything  
Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring_  
**(Joint Account)**  
_And another one he don't know about_

**Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corna roll'n  
Do'n my own thing  
Ohh  
**  
What if I?  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?  
Or would they still apply?  
If I played you like a toy?  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy

Can't be get'n mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!

_Girl go head and be..._  
**(Just Like Em'**)  
_Go run the streets_  
**(Just Like Em')**  
_come home late say sleep like em'  
Creep like em'  
Front with ya friends  
Act hard when you're with em' like em'_  
**(What)**  
_Keep a straight face when ya tell a lie  
Always keep an airtight alibi  
_**(Keep Him In The Dark)**  
_What he don't know won't break his heart_

_**Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corna roll'n  
Do'n my own thing  
Yeah**_

_**What if I?  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?  
Or would they still apply?  
If I played you like a toy?  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy  
**_  
**Can't be get'n mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
**  
_If I was always gone  
If the sun beat me home_  
**(Would Ya Like That?)**  
Told you I was with my crew  
When I knew it wasn't true  
_**(Would Ya Like That?) **_  
_If I act like you  
Walk a mile off in yo shoes _  
**(Would Ya Like That?)**  
I'm mess'n with your head again  
Dose of your own medicine

**What if I?  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?  
Or would they still apply?  
If I played you like a toy?  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy**

Can't be get'n mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!

_If I played you...  
Would yo like that?  
Had friends...  
Would you like that?  
Never call?  
Would you like that?  
No no  
You wouldn't like that  
No!_

_What if I?  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry!  
Would the rules change up?  
Or would they still apply!  
What if I...  
If I played you like a toy  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy!  
_  
_**Can't Handle That**_

"What the hell was that?" Skylar asked. "Was that supposed to be singing?"

"Don't be so mean!" Brittany yelled at Skylar. "They were great!"

"Yeah they were," Sam said looking at me. Desi, Mony and I sat back down in our seats. "You were really good, Katey."

"Thanks," I said blushing.

Desi and Mony looked at each other with cocked eyebrows and huge smiles on their faces. Then they started whispering to each other.

"Do you think he likes her?" Mony asked whispering.

"Duh. He couldn't stop looking at her when we were singing," Desi answered in whisper.

"They would make a cute couple."

"I know wouldn't they?"

"Merlin! I hate going on these long arse train rides," I complained. "They are so long!"

"Tell me about it!" Sam also complained.

000

(Mony's POV)

As the time passed, Skylar and Brittany played Exploding Snap and when Skylar lost everyone got a big laugh when Skylar had no eyebrows.

Katey kept falling asleep. She even fell asleep against the window.

Desi and I kept planning on how to get Katey and Sam together.

Sam looked like he was drawing because he had a pad that had a lot of parchment in it and he kept looking at Katey, then going back to drawing, and then he would look at her again.

As the three hour long ride to Hogwarts went on Katey, Brittany, Ginnie, Desi and I left the boys to go and change into their uniforms when Sam and Skylar just changed in the compartment. As we girls came back the boys were already done changing and were talking about boy stuff. Soon we saw our home. Hogwarts. We could finally see our home of Hogwarts.

**

* * *

AN: Review…that's all I am asking for!**


	7. Ch 7: Back at Hogwarts

**AN: I am very serious here…if there are NO REVIEWS BESIDES 1 REVIEW…I WILL STOP THIS STORY AND NEVER! NEVER! CONTINUE IT AGAIN. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

**WARNING RATED K+ AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance **

**Chapter 7: Back At Hogwarts**

As Desi, Katey, Sam, Skylar, and Virginie got onto a carriage, Kevin Blair and Brittany had to share a carriage with each other because they were the only people left to go on the carriages to ride to Hogwarts.

Kevin sat on one side of the carriage as Brittany sat opposite of him. Kevin opened his mouth, "….."

"Don't even talk to me, Blair!!!" Brittany yelled sticking her hand up to stop him from saying anything.

"Okay," Kevin said.

000

(Katey's Carriage; Katey's POV)

In the other carriage we were all laughing at how Brittany and Kevin were stuck in the same carriage.

"Well…we are giving them a little push. 'Cause I mean they _belong _together!!" I said holding my stomach from laughing so hard. Everyone responded with a laugh.

"Tell me about it!!!" Desi yelled in between fits of laughter.

Then both carriages came to a stop as we walked into Hogwarts. Desi, Sam, Skylar, Ginnie, and I waved bye to Kevin since he had to walk to the Ravenclaw table as Brittany just went straight to the Slytherin table.

"She's in denial," I whispered to Sam and Sam nodded in agreement. I looked over at the entrance and I saw Bexxi and Malfoy hug and saw Bexxi walk off the Ravenclaw table.

"Come on!" Desi said and pulled me off to join Ginnie, Sam, Skylar and Brittany at the Slytherin table.

I sat down and looked to my left and saw that I was sitting next to Blaise Zabini. I rolled my eyes and looked at Desi.

"What?" Desi asked.

"Why do _I_ have to sit _here_?" I asked back.

Desi looked next to Katey and shrugged.

"Switch seats with me!"

"No way!!! You know I like him."

"So? You can sit next to him since you like him so much!"

"SHUT-UP!!!" Skylar yelled.

"You shut-up!" Desi and I yelled at him in unison.

Brittany looked as though she was about to explode since we were annoying her so much.

"Brittany breathe!!!" Virginie yelled trying to calm her down.

As Dumbledore went on with his speech, I couldn't help but look at Blaise. _He's tall, Italian, and HOT!!! _I thought. _Wait did I just think that? I can't be thinking this!! I need to stop thinking this. Tee-hee Blaise…_I then started to giggle out loud.

Sam looked at me like I was crazy because I just started giggling. But then he just looked over at Dumbledore again even though his mind would keep roaming to thoughts of me. He started to smile since I was giggling. Sam was like. He would smile when I smiled. He would laugh while I laughed.

Since Sam, Desi, Ginnie, Skylar, Brittany and I weren't paying any attention we missed how the girls from Academy and how the boys from Durmstrang preformed for their school.

I could hear all the whistles and cat calls when the Beauxbatons Girls came out and I thought they were all pigs since they came from guys. I could also hear the giggles from the giggly girls in all four houses when the Durmstrang boys came out.

Desi was one of those giggly girls because Desi was one of those girls that love to see cute guys. You couldn't even go to the beach without her going up to every guy asking if he was single or not…well only the hott guys. And when it was time for Desi's bachelor party, when her future fiancé was out on the night before the wedding, they could not repeat could not take her to a male strip club.

Skylar was one of those disgusting pigs calling out cat calls and wolf whistles. Skylar was one of those guys that would only do something sooo unlike him when he knew no one would tell if it was him. He once even snuck into Sam's dorm room to put pickles on his pillow because he knew how much Sam hated pickles.

000

(Ginnie's POV)

I just starred at Desi when she was giggling like one of those giggling girls. I did think that the Durmstrang boys were hott but the only guy I had hotts for was my best friends' brother. Yeah that's right little Miss Virginie Nguyen had the hotts for Mr. Harry Potter. I loved how Harry's hair was so messy and how his green eyes shined whenever he laughed or smiled at me. I only hoped that Harry felt the same way for me.

000

(Brittany's POV)

I just looked down at the table thinking if I should be more girly like Desi or Ginnie. Katey was a little girly but mostly like a tomboy. Desi was sometimes a tomboy and a girly girl. And Ginnie wore skirts a lot and not because that's what the girls had to wear for uniforms. When they had to wear skirts for their uniform I always wore the boys black pants. I didn't like to reveal myself like that. So I thought that I should be more girly since my crush liked girly girls. My crush was a boy in Slytherin named Draco Malfoy!

I had a feeling that Katey liked Draco so I kept it a secret but one day over summer Ginnie found out and I made Ginnie swear that she would never tell Katey. And now I had to beat Katey and Bexxi to get to Draco.

000

(Katey's POV)

After the new guests finished up their performances, Dumbledore had gone on with his speech. And during the speech the ceiling had boomed thunder and lightening, the ceiling had started to rain actual rain. But it was stopped by Professor Moody.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"I think that's…no way. It's Mad-Eye Moody," Skylar said.

"Made-Eye Moody?"

"Yeah, he's an Ex-Auror."

"Auror?"

"Yeah, half of the cells in Azkaban are filled up thanks to him."

"So? He's like a cop?"

"Cop?"

"Yeah, the person who throws the bad guys in jail."

"Oh…then yeah he's like that. But most of the people in Azkaban are Death Eaters." He sighed. "My father is in Azkaban."

My mouth dropped a little. I didn't know that Skylar's dad was thrown into Azkaban. I put my hand on top of Skylar's hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It is a lot quieter at my house, though."

I gave him a weak smile. "You don't have to have this life. You can walk away from it."

He shook his head. "It isn't that simple. Its more complicated than you think."

"But--."

"I don't want to talk about it." Skylar pulled his hand away and gave his attention to Dumbledore.

I was a bit taken back at Skylar's comment.

Desi was looking like she was about to die because she was so tired. And she was hungry. But eventually Dumbledore finished his speech and the food appeared on the tables.

I reached for some bread that was across from me and someone else reached for it too. I looked at the hand that was on top of my hand. It was tan skinned and it looked Italian. Then it hit me…it was Blaise's hand.

I looked up at him and he was talking with Malfoy and he didn't notice it was my hand. When he felt my hand, he looked at me. I just looked at him and he just looked at me. Then he gave me one of his most charming smiles.

I could feel my cheeks going red so I pulled my hands away and put them on her cheeks looking at Ginnie.

Ginnie raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged and looked a Desi. Desi was too busy checking out Dean Thomas from the Gryffindor table.

I sighed in relief. _If Desi saw that she would have been crushed!!! _I thought inside my head.

"Katey?" Brittany asked. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah I'm fine," I answered.

"Are you sure? You seem out of it."

"Please, I'm fine. Just thinking." Brittany nodded and went on with eating. But I knew that Brittany was still a little suspicious.

I couldn't believe what was happening. Was I falling for Blaise Zabini? I would have to tell Ginnie because I knew that Ginnie wouldn't tell anyone. Or maybe I could tell Hermione. I chose to tell Ginnie because I knew that Hermione would tell Harry what was going on and then he would ask me if it was true and probably he would ask it right in front of Desi!!! So I would definitely tell Ginnie my little dilemma.

"Katey? Katey?!" Desi called to me.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"It's time to go to our dorms."

"Oh…okay." Me and Desi got up. The others were already on their way to the Slytherin common room.

"Man, Blaise looks sooo _FINE _this year! Get me some of that!"

"Yeah, he is looking 'fine' this year."

"Hey, you have to admit that the boy is hot. And handsome. And gorgeous. And fine!!!"

I rolled my eyes because I knew that this was gonna go on and on, so I jogged to catch up with Ginnie and the others.

"Katey?" Desi asked looking around because I wasn't there next to her. "Hey!!!" Desi yelled when she saw that I was walking with Ginnie. She ran to catch up with us. She slapped my arm. "That was mean!"

"Sorry, but I didn't want to hear you talk about how hot Blaise is," I told her smirking.

"But he is!!!"

"I know he is. But you don't need to talk about it."

"Fine."

I rolled my eyes. Even though we already talked about our summers we decided to talk about them again. Skylar first talked about how his summer was. And then Virginie talked about her summer, then Brittany, then Desi, then Sam and all that I said was nothing to report. _Except I saw an Italian hottie, _I said in my mind as a wide smile came upon my face.

000

(Blaise's POV)

I was walking out of the Great Hall and waited for Malfoy to say goodnight to his girlfriend Bexxi. I didn't know why he chose her out of all the girls that were willing to be his girlfriend but I had to admit that Bexxi was pretty but she was a little taller than Draco but like an inch. If it was up to me, Draco should have chosen a girl shorter than him. I looked at Malfoy and I rolled my eyes. Malfoy was taking his sweet time saying goodnight to Bexxi…if you know what I mean.

I sighed and yelled, "Malfoy!!! Let's go!!! You'll see her in the morning!"

"Gotta go," Draco replied kissing Bexxi on the cheek and running over to me. "You couldn't wait like one minute?"

"Nope," I said shaking my head. "And besides you'll see her in the morning."

"So?"

"So, you can kiss, hug, make-out, or whatever you two do-- I don't want to know."

"I wouldn't want you to know!"

"So…have you noticed Potter lately?"

"Which one?"

"The girl…obviously."

"Well…her teeth are whiter." Draco chuckled.

I gave him a serious look. "I'm serious here, Draco. I don't know whats going on with me. I fell attracted to her all of the sudden. When my hand was on top of hers…man I couldn't breathe. I felt as though she was stealing my breath by just looking at me."

"What did you do next?" Draco asked suddenly interested into what I was saying.

"Well…she looked as though she was distracted or she wanted me to see that our hands were touching because she kept her hand there for a while until I looked at her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Then I gave her one of my charming smiles and she pulled her hands and put them on her cheeks as if she could feel herself blushing. Because her cheeks were turning a little red. What should I do?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her what that was about?"

"It isn't that simple. You're making it sound like it's like…picking up a fork and eating dinner."

"Well…that's because it is as simple as that."

"No its not. You could get any girl you want."

"So can you. You just need to go, 'Hey, I noticed you from afar.' That would work."

I shook my head. "No it wouldn't. I don't want to sound like an idiot-- don't go there."

Draco closed his mouth because he was going to tell me that I was an idiot. "Then just wait a while and then you'll see if the feelings are for real."

"I know they're real. I never felt this way before."

"Oh Merlin. I think you're in love!" Draco gasped.

"What?! No!!! I can't be in love…can I?"

"Let's see," Draco cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "Katelyn!!!"

Katey turned around saw that Malfoy was waving her to come over to where he and I were. Katey looked at Nguyen and Nguyen shrugged and gave her a little push to go over there. Katey sighed and walked over to where me and Malfoy were.

"What?" Katey asked and she sounded pissed off.

"My buddy here, Blaise would like to tell you something," Draco said leaving Katey and I alone.

"What you want?" Katey asked kinder than before when she had asked Malfoy.

"Um……twenty-four!!" I shouted.

"Uh…twent-- twenty-four?"

"Yeah, um…my favorite number."

"Oookay. Is that all?"

Draco was listening to their conversation and smacked his head. _I swear I'm friends with an idiot!!!_ Draco said to himself.

"Uh…yep. Yes, it is."

"Okay. Well, I'll see ya' later." Katey walked back over to her friends and whispered to Nguyen, "I'll tell you later." Nguyen nodded.

000

(Katey's POV)

As Sam, Skylar, Brittany, and Desi got tired they went up their dorms, Sam and Skylar went to the Boys dormitories as Desi and Brittany went to the Girls dormitories leaving Ginnie and me in the Common Room.

000

(Blaise's POV)

I walked into the Slytherin common room and I saw Nguyen and Katelyn so I hid somewhere so I could hear them talk.

"Okay Katey, what did you want to talk about?" Nguyen asked as she waited for the closing of the doors.

"Well…I just don't know whats going on with me lately," Katelyn replied playing with her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I just…I was heartbroken when I found out that Bexxi and Draco were dating because I really liked him."

My mouth dropped. I swore that I would kill Malfoy whenever I saw him. _How dare he steal my beloved's heart? Wait--did I just think that?_ I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts.

"Yeah, I remember," Nguyen said.

"Well…I thought that I should back away for a while because I know that Malfoy doesn't have a girlfriend for a while. So I thought that once they broke up I would go after him before anyone else does."

"Wow."

"I'm not finished."

"Oh, sorry."

"Then at dinner I started thinking about Blaise."

"Zabini?"

"No duh!"

"Sorry."

"How many Blaise's are out in the world?"

Nguyen kept opening and closing her mouth.

"Exactly. Now can I go on?" Nguyen nodded. "So as I was saying…at dinner I started thinking about Blaise. I started to think how cute he was. Then I reached across the table to get some bread to put on my plate and I felt a hand on top of mine."

"Whose was it?"

"It was Blaise's hand. I looked at him and he was talking with Malfoy so he didn't notice that his hand was on top of my hand. So I sat there looking at him until he felt my hand or felt me staring at him. He looked at him and I looked back. I felt my heart beating faster. And then he gave me those of those charming smiles of his."

"Oh…I love those smiles."

"Me too! Then I felt myself blushing so I covered my cheeks because my heart was beating so fast and loud I was sure he could hear it. After dinner when Malfoy called me over, Malfoy said that Blaise wanted to say something to me and he said twenty-four."

"Twenty-four?"

Katelyn nodded. "Then when I asked him if that was it he said that that was it. So I left disappointed because I wanted him to ask me out. But the more I think about it, I don't think he will ask me out."

"Why?"

"Because who would? Who would want to ask _me _out?"

"I would…if I was a boy." Nguyen said smiling.

Katelyn just looked at her not smiling and Nguyen's smile faded. "You're my friend therefore you are supposed to say that."

"True but I'm a true friend. A friend would give you an umbrella in the rain. A true friend would take yours and say RUN BITCH RUN!"

Katelyn looked at her for a minute before she burst out laughing and Nguyen joined in to. Nguyen started to hold her stomach because it was hurting so much because she was laughing so hard while Katelyn was also holding her stomach but she was crying from laughing so hard too.

I just hid in my spot watching the two friends laughing their asses off. I shook my head and got up from my hiding place and walked up the stairs to the Boys dormitory.

000

(No One's POV)

Katey and Virginie eventually stopped laughing and walked up the stairs holding their stomachs and wiping their tears away to the Girls dormitory where Brittany, Desi and their other roomies were already fast asleep.

Katey got into her pajama nightgown that was black with green stripes going vertical. Her nightgown was silk. Ginnie also got into her pajamas that was a light blue silk nightgown.

"Hopefully we don't slip off our bed like we did in third year," Ginnie said remembering that night in third year. Katey giggled.

000

Flashback

"Good night Ginnie," Katey replied saying good night to Ginnie. Katey was wearing a black silk nightgown with little dots of green on it.

"Night Katey," Ginnie replied back as she pulled her covers up so she could crawl into bed. She was wearing a green silk nightgown with dark blue polka dots on it.

As Katey and Ginnie slid into bed they slid _off _their beds and onto the floor. Since Brittany and Desi were awake they burst out laughing and Katey and Ginnie burst out laughing too.

000

End of Flashback

Katey and Ginnie carefully slid into their beds only to slid off and hit each other. And their heads had collided together. Desi and Brittany woke up and saw that Katey and Ginnie were holding their heads, laughing and saying ow at the same time. Brittany and Desi realized that they did the same thing they did before but this time their heads collided. So they started laughing once again.

**

* * *

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I DON'T WANT TO PULL THE PLUG ON THIS STORY!!!**


	8. Ch 8: Where is my sister?

**AN: …Nothing to report.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. Just this idea for a story.**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 8: Where is my sister?**

000

(Slytherin Girls Dorm; Katey's POV)

I was awoken by the sound of girls fighting. I sat up and saw Pansy and Brittany going at it! They were in each other's faces. They were: shouting, cussing, and throwing threats like there was no tomorrow. I was surprised that they got in each other's faces so early. I expected that it would happen a little later in the year. I was watching them yell at each other back and forth like it was a tennis match.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked Desi.

"Umm," Desi looked at her watch. "In exactly one minute they would have been arguing for one WHOLE HOUR!!" Desi yelled the last part so they would get the drift and shut-up.

"Too bad Brittany is the one fighting 'cause then she could make the arguing stop."

Desi nodded in agreement. "You aren't the only one."

"Where's Ginnie?"

"Oh yeah, she's still sleeping."

"Still?"

"Yep. That girl woke up when they started arguing and put a silencing charm around her bed so she couldn't hear them."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't know. But they better stop arguing before I go insane!!!"

I looked at my clock that was on my bedside and saw that it was five thirty in the morning. "You gotta be kidding me! They are arguing this early in the morning?"

"I know! A girl needs her beauty sleep."

"Right…you don't need it."

"Aw…Katey," Desi said pulling me into a hug. Desi is one those girls that gets all gushy when you call her pretty or say something sweet and Bexxi is one of those girls too.

"Desi, no hug. I'm still tired."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late."

"Well excuse me for falling off my bed!!"

"You're excused."

"Let go of me!" I yelled and Desi stopped hugging me. "Thank-you. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go sleep on the common room couch." I grabbed my pillow and blanket. I put my slippers on and went downstairs to the Slytherin Common Room. When I heard voices I stopped in my tracks and began to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"So you and Song are getting pretty serious huh?" Blaise asked tiredly as he stretched.

Draco yawned. "Yeah. But I don't think it's going to last long. If my father finds out then he'll kill me."

"Why? I mean she's a Pureblood right?"

"Yeah, but father has been acting strangely lately. I can't do anything to please him. Wait until he finds out that I'm going out with Song."

"But still…you love her, right?"

Draco rubbed his tired eyes and looked at Blaise. "Blaise, you don't have to love the person you are with to be in a relationship but you should end it before the person falls in love with you and you don't love them back."

"I know that, but you don't love Song?"

"Not really. I was just looking for some fun. I have a feeling that she loves me though."

"So you're going to end it?"

"Whats with all the questions?"

"I'm just curious. We haven't talked in a while."

"We talked last night, now changing subject. Whats going on between you and the Potter girl?"

"Nothing is going on between us."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Mhmm."

"What? Nothing is going on."

"Right. Then what was with the whole thing at dinner?"

"Well…I was thinking that Potty would be mad if I had started developing feelings for Potterella."

"Potterella?"

"What? It gets confusing when you say Potter because umm…hello they have the same last names!! So the boy is Potty and Potterella is the girl."

"Uh…yeah that's insulting," Draco said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why do we have to insult her? I mean she has half of the Dark Lords powers right? She's Parseltongue and she got sorted into Slytherin while Potty got into Gryffindor."

"Look don't ask me. She's a Potter. I don't choose to be mean to my enemies. I would've been friends with her if her brother didn't speak for her."

"Uh-huh."

Draco sighed. "Why would you even like her?"

"Look just because you don't like her doesn't mean that I can't like her!!!"

"Okay mate, chill. I get it."

"Doesn't seem like you do! I overheard Katelyn and Nguyen talking. Katelyn likes YOU! Not me!"

"So you're mad at me just because your body lass doesn't like you back?"

Blaise's face was starting to turn red from anger. He just wanted to get up and beat the shit out of him because of the way he talking about me. Blaise closed his eyes and counted to ten in his mind and he opened his eyes again. Blaise looked around. Malfoy was gone. _Maybe he went off to bed_ Blaise thought to himself and sat down on the couch.

I peeked my head out and began to stare at Blaise. I felt bad for him. He had a lot of feelings for me and I was feeling some of those feelings towards Draco. I felt terrible. I sat on the staircase thinking and thinking of what to do.

I was beginning to fall for Blaise and it scared me. I never fell so far and I was hoping that someone would catch me and save me. But maybe I didn't want to be saved. Maybe I wanted to be with Blaise.

The more I thought about it the more I realized that Blaise was stealing my heart instead of Draco. Ever since I had laid my eyes on Draco I wanted him and here I was sitting here and wanting a certain Italian boy that had black hair and gorgeous green eyes that had a charming smile when he was flirting or being "kind". (**AN: I know that he doesn't or might have green eyes but I think he will look a lot cuter with green eyes.**)

Then I felt a pain in my chest and then I realized that I couldn't go after Blaise because Desi was practically in love with him. I felt the pain grow. I felt as if someone was stabbing me in the heart. I knew why this was. I had taken a vow that I would never ever love, date or even start getting second thoughts with one of my best friends' crushes.

I had to get away but I couldn't go to the Hospital Wing 'cause then I would have to pass Blaise and the pain would get worse. And I couldn't go upstairs because then I would have to tell Desi what was wrong and the pain would be a lot worse. I took my chances and ran down the rest of the stairs and passed Blaise.

"Katelyn?" Blaise asked as I ran past him "Katelyn?!" He yelled louder.

I grabbed right where my heart was and ran faster to the Hospital Wing. I didn't stop as I heard Blaise's calls getting louder and louder. I turned my head and saw that he was running after me, so what did I do? I ran faster and turned a corner and hid behind a pillar with a hand over my heart and a hand over my mouth to keep myself from gasping from the pain.

Blaise turned the corner and he didn't see me hiding behind the pillar. Blaise looked around a bit to see if he could see me running to wherever I was running to. When he didn't see me, he sighed and walked back to the Slytherin common room. He didn't know what was going on and he was worried. He was worried for the girl that he was thinking he was falling in love with.

I stuck my head out and saw his retreating back and I started running again. I ran faster and faster when the pain was getting worse. I burst through the Hospital Wing doors. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office with a very stern look on her face since I had startled her and that she just burst through the doors. Katey looked at her before she collapsed to the floor from the pain in her heart. Madam Pomfrey had a look that was indescribable. She waved her wand and Katey floated to a hospital bed where Madam Pomfrey started to run some tests to see what the problem was.

000

(Desi's POV)

About two hours later, I was pacing in the girls' dormitories. I was worried about my best friend. Katey had said that she was going to sleep on the couch in the common room and when I went down stairs, Katey wasn't there. I saw Blaise and asked him if he had seen her and he said that he did but then he lost her as she had turned the corner. I thought of going to the Hospital Wing but I had a feeling that Katey wasn't there.

Virginie was still sleeping and was about to get up because her alarm was about to go off. Brittany had stopped fighting with Pansy about… ummm…two minutes ago. Brittany was now looking through her clothes to see what clothes were clean and what clothes were dirty. She put on a pair of clean clothes and put the ones that smelled dirty and/or looked dirty in her laundry hamper.

_BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP._

Virginie woke up and smashed her alarm clock with her shoe. She sat up and saw that I was pacing. "Why are you…p—p…pacing?" Virginie asked yawning.

"Katey isn't in the common room and she said that she was going to be in the common room," I replied sitting on the side of Ginnie's bed.

"Oh…when did she go down to the common room?"

"Five thirty."

Virginie looked at her clock and had a puzzled look on her face. She looked back at me. "That was two hours ago."

"No shit Sherlock."

"I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she got dressed and went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast."

"I guess so."

"We should start getting ready."

Ginnie got up and took about a ten minute shower and went over to her dresser to grab her uniform. She put on her uniform and put a drying spell on her hair. After that she went over to her mirror on her dresser and started to put on the simple make-up: the eye-shadow, lip-gloss, and a little bit of blush. She pulled out her beauty book that had spells in it that would enhance things to your satisfaction. She found a spell that would curl her black shoulder length hair. She did the spell on one of her American Girl Dolls to make sure that she had the spell down. Once she had the spell down, she preformed the spell on her hair and it came out perfect. Ginnie smiled in satisfaction and waited for me to get ready.

I went into the bathroom after Ginnie came out. I took about a twenty minute shower. I came out quickly and put my uniform on. I dried my hair with the drying spell and curled my hair a little and I put on lip-gloss. I was one of those black girls that didn't like to wear globs and globs of make-up that made them look like circus clowns.

Brittany was already sitting on her bed with her uniform on. She had the white shirt, the black boys' pants, and the green and silver tie. She had her hair up in that stupid pony-tail. She didn't put any make-up on and her hair was also a little frizzy. She wasn't as satisfied as Ginnie and I were but she wasn't as ready to ask them for their help to get her out of her shell.

As us three girls walked down the stairs to the common room they saw that Sam was waiting for them. Sam looked at them and leaned over to try and find Katey.

"Where's Katey?" Sam asked concerned.

"We think that she might already be in the Great Hall eating," I answered.

"Oh…okay."

Then the four of us walked off to the Great Hall hoping and praying that Katey was sitting at the Slytherin table eating. As we got closer to the Great Hall they saw the form of Skylar standing at the door waiting for them.

"Merlin! It's about time that you guys got here! Do you know how long I have been standing here-- where's Katey?" Skylar asked when he had noticed that Katey wasn't standing there with them.

"She isn't in the Great Hall?" Sam asked him.

Skylar shook his head. "I thought she was with you."

"I haven't seen her since five thirty this morning," I said getting really worried.

"Hey guys," Harry replied coming over to them. "Where's Katey?"

We all looked at each other wondering what to say to Harry. We didn't want to worry him by telling him that they had no fucking clue where his twin was.

"Where is my sister?" Harry asked again getting worried because of the worried looks on our faces.

**

* * *

AN: ……I have nothing to say to you people.**


	9. Ch 9: Hospitals and Classes

**AN: Better review or else! And Sorry Mony!!! I LOVE YOU!!! BTW! ****blush hot spicey red your little chart is at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 9: Hospitals and Classes **

000

(Desi's POV)

"Where is my sister?" Harry asked again getting worried because of the worried looks on our faces.

"Ummm…Harry," I said in an uneasy voice. "We don't know where she is."

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"Exactly that."

"How can you not know where she is?"

"She said she was gonna be in the Slytherin common room so when I went downstairs…she wasn't there."

"She wasn't there?"

"Yea, I asked Blaise if he had seen her but he said that he lost her around a corner."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know!"

"That helps."

"Look, Harry you aren't the only one who's worried about her. We all are."

"I know. But she's the only family I have left, besides Sirius."

"We know, Harry. We know."

"So what do we do?" Skylar asked worriedly.

"Oh yes let's just ask each other that question until we realize that it doesn't help us at all!" Brittany yelled frustrated.

"Shesh Brittany, don't need to get all hot and bothered about it," Ginnie replied rolling her eyes.

Then Bexxi came out of the Great Hall and walked over to the group of people that were now arguing….which of course…was us. Bexxi looked at us like we were crazy.

"HEY!!!" Bexxi yelled to get us to shut-up. We all stopped arguing and we looked at Bexxi. "What are we fighting about?"

"Well…we can't find Katey anywhere," I said.

"What you mean? She's in the Hospital Wing."

"How do you know that?"

"Well…I overheard Madam Pomfrey telling Professor Dumbledore of why Katey might not be able to go to classes today."

"And you couldn't tell this to us sooner?!"

"I thought you knew."

"If we knew then we would be in the Hospital Wing right by her side, unlike you!" I looked at the others. "Let's go."

Harry, Skylar, Ginnie, Brittany, Sam and I walked all the way over to the Hospital Wing which is on the first floor. Once we got to the front doors of the Hospital Wing, Harry pushed open the doors and walked in the room, we followed suit. We looked around until we saw a girl with long black hair sitting up in her bed eating breakfast.

000

(Katey's POV)

"Katelyn!" Harry ran over to the side of my bed and pulled up a chair. "How are you feeling?" He grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Uh…I'm good. Just a little dizzy and a little tired," I answered weakly.

"Why are you here?"

"Well…um." I motioned for Harry to bend down. I whispered in his ear, "All the way back in first year I asked Hermione to help me with an Unbreakable Vow. I set it to be in my heart, and if I ever had a crush, like, or loved one of my best friends crushes, my heart would be in pain because that's what my vow was. I rather have one of my best friends than a boy."

"Oh…what a weird vow."

"Hey," I declared. Then I coughed a few times "Try being a girl with such great friends."

"No thank you. I love being a guy."

I smacked his arm playfully. "You know what I mean."

"Hey Katey," Desi said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Desi."

"I know why you're here. Hermione told me about the v--…thing."

"Oh…so you're not mad?"

"Well first I need to ask who the guy is."

"Umm…it's…Blaise."

Desi's and Harry's mouth dropped. But a smiled started playing on Desi's lips but Harry's face was of an utterly disgusted face.

"Harry, don't look at me like that!" Harry closed his mouth and looked at the dead flowers by the window.

Desi crawled to be sitting up next to me. "Katey…I don't like Blaise anymore. I like Dean."

"When did you decide this?"

"Last night."

"So you still liked Blaise last night?"

"Yea, but I got over him this morning."

"No wonder why my heart stopped hurting."

Desi nodded. "I guess I should have gotten over him last night, huh?"

"No its okay. Whats life without a few death experiences? Or near death experiences?"

"Katey…Katey, don't strain yourself."

"Okay." I nodded and giggled lightly. I looked around the room and I noticed that Mony wasn't there. "Where's Mony?"

"Oh…she had to go and talk to Dumbledore about…well….you know."

I shook my head. "No…"

Ginnie rolled her eyes. "Desi…Katey doesn't know."

"Oh…I forgot…"

"What? Tell me…what happened?"

"Well…Mony should tell you. We shouldn't," Ginnie said biting her lip guiltily.

The bell rang and it echoed throughout the Hospital Wing almost shattering the vase the dead flowers were in.

"Well we gotta go Katey," Desi said standing up from the side of the bed she was on.

"Yeah, we should be going," Harry stood up from his chair. "Try not to get yourself into trouble." Harry kissed me on the forehead and walked out.

"Wait!!!" I coughed. "Let me go with you! Hospitals are so depressing!" I complained.

"Katey relax. Sam, Skylar and I will come see you at our free period which is right before lunch," Ginnie said with a smile on her face. She knew how much I hated hospitals. "I promise that we will come. And Brittany will come visit you at her free period which is right before ours."

"When's my free period?" I asked.

"I don't know. I didn't get your schedule."

"Thanks Ginnie," I said with sarcasm.

"Welcome Katey!" Ginnie replied in a sing song voice as she ran to catch up with the others.

"Don't worry, Katey. Harry and I will come visit you at _our _free period which is right after lunch. It's also your free period. I got your schedule for you," Desi replied handing me my schedule. "Mony also has free period with us. I think you have most of your classes with Mony, Harry and me."

"At least somebody got it. Thanks Desi." I smiled. "Now get going you don't want to be late for your classes."

"Oh yes I do," Desi said smiling. "Bye Katey!" Desi yelled as she ran out of the Hospital Wing to go to her classes.

I smiled and looked down at my schedule. This is what it read:

_Monday Tables__  
9-10, Transfiguration_

_10:05-11:30, Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_11:30-12:15, Lunch_

_12:15-12:30, Free_

_12:30-1:30, Care of Magical Creatures_

_1:45-3:00, Ancient Runes_

_Tuesdays_

_9-10, Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_10:05-11:30, Charms_

_11:30-12:15, Lunch_

_12:15-12:30, Free_

_12:35-1:35, Divination_

_1:40-3:00, Herbology_

_11pm-midnight, Astronomy_

_Wednesday_

_9-10, Transfiguration_

_10:05-11:30, Charms_

_11:30-12:15, Lunch_

_12:15-12:30, Free_

_12:30-1:30, Care of Magical Creatures_

_1:45-3:00, Arithmancy_

_Thursday_

_9-10, Defense Against the Dark Arts._

_10:05-11:30, Potions._

_11:30-12:15, Lunch._

_12:15-12:30,_ _Free._

_12:35-1:35, Arithmancy._

_1:40-3, Herbology._

_11:00pm-midnight-Astronomy._

_Friday_

_9-10, Transfiguration_

_10:05-11:30, Potions_

_11:30-12:15, Lunch_

_12:15-12:30, Free_

_12:30-1:30, Care of Magical Creatures_

_1:45-3:00, Divination_

I sighed. I have no idea why I took Care of Magical Creatures again. Ginnie had talked me into it. It's not that I didn't like COMC (Care Of Magical Creatures) I was very good at it. I loved learning about animals.

But I wished that I chose Muggle Studies with Sam, Brittany and Skylar. But I had Divination. I also loved Divination I was also very good at it. I could usually see the "future" but sometimes it didn't come out fully. Like it would be blurry but it would come out fully in my dream but of course I forgot what it was when I woke up the next morning.

000

(Katey's POV)

I was looking around the room bored out of my fucking mind.

I sighed loudly and angrily. "MERLIN!!! I AM SOOOO FRIGGEN BORED!!!" I shouted angrily as I reached for my pumpkin juice to drink and I took a sip.

"Wow…you do seem bored," Blaise replied walking into the Hospital Wing.

I looked up and spat my pumpkin juice out of my mouth.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at me. "Did I say something disturbing or funny?"

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "No…I just didn't expect to see you…that's all."

"Oh…so do you want me to leave then?"

I shook my head. "No…I'm bored out of my mind."

"I can see that," Blaise smirked.

_I love that smirk_, I thought to myself smiling.

Blaise looked around the room awkwardly. "Umm….hospitals are a little depressing."

"How do you think I feel?"

He smiled and walked over to my bed and pulled up a chair to sit on. "So why are you in the Hospital?"

"Umm…girl stuff. You don't want to know about it," I replied but then my eyes widened. "But it's not that kind of girl stuff though," I finished quickly.

"Uh…okay."

"Hey Katelyn. I thought I would come visit you since you were bored," Skylar said walking into the room without noticing Blaise.

"Umm…Thanks," I said awkwardly.

"Oh…I didn't know that _he _was here."

I glared at Skylar as Blaise looked at Skylar.

"What?!" Skylar asked.

"I think I'll go. I'll see you later Potter," Blaise said getting up and leaving.

I glared at Skylar. "Thanks a lot Skylar!!!"

"What did I do?" he asked as he sat in the chair Blaise was sitting in.

I sighed heavily, "Nothing. What do you want?!"

"I wanted to visit you. I felt sorry that you were stuck in here all alone."

"Well…you couldn't have waited until like…I don't know…lunch to visit me?!"

"Hey!!! You're lucky that I saved you from that creep!!"

I made our eyes meet and I made sure I had a lot of anger in my eyes. "I happen to like that 'creep'!!!"

Skylar was a bit taken back when I said that. He huffed and stood up. "I only wanted to keep you company. I'm sorry that I was only thinking about you!!!" he yelled leaving the room.

Madam Pomfrey came out when she heard Skylar slam the door shut. "What is going on in here?"

"Nothing Madam Pomfrey. Just a little argument that me and Skylar were having," I replied looking down at my hands that were gripping onto the bed sheet so tight that my knuckles were white.

"Well…I will not tolerate for you to be slamming doors in my Hospital."

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey. It won't happen again."

"It better not. Well…I guess you can go since you seem to be fine."

"Really?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "And if there are any problems with your heart please come and see me right away."

"Okay!" I changed as fast as I could and ran all the way to lunch.

000

(No One's POV)

"EW!!! Get that nasty food away from me!!!" Desi shouted as Bam Bam! (Sam's best friend) kept shoving his new "food creation" to Desi. "I don't want to eat it!!! I saw you make it!"

"So?" Bam Bam asked taking a bite of his food. "It's good."

"Yeah right," Ginnie whispered to Desi and Desi giggled in reply.

"Hey guys," Katey said as she sat down next to Desi. "What did I miss?"

"Katey!!!" Desi shouted as she hugged Katey into a bone crushing hug.

"Desi…I need to b…breathe!!"

"Oh…sorry." Desi stopped hugging Katey. "Well you haven't missed much. It's just that Skylar is pissed off for some reason."

"I know why."

"Why?"

"He got mad at me."

"Why did he get mad at you?"

"Because I got mad at him for interrupting me and Blaise's conversation."

"Oh…I think he's jealous."

"Who?"

"Skylar. You are like drooling over Blaise."

"I am not!!!"

"Katey…yes you are. You are falling for the third hottest guy at school!"

"Who are first and second?"

"Dean and Seamus."

"I think Seamus is way hotter than Dean…by a long shot."

"Okay fine. Seamus is first, then Dean and then Blaise."

"I think Malfoy is before Blaise. It's hard to tell."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"I think it's Draco, Blaise, Seamus, Dean and then Harry," Mony replied picking at her food.

Katey looked at her and smiled. "I couldn't agree more…except Harry is cuter than Dean."

"Katey! That's your brother!" Ginnie hissed.

"So? Just because he's my brother doesn't mean I can't think he's cute."

Ginnie giggled. "Yeah Harry is pretty cute." Ginnie turned her head and started staring at Harry.

Katey laughed and rolled her eyes. She laughed even more as Desi started to stare at Dean. "Des you're hooked."

Desi looked at Katey. "No I'm not," Desi declined as she went back to staring at Dean.

Katey sighed and rolled her eyes at her. "Hey Ginnie, what class do you have next?"

"Umm…let me check my schedule," Ginnie said taking out her schedule. "I have DADA and then I have COMC with you."

"Thank Merlin. I would never want to be alone in COMC. It is a really cool class but I just know all the stuff already."

"Yeah me too. That's why I didn't take the class again," Brittany said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Lucky," Katey mumbled.

"Soooo…you and Blaise," Ginnie said elbowing Katey lightly.

Katey looked at Ginnie. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh."

"What I don't. Nothing happened."

"What do you mean nothing happened?!"

"Skylar walked in and interrupted us talking."

Ginnie gasped. "That jerk!"

Katey raised an eyebrow at her. "Umm…okay. He was only trying to make sure I wasn't lonely."

"But still! He interrupted your talking with your crush!!!" Ginnie was shouting now and everyone turned their attention to the Slytherin table.

"Ginnie…you're making everyone look at us."

Ginnie looked around and saw that everyone was watching them. "Oi!!! You have your own lives…why aren't you living in them!!"

Katey and Desi giggled as Ginnie kept glaring at all the people who were watching them.

"I think you need to breathe Ginnie," Katey said still giggling.

Ginnie looked at her curiously and said, "Oh…" And then she started giggling.

"Whats going on?" Bam Bam asked looking at the three giggling girls.

"We…are…just having a little…bit of fun!" Katey said in between fits of giggles.

"Oh. I didn't know you were like that," Sam said as he started laughing and he started pounding the table. Then Bam Bam started pounding on the table making the table shake.

"Earthquake!!!" Katey, Ginnie, Mony and Desi yelled in unison as they ran out of the room screaming like there was an earthquake.

"What the hell," Malfoy asked as he watched the four screaming girls run out of the Great Hall.

"I don't know," Blaise said dreamily as he watched Katey run out.

"Oh Merlin," Malfoy said rolling his eyes.

"What?" Blaise asked as he looked back at his lunch.

"You're in love with her!"

"What?! I can't be…can I?"

"You can't stop thinking about her. I hear you talking about her in your sleep," Draco replied looking down at Blaise's food. "You even spelled her name out in your food!"

"Huh?" Blaise looked down at his food and saw that he did write Katelyn's name in his food. "Crap!" He started to eat the words away.

"Umm…Blaise. You could've just scrambled it so it didn't say her name anymore."

Blaise looked at him with food in his mouth. "Oh yeah."

Malfoy just rolled his eyes at Blaise and went back to eating.

000

(Katey's POV)

I was sitting by the lake with Desi and Mony.

"Hey Desi," I said turning towards her.

"Hmm?" Desi asked poking a weird looking thing in the water with a stick.

"Who do you like now?"

"I like Dean Thomas. He is soooo cute!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well…I was just--."

"Katey! This isn't about what had happened earlier with the whole Vow thing," Desi asked interrupting me.

"Well…."

"Katey! I told you that it wasn't as big of a deal. If you want Blaise…then go after him!"

"But Desi--."

"No! If you want him…ask him out."

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"I'm not…I'm not pretty enough."

Mony stood up and hit me hard on the arm "Are you kidding?! You have got to be the most stunning girl I have ever seen! I mean your hair is so straight and shiny. And you have the most beautiful green eyes. Any guy that doesn't like you is obviously an idiot!"

I smiled up at Mony. "Thanks Mony. You're the best!!!" I yelled hugging Mony so tight that wind couldn't even blow between us.

Mony smiled and hugged me back. "I'm just being truthful."

I smiled. "Come on. Let's go to COMC."

"Have fun!" Desi yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But don't you have COMC too?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll go too. To get my books," Desi said getting up and following Mony and me into the Slytherin dorms.

000

(NO ONE'S POV)

"Where is it?!" Desi asked as she searched for her book.

"Maybe if you didn't lay your clothes everywhere than you would know where it is," Ginnie said as she waited with Katey and Mony for Desi to grab her COMC book.

"Desi hurry up or we'll be late. And Hagrid can't give us any special treatment since he doesn't teach COMC and that other Professor came back. Merlin…what was his name?"

"Sounds like you need to pay more attention," Pansy Parkinson replied as she walked into the room.

"Perhaps you need to shut your trap before I shut it for you!"

"Hmm…temper," Pansy replied shaking her head and grabbing her book and walking out of the room.

"I really hate her," Katey said gritting her teeth.

"Katey…relax," Ginnie replied patting Katey's shoulder.

Katey sighed.

Mony laughed. "Hey Katey. Why don't we work together on Parkinson? I go this way…and you'll go that way?" Mony punched the air acting out how she would punch Parkinson.

I burst out laughing. "Name the time and place, Mony."

"I found it!" Desi shouted as she pulled the COMC book out of her trunk.

"Grubbly-Plank!" Ginnie shouted. "That's her name. Professor Grubbly-Plank."

"Oh…yeah. She's the professor that looks grubbly!" Katey said laughing.

Ginnie hit Katey in the stomach with her book. "Katey…that's not very nice to say."

"I didn't say that it was nice," Katey said starting to laugh again as she started rubbing her tummy where Ginnie had hit her.

"If you two don't mind…I'd like to get to class early," Desi replied walking out of the room with her head held high.

"Oh…I know she trippin'!"Mony yelled pointing at Desi with her thumb.

Ginnie shrugged and started walking with Katey and Mony. "And since when did you speak slang?"

"Oh great…she's turning into one of those hip-hop rappers!" Katey started laughing. Ginnie looked at Katey before she joined in on the laughter.

Mony crossed her arms. "Hey! Shud up! It's not my fault that those rappers are so good at…rapping."

Ginnie and Katey looked at each other before they burst out laughing again. Mony squinted her eyes at them then she couldn't help but join in on the laughter.

"Besides her name is Professor Wilhemina," Desi shouted to them.

000

(COMC; KATEY'S POV)

"Alright class. Settle down. It's time to start the lesson," Professor Wilhemina shouted to the class.

Everyone silenced at once.

I looked around the class. There was barely anybody there that I knew. Harry wasn't there. Neither was Ron of Hermione. I sighed. _How did I get sucked into this?_

"Okay…I'm going to take roll. Anna Alveraz?

"Not here!" Bobby Coldwell shouted to the teacher. Bobby was a very hyper kid. And when he wasn't hyper…that's when he was scary. Bobby was a fourth year Hufflepuff. "Someone," he looked over at the Slytherins, "put something in her food that made her sick."

All of the Slytherins laughed except for Ginnie, Desi, Mony and I. The four of us girls just looked at the laughing Slytherins disappointedly.

"Alright, alright, now that's enough! We won't have any time to do anything in the class."

"Maybe that's the point," I whispered to both Ginnie, Mony and Desi and they responded with giggling.

"Silence!!!" Professor Wilhemina shouted. The class quieted down immediately. "Thank you. Susan Bones?"

"Here!!!" Susan Bones answered waving her hand in the air.

"Alright, Bobby Coldwell?"

"Here!!!!!" Bobby yelled bouncing up and down.

"Somebody needs to give decaf," Desi whispered to Ginnie, Mony and me. Our faces were turning purple because we tried hard not to burst out laughing.

"Richard Gonzales?" Professor Wilhemina continued.

"Here," Richard answered. Richard….now every single girl in the school knew who Richard was. He was a major hottie. He was smart, funny, cute, sweet, and an athlete. All the girls envied the girl he was dating. He was dating Mikayla Liston.

Mikayla Liston was a popular girl in school. All the guys knew who _she_ was. She was like Richard's equal. She was smart, funny, nice, pretty and she was also an athlete. They were perfect together.

"Why does he have to be taken? He is so fine!" Desi whispered to Mony, Ginnie and me.

"Desi, you think everybody is fine!" I whispered giggling.

"No…not everybody. I don't think that Ashwin Ramesh is fine."

"Umm…who would?"

"The girl he's going out with. Merlin. What was her name?"

"Oh you mean Anais Rayon?" Ginnie whispered to Mony, Desi and me.

"Oh yeah! That's her name," I exclaimed quietly.

"Ladies!!! Are you quite finished?" Professor Wilhemina asked obviously ticked off.

"Actually Professor, Virginie, Desiree, Symmone and I were talking about how much we love Care of Magical Creatures. Especially when you're teaching it," I answered sucking up to the teacher.

"Oh…well I'm flattered. But please don't talk until I am finished," Professor Wilhemina said believing what Katey said. "Anyways, Draco Malfoy?"

"Here," Draco said walking over to join the group. "Sorry I'm late professor, Dumbledore wanted to speak with me and Blaise. Blaise is on his way."

"Oh…it's quite alright Mr. Malfoy. Just next time bring a note."

"Sorry Professor…I'll try to remember."

"Okay good. Virginie Nguyen?"

"Present," Ginnie said raising her hand from where she was sitting on the grass.

"Good. Katelyn Potter?"

"Here!" I yelled.

"Oh…I guess your brother didn't sign up for this class. Shame."

I looked down at the ground with a scowl. I hated it when my teachers did this. My teachers would much rather have Harry in their class than just me. That's why I liked Remus as a teacher. He treated Harry and I equally. He treated us as individuals.

"Symmone Roundtree?"

"Here!!!" Mony yelled as loud as she could.

The professor sighed. "Right. So glad you're in my class."

Mony's mouth dropped as Ginnie, Desi and I giggled.

"...Desiree Welcome?"

"Here!" Desi yelled waving her hand around like a lunatic.

"Okay. Blaise Zabini?"

"I'm here," Blaise replied taking a seat next to me. "Sorry I'm late I had to--."

"It's okay Mr. Zabini. Mr. Malfoy has already explained the situation," Professor Wilhemina said. "Alright it looks like almost all of us are here. Now let's get on with class shall we?"

All the students mumbled and groaned. We were obviously not ready to get class started.

"Now…who can tell me what a Blast-Ended Skrewt is?"

Only Mony, Ginnie, Bobby, and I raised our hands.

"Ms. Potter?"

I stood up. "A Blast-Ended Skrewt is when crossing manticores and fire-crabs. Newly-hatched skrewts look like pale, slimy, deformed, shell-less lobsters. They have no heads but have legs sticking out at odd angles. The creatures are about six inches long and smell strongly of rotten fish. Sparks fly out from their ends every so often which propels them forward a few inches. Some skrewts have stings which are the males--and the females have suckers on their bellies to suck blood."

"Very well described Ms. Potter. Fifteen points to Slytherin."

I sat down smiling as the Slytherins clapped and shouted happily while the others groaned and moaned.

"How did you know that much about Blast-ended Skrewts?" Blaise asked curiously.

I looked at him smiling. "I do a lot of reading."

"I know. But how can you memorize all of that?"

"Like I said, I do a lot of reading. And I love to read. I read a lot books over and over again until I have had enough of that book."

"Wow. I could never read the same book over and over again until I memorized it."

I giggled. "It's not that hard. And I thought you loved to read."

"I do. I read some classics too."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I mostly read books about historic battles and adventurous journeys."

I giggled even more. "Why aren't you such a 'big time reader'?"

Blaise laughed. "Why yes I am. Thank you for noticing."

I giggled once more.

"Hmm…I keep making you giggle."

"Now don't start getting a big head now."

"Oh…so now you're insulting me?"

"No…just don't get a big ego. It's big enough already."

Blaise chuckled. "Potter, you are not like all of the girls out there."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Blaise leaned over to my ear and whispered softly, "It's a good thing."

I bit my lip and I blushed. "Really?"

Blaise stood up and walked over to Malfoy without saying anything more.

I let out the breath that I didn't know that I was holding and I fell backwards onto the grass to look up at sky.

"Whacha' doin'?" Desi asked as she stood over me.

I sighed dreamily. "I fell for him."

"Oh…I see." Desi sat down next to me. "He is pretty hot isn't he?"

"Pretty hot? He is extremely hot! He drives me nuts! I don't know what to do."

"Uh…I got a suggestion…Ask! Him! Out!!!" Mony yelled hearing me and Desi's conversation.

"I can't."

"Katey…if it's about me…I'm gonna slap you until you say that you like him," Desi threatened as she raised her hand.

I smacked Desi's hand away. "Desi…it's not about you. It's me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to date yet."

"Well you better get ready or someone else will ask him out!"

"I dunno."

"Katey…"

"Desi, I don't want to talk about it," I replied as I stood up and walked over to Ginnie to help her look for Blast-Ended Skrewts.

"What was that about between you and Desi?" Ginnie asked picking up a rock with caution.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later. I don't feel like talking about it right now," I answered truthfully.

"Oh…okay then. But remember she's one of your best friends. You can't stay mad at her forever."

"I know. Let's just look for those stupid Skrewts." I picked up a big rock with Ginnie's help. I started screaming and running.

Everyone looked over at me who I was hiding safely behind Mony.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mony asked looking at me.

"There, there, there was a snake!" I said as I started crying.

Mony knew that I hated snakes. I used to love them until one night I had a dream about one of my best friends getting bitten by a poisonous snake and dying.

Malfoy walked over to Mony and me. "Whats the problem? It's just a snake?"

"Well it might just be a snake to you. But to Kate…it's like death," Mony answered with venom in her voice.

"But still it's just a stupid snake."

"Just leave. Nobody wants you here!"

"Like I would want to be here anyway," Draco replied strutting off back to Blaise.

"Kate it's okay. Don't even think about that dream you had, okay?"

"It's hard not to. It looked just like the snake from my dreams. It was long, and green. And I swear it looked like the snake from the dream, Nagini," I replied shaking hard.

Ginnie ran over to us. "Katey are you okay? Did it bite you?"

I shook my head. "No…I'm alright."

"I think you should go to see Madam Pomfrey, Ms. Potter," Professor Wilhemina said. "Ms. Nguyen go and tell Mr. Potter that his sister is in the Hospital Wing. And Ms. Roundtree walk with Ms. Potter to the Hospital Wing. I want Madam Pomfrey to check you over and see if you are alright."

"Yes Professor," Ginnie and Mony said in unison. Ginnie ran off to Harry's Divination classroom as Mony walked with me to the Hospital Wing.

000

(Katey's POV)

"Katey you should rest," Mony replied looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine," I said as I took a bite of my dinner. "I just…I just needed to rest for a while and I did that in the Hospital Wing."

The word flew around Hogwarts as fast as you could say Hogsmeade. People found out about what had happened in COMC. Harry had just found out and ran over to me.

"Katey are you alright? I just heard what happened."

"I'm fine Harry. I just got a little freaked out is all."

"Okay. I'm glad that you're okay though," he said kissing my forehead and walking back to the Gryffindor table.

"Aw…that was so sweet," Desi said. "He kissed you on the forehead."

"Des, he's my brother."

"So? He doesn't have to care. Like…Anna's brother doesn't care about her."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Mony. "Mony, just please stop. I'm fine. Everything's fine," I replied getting really annoyed and I stood up and I walked back to the Slytherin Girl's Dorm.

"Whats got into her?" Desi asked confused.

"I dunno," Ginnie said shrugging her shoulders.

000

(Slytherin Common Room; Blaise's POV)

"Blaise why don't you ask her out to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked me.

"Why are you pestering me about it?" I asked very annoyed.

"I am sick of you talking about her. So just ask her out already!"

"Fine! I will," I said getting up and walking over to Nguyen and Roundtree. "Have you seen Katelyn?"

"Umm…she should be in the Library. Why?" Nguyen answered not looking up from her book as Roundtree mouthed words to a song she was listening to on her iPod.

"She might tell you later," I walked out of the Slytherin Common Room and I started walking to the Library. I walked inside and saw a stack of books on a table.

I walked over to the table and saw that there was no one there. "How?"

"Hey," Katey said scaring me as she put a few books on the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm….I could ask you the same question," I replied smirking.

"Touché."

"Well…actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go…umm…out on a date sometime?"

She looked as though she was a bit taken back by the question so she stood there shocked.

"If you don't want to go then that's fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to."

"No, no, no, no. I just was shocked. Umm…of course. I would love to go out on a date with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Umm…Friday night?"

"Sure."

"At eight?"

"Yeah. See you then."

"Okay. Bye," I said as I walked away.

**

* * *

An: Okay…I better get some major effin reviews for this since this is the longest chapter I have ever done!**

**

* * *

KATEY LIKES BLAISE AND BLAISE LIKES KATEY**

**KATEY LIKES DRACO A TINY BIT**

**HARRY LIKES CHO OBVIOUSLY**

**DRACO IS WITH BEXXI BUT HE DOESN'T REALLY LIKE **_**LIKE**_** HER.**

**BEXXI IS WITH DRACO…YOU'LL FIND OUT OF HER FEELINGS**

**DESI LIKES DEAN**

**GINNIE LIKES HARRY**

**BRITTANY LIKES DRACO**

**SAM……I DUNNO YET**

**BAM BAM LIKES NO ONE**

**SKYLAR…YOU'LL FIND THAT OUT SOON**

**KEVIN BLAIR……NO ONE.**

**

* * *

AN: I DECIDED THAT I WILL PUT THIS IN ALL CHAPTERS SO THERE IS NO CONFUSION. **


	10. Ch 10: Fighting

**AN: I like that I am getting more reviews but I would like a few more. Please and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**WARNING RATED K+ AND M!!!!  
**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 10: Fighting**

000

(Katey's POV)

"Are you serious?!" Desi asked squealing with excitement.

"Dead serious! He asked me out!!!" I yelled also with excitement.

"OMG!!!" Desi, Mony and Ginnie shouted at the same time.

"Whats so 'omg'?" Sam asked as he walked into the room with Skylar and Bam Bam.

"Blaise just asked Katey out," Ginnie said as he elbowed me in the arm lightly.

"And you said yes?" Skylar asked with a worried face on.

"Of course she did! Who wouldn't?!" Desi shouted.

"Katey! Why?!" Sam asked. "Why, Katey, why?"

"Shut-up!!!" I yelled smacking Sam on the arm.

"Why did you leave your papers in the closet?" Bam Bam asked me.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I dunno. I was bored okay? God! Can't a guy be bored?" Bam Bam shouted waving his arms everywhere as he walked up to his room.

"Is he on his period?" I asked.

"Yes he is. I personally think he is," Ginnie said shaking her head and giggling.

"Ew," Mony Desi, and I said before we started giggling.

"Meatspin," Bam Bam said starting to laugh.

"EW!!! You nasty!!!" I yelled as I started laughing too.

"You're so gross!!!" Ginnie said slapping Bam Bam on the arm.

"What?" Bam Bam asked as laughed/

"Whats Meatspin?" Desi asked confused.

"You don't wanna know," Ginnie, Mony and I replied shaking our heads.

"But I wanna know!"

"Fine," I said as I went over to Desi and whispered what Meatspin is about.

When I finished telling her what Meatspin is, her mouth was wide open and her eye was twitching.

"I told you that you didn't want to know," I said backing away from her giggling.

Desi looked at Bam Bam up and down and said, "You nasty." And then Desi walked up the stairs with her head held high.

"What got into her?" Bam Bam asked.

"You know Desi. She likes to keep her head held high," I said to Bam Bam as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh…so you're going out with Blaise?"

"Not yet. He just asked me out on a date."

"Oh…and you're gonna go?"

"That's the whole point of saying yes. Duh!" I said as I walked up the stairs to gossip with Desi.

000

(Ginnie's POV)

Once I couldn't see Katey anymore I looked at Skylar with a raised eyebrow.

'What?"

"You love her don't you?"

"No! Why would you say that?"

I raised another eyebrow at Skylar. "You are totally obsessed with her. You don't want her to go out with Blaise do you?"

"No…I don't want her to."

"Why?"

"Because I like her okay?!"

"I KNEW IT!!!"

"I hate you."

"I hate you too….Skie-pooh."

"Dude! Stop calling me that! You know I hate it when you call me that!

"But you don't say anything when Katey calls you that."

"That's because I like her…Merlin! Are you stupid or something?"

My mouth dropped and I stomped my foot on Skylar's foot.

"AH!" He screamed girly. "These are my new shoes!"

I giggled and walked upstairs.

"Wait, Ginnie!"

"Huh?" I asked as I stuck my head out from the stairs.

"Don't tell her."

"Aw…why?"

"I don't want her to know…just yet."

"Psh! Fine!" I continued walking up the stairs. "Come on, Mony!"

"I'ma commin!" Mony yelled as she ran up the stairs.

000

The Next Day

"HEY! You're on my side of the room!" someone yelled at six thirty in the morning.

Katey opened one eye and saw Brittany and Pansy yelling at each other again! Katey groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Your side?! I beg your pardon but this is my side!" Pansy yelled.

"I don't think so!" Brittany yelled back with a vein popping out of her neck.

"SHUT-UP!!!" Mony yelled obviously annoyed. "You guys have been yelling ever since," Mony looked at her clock, "six o'clock in the morning!!"

"Yeah! We just want some sleep! Some nice peaceful, QUIET sleep!" Ginnie shouted from her bed.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch," Katey replied grabbing her stuff and walking down the stairs to find Skylar sleeping on the couch. "Son of a bitch," Katey mumbled. She shrugged and walked to the Gryffindor Tower.

000

(Gryffindor Boy's Dorm; Katey's POV)

"Harry? Harry," I whispered softly as I poked my sleeping brother. "Harry wake up."

"Huh?" Harry asked as he poked his head out from the covers.

"Harry--."

"They're fighting again, aren't they?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah…can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Come on in," Harry said lifting up the blanket letting me slide in next to him.

"Thanks Harry," I replied sliding into bed next to him. Harry put the blanket down and I turned on my side to face Harry. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry asked but he had his eyes closed.

"Do you think that our parents are proud of us?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at me. "You had another dream about them didn't you?"

"Yeah…it was the one where they came back from the dead and acted as if nothing ever happened. And we finally got away from the Dursleys."

"Katey…how many times do I have to tell you? Our parents are dead. There is no way they can come back. We already asked Moony."

"But Harry--."

"ENOUGH! It's time we go to sleep," Harry interrupted me as he turned away from me and going to sleep.

"Sorry..." I whispered and pulled the blanket to my chin and laid on my back staring up at the ceiling of Harry's bed. I scooted down a little and I fell fast asleep thinking about our parents.

000

(Katey's POV)

Later that day I was day dreaming about what it would be like to live with her parents when something flew out and hit her right on the head.

"Ouch!!!" I cried in pain and looked up to see George and Fred laughing at me. "You jerks! You don't even have Quidditch this year and you're hitting those Bludgers a mile a minute!"

"We hit you with the Quaffle. Not a Bludger. Because if we hit you with a Bludger," Fred started.

"Then you would be unconscious and heading to the Hospital Wing," George finished.

I sighed heavily. "You guys know I hate it when you finish each other's sentences!"

"We know. We just like to torture you," they said in unison.

"Gah!" I yelled and I walked away from them and onto my next class.

"Katey!" Mony shouted waving a hand over to me.

"Hey!" I shouted running over to where Mony was.

"Whats up?" Mony asked as I down next to her.

"I dunno. I was thinking about my parents when Fred and George hit my head with a Quaffle." I answered rubbing my head.

"Oh…those jerks! Do you want me to hit them?"

"No…it's okay," I replied shaking my head.

"Are you sure? Cause I will kick their asses if I need to."

"No its alright. I'll just have a little bump on my head. No big deal."

"Are you really sure?"

"Mony…"

"Sorry. What were you thinking about your parents?"

"Just how…it's hard when they aren't here."

"Aw…Katey. I know how you feel," Mony said as she was about to put her arm around me.

I stood up and glared down at her. "NO YOU DON'T! Don't say you know how I'm feeling when you don't! Only Harry knows how I'm feeling."

"But Katey…"

"NO! Your parents are still alive! Mine are dead! Gone forever!!" I yelled louder as tears started streaming down her face.

"Katey…I--." Mony started again as she stood up.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!!" I yelled very loudly as I started running to the Slytherin Common Room.

000

(Mony's POV)

At dinner Katey wasn't in the Great Hall to eat dinner.

"Hey Mony…where's Katey?" Skylar asked concerned.

"Don't know don't care," I replied shoving a piece of bread roll into my mouth.

"Okay," Skylar said going back to eating.

"Mony…are you okay?" Ginnie asked worriedly.

"Fine bloodytastic!" I said angrily stabbing my chicken with my fork.

"Umm…Mony…you don't need a fork to eat chicken," Sam said.

"SHUD-UP!!" I yelled pointing my fork at Sam.

"Why don't you kill Skylar instead? And be all like 'what now bitch?!' Why don't you that?"

"Grr…" I snarled at him.

"SORRY!!!" Sam yelled stuffing his face with mashed potatoes mixed with cream corn.

"Ew! Bruner we are eating! Do you have to mix everything together to totally gross us out?" Pansy squealed in her annoying voice.

"Put a sock in it Parkinson! It's not that bad if you try it!" Desi yelled at her.

I stood up. "I'll see you guys later." I walked outside to the Lake.

When I got to the Lake I grabbed some pebbles and threw them across the Lake.

"How can she just yell at me like that after what happened?" I sighed. I felt tears burning my eyes.

I blinked my eyes rapidly trying to hide them but I failed. My evil tear ducts let the tears leak from my eyes.

I picked up a bigger rock and I threw it as hard as I could. I fell to the ground and burst into tears.

Katey didn't understand…my parents…my parents…are…dead…

**

* * *

AN: REVIEW! **


	11. Ch 11: More Fighting!

**AN: PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that is all JK ROWLING.**

**WARNING RATED K+ AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance **

**Chapter 11: More Fighting!**

000

(Katey's POV)

I decided that I didn't want to go to dinner that night so I stayed in my room looking through Witch Weekly. I took a quiz but once I got the answer and it wasn't the one I wanted to get, I threw it to the other side of the room. My stomach growled and I looked down at it.

I sighed. "How am I gonna get dinner? I will have nowhere to sit since Mony hates me and she probably told everyone about how I yelled at her so they might hate me," I said talking to myself which now I realized…I did a lot. "Maybe I can sit with Harry and his friends…no. That would be too pathetic. Gah!! Curse my stupid stomach that needs food!"

"Whats up with you?" Brittany asked as she walked in with a plate of food.

"Nothing…I'm just hungry. That's all," I replied looking at the plate of food that Brittany was holding.

"Well…I did bring this food for you…since you didn't come down for dinner."

"Give me the food…and nobody gets hurt."

"Okay…here you go," Brittany said handing the food to me and sitting down next to me.

I licked my lips as I smelled the smells of pumpkin pie, chicken and tons of other food that was piled onto my plate. I looked at Brittany and Brittany nodded as if she had a feeling that I was asking for permission to eat the food.

"Go ahead…we don't want you to starve to death."

"Okay," I replied giggling as I grabbed my fork and started eating the piled up food on a very big plate.

Brittany laughed as she watched me devour my food into nothing.

I looked at Brittany in curiosity. "'Ow 'id you get all of this foo' up 'ere?" I asked with a mouthful of food.

"Hello…it's called magic! Duh!"

I laughed but I didn't laugh for too long so I wouldn't choke on my food.

"I can't believe that Blaise Zabini asked you out. He is really picky too."

"I know," I said wiping my mouth with the napkin Brittany gave me.

"So are you excited about going on a date with him?"

"Yeah. I can't wait till Friday."

Brittany laughed. "I can't believe that he made a date that was this week. Usually he would be busy until next month."

"I know! Maybe he changed."

"Maybe…by the way. Mony was acting a little weird at dinner, do you know what happened to her."

"Well…we got into a fight."

"Oh…what was it about?"

"It was about her understanding how I feel. So I yelled at her telling her that she had no idea how I felt. I feel terrible about it. But I have a feeling that she won't forgive me. I yelled at her pretty loud. I'm surprised that the whole school didn't hear us."

"Katey…you know that Mony was only trying to help since she knows that you are in a lot of pain. You should have let her help you. And she really knows how you feel."

"I don't think so. She tries to understand but nobody will know how I feel…not even you, Brit."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I WON'T UNDERSTAND?! OF COURSE I UNDERSTAND!!! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD AND YOU KNEW THAT!"

"At least you have somebody…I have my dreaded aunt and uncle."

"DON'T THINK THAT YOU'RE THE ONE WITH ALL THE PROBLEMS!!!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!!!"

"BUT YOU'RE IMPLYING IT!!!"

"I AM NOT!!!"

"YES YOU ARE! EVERYBODY AS PROBLEMS KATEY! NOT JUST YOU. EVEN GINNIE HAS PROBLEMS!"

"She does? I thought her life was perfect."

"ITS NOT!!!"

"Oh…I never--."

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE!!! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYBODY ELSE BUT YOURSELF!!!"

"That's not true."

"IT IS AND YOU KNOW IT!!! DO US ALL A FAVOR AND LEAVE US ALONE!!!!!" Brittany yelled those last words venomously as she stormed out of the room slamming the door.

I looked at the door in disbelief. I couldn't believe that I got into a fight with Brittany. Usually I would go to Brittany when Ginnie, Mony or Desi weren't available. Now I would have to talk to Sam, Bam Bam or Skylar…which was a bad idea.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," I said waving my wand and my plate disappeared.

"Hey Katey," Bexxi said walking into the room and sitting across from me.

"Hey Bexxi. Whats up?"

"Nothing much…I just heard that Blaise asked you out!"

"Yeah…he did."

"Sooo…you said yes?"

"Obviously. I mean come on…its Blaise Zabini."

Bexxi started giggling and I looked at her before she burst out into a fit of giggles.

Bexxi stopped giggling and looked at me. "I'm shocked you choose him. I thought that you and Skylar would be a cute couple."

I made a disgusted face. "EW…don't you mean Ginnie?"

Bexxi giggled again. "She likes Skylar?"

"I think she does…but she will deny it. She usually does that."

"Oh…I usually thought that she didn't like anybody until you told me."

I laughed and hit Bexxi lightly on the arm. "You're really funny you know that."

"I am?"

"Yes you are."

"Oh…so."

"So what?"

"Do you wanna go shopping on Thursday to find a cute outfit to wear for Blaise?"

"Okay! I need to find a cute little cocktail dress or something."

"Umm…we'll just look around to find something." Bexxi started laughing as I sat there looking confused.

Bexxi looked at me and saw my confused expression and stopped laughing. I smiled and nodded.

"So…I guess I'll see you later. I have to meet Draco in the Library."

"Okay," I said walking Bexxi to the door.

"You know. You can come to me if you ever need anything. Anything at all," Bexxi said walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"I know," I whispered and then I walked back to my bed and laid down on it.

I looked around the empty room. I would have never thought that Bexxi would be the one to help me with my problems but she has been really helpful before.

I looked at my bedside table and saw a group picture with all of my Slytherin friends. It had Ginnie, Desi, Mony, Brittany and me in front and with Sam and Skylar in the back trying to get themselves in the picture. In the picture us girls were laughing as Sam and Skylar looked stupid trying to jump into the picture. I sighed and laid the picture back so I couldn't see it.

I turned on my side and saw a picture of my parents that Sirius had given to Hagrid to put in the photo album Hagrid gave to me and Harry in first year. But Harry and I got two separate photo albums. Harry's was red while mine was green.

The picture was where my parents were holding me and smiling. Harry was in the picture but he was on James' shoulders trying to pull Sirius' hair in the picture. I smiled and a tear slid down my face. I also put that picture down so I couldn't see it.

I decided to grab my broom and go for a ride around the Quidditch Pitch to calm my nerves.

I went to my chest at the end of the bed and pulled out a tiny broom. I waved my wand over it and it grew to the size of a normal broom. Tinderblast was the name of my broom. It was a fast racing broom. I was a little jealous of Harry's broom but I was happy that Sirius was thinking of me when he bought Harry another broom.

I loved to fly on brooms and to play Quidditch. I was very good at it like Harry but I never tried out for the team since I didn't want to catch too much attention to myself.

I didn't really like being the center of attention. I wanted to be a normal witch, with the occasional two or one or none magical parents. I didn't really mind about being a half blood, pure blood or even a Muggle-born. I just wanted to have parents. But obviously I didn't have those.

I hated when sometimes I was so mad that I blamed my parents for everything that happened but then I would remember that my parents protected my and Harry from dying. So I should be grateful to them. I even wished that only one of my parents died instead of both.

I smiled as I remembered that I wanted James to be alive because I thought it would be a blast having a fun parent around. But then I would think about how awkward it would to talk about boy stuff. So I wished that Lily would be around. It was hard to tell who I wanted more. I didn't really care who it was. I just wanted to have one parent alive. Not that Sirius isn't like a father to me…it's just that I want to have my actual father with me.

I heard a loud pecking at the window and sat up and saw a black owl by my window. I looked at it oddly. I never saw that owl before.

I got and walked over to the window and opened it and the owl flew in and dropped the letter it was carrying on my bed. I walked over to my bed and opened the letter and saw that it was from Sirius. I opened it and it read:

~Dear Katey,

Sorry I haven't been able to write to you. I've heard that Harry has been having some strange dreams. Have you been having any strange dreams lately? If you have…it will be best to tell me about them. But if you don't want to that is perfectly fine. I just wanted to make sure that you were doing all right. Harry mentioned in his letter that you were thinking a lot about your parents. Just remember that alive or not…your parents still love you. And I know that you know that. And don't forget about Harry. Harry loves you too, even though he sometimes gets a bad temper. So I just wanted to tell you all that stuff. Also that you're like a daughter to me. I love you always.

Sirius B.~

I smiled at the letter. I knew all of that stuff. And I was having strange dreams lately that have been bothering me. I looked around the room for some parchment and a quill. I grabbed some parchment and a quill and some ink and started writing a reply back to Sirius.

~Dear Sirius,

It's okay that you haven't been able to write to me. I understand that you have to be careful since Harry, Hermione and I sprung you from Azkaban. Yes, both Harry and I have been having strange dreams. But sometimes mine are for the future and some are from the past. It confuses me at times. I will tell you all my dreams later on since I am not in a happy mood right now. Well…I'll write you later.

Katey P.~

I rolled the letter up and tied it to a string and whispered to the owl to take the letter back to Sirius. I rubbed the owl's head before it snatched the letter and flew out the window.

I put my broom back. "Maybe I'll ride my broom tomorrow," I whispered to myself.

I changed into my pajamas and crawled into my bed and fell fast asleep.

**

* * *

AN: Please leave a review! **


	12. Ch 12: Friends, Shopping & Bad Dreams

**AN: Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**WARNING RATED K+ AND T!!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 12: Friends, Shopping, and Bad Dreams **

000

(Katey's POV)

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock and I realized that there was no fighting to wake me up. I sat up straight and slammed my hand on my alarm clock. I also soon realized that today was Wednesday.

I started to panic because my date with Blaise was coming around the corner. I got up and walked to my closet and got dressed. I didn't want to take a cold shower since all of my roommates were gone so the water had to be cold. I got dressed very slowly and grabbed my green book bag that had friends' signatures on it. I also was walking very slowly to breakfast because I knew that Brittany told everyone about how "I never cared about anyone but herself".

When I walked into the Great Hall, I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw all of my friends glaring at me, especially Ginnie. I looked down at the ground and I was about to walk out when I heard someone call my name.

I looked up and looked to see who called me. And I was shocked to see that Blaise was calling me. All of my "friends" looked back at Blaise with mean glares especially Skylar. I smiled weakly and walked over to where Blaise was sitting and I sat across from him and next to Draco.

Blaise smiled at me and greeted me, "Good Morning Katelyn. Did you sleep well?"

I smiled and I nodded. "Yeah…I slept fine."

Blaise looked at my "friends". "Why are your friends glaring at you?"

I looked to my friends and then I looked back at Blaise. "I dunno."

"Yes you do. You just aren't telling me."

"Because it isn't any of your business."

"Okay."

I sighed and I stood up.

"Wait…I don't want you to go."

I sighed again and I grabbed my book bag. "There's no reason for me to stay here." I looked at Draco and then I walked out of the Great Hall to my first class which was Transfiguration.

000

(Blaise's POV)

I looked at Draco with a questioning look. "Does she not like me anymore?"

"I dunno mate. But I would leave her alone for a while though."

"But I have a date with her on Friday."

"Then change the date."

"I don't wanna do that to her. She seemed so happy that I asked her out."

"Then don't change it."

"But she seems too depressed to go on a date."

"You know what? Do whatever the hell you want!" Draco yelled getting up and walking away to Transfiguration.

"Why are you ditching me? We have the same class," I said following after Draco.

000

(Thursday; Katey's POV)

I was waiting for Bexxi by the Main Doors. I looked at my watch since I had been standing there for about…an hour! I sighed a heavy, angry sigh and I crossed my arms.

"Oh my god! I am soooo sorry that I'm late!" Bexxi yelled as she ran up to me.

"Bexxi…you're lucky that I didn't leave yet. I was about to, too," I replied heated.

"I'm sorry. Draco distracted me."

"By sucking your neck?"

Bexxi blushed. "How would you know?"

"You have a hickey on your neck."

"Oh my god! I do?!"

I pointed to where the hickey was and Bexxi took out a mirror and saw that there was a fresh hickey on her neck. She put some make up on to cover it up.

"What the hell?"

"What? Make-up can cover up pimples, blemishes, hickeys…any kind of embarrassment on your face."

"So…what do you really look like under there?"

Bexxi closed her mirror and looked at me. "You will never know. Now come on let's go!!" Bexxi shrieked and grabbed my arm and started dragging me to a dress store called Jessica McClintock.

000

(Jessica McClintock; Katey's POV)

In the store Bexxi made me try on a poly charmeuse dress with square neck, v-neck straps, an open back with lace up straps and gathered front bodice with jewel trim, empire waist and a long flared skirt.

"Ummm….I don't think that's you Katey."

"No really," I said really grossed out since the dress was pink. And I hated pink!

"Next!"

I walked back into the changing stall as Bexxi threw another dress over the top of the changing room.

"Try that one on."

"Okay."

When I finished changing out of the pink dress and trying on the other dress, I walked out to show Bexxi.

The dress I had on now was a poly charmeuse one-shoulder dress with draped neck cuff and self bow, empire waist and long flared skirt with swag.

"I think we're getting closer."

I sighed. "Can we find a color I like?"

"I thought you liked white?"

"A color that is my favorite?"

"Fine, fine, fine! Just go and change and I'll find one perfect for you."

"Thank you," I replied stepping off of the step with all of the mirrors and walked into the changing room.

Bexxi went down rows and rows of dresses until she found what she thought was the perfect one. "Perfect," she whispered to herself as she took it off the hook. "Katey, I really think you are gonna like this one," she replied throwing it over the side for me to try it on.

"Okay. If this dress isn't the one, then I'm coming out and choosing my own dress," I replied as I grabbed the dress.

I walked out of the changing room with a frown on my face. The dress was UGLY!

Bexxi bit her lip. "Wanna go to edressme?"

"Yes…"

000

(edressme; Katey's POV)

As soon as we walked into the store a dress caught my eye. I ran over to the rack and grabbed it. "I am going to try this one on!" I ran into the dressing room and tried the dress on.

I walked out of the dressing room with a big smile on my face. The dress was BEAUTIFUL! It was an Aquamarine Jeweled Halter Dress by Mary L. Couture. It had a stunning jeweled halter top, pleated sweetheart neckline and it had a gathered empire waist with a fitted silhouette. It was 92% polyester and 8% spandex.

"I think this is the one," I said with a big smile on my face.

"I think it is too! Let's buy it," Bexxi said standing up.

"Wait…how much is it?"

"Katey…it doesn't matter. I have connections," Bexxi said walking over to the cash register.

"Oh…Ms. Song, lovely to see you again. How can I help you today?" asked the cashier.

"Good evening Trisha. I would like to buy this dress," Bekka replied handing the dress over to Trisha.

"That would be four hundred twenty five sickles."

My eyes widen. I never bought anything that expensive. I looked at Bexxi. "Bexxi…that's too much. You can't buy me that."

"And since your father owns half of this corporation…that brings you to a total of two hundred and five sickles," Trisha went on to say.

"How is that possible?" I asked astonished.

"Well…my father owns half of this company. So I can get discounts."

"That's amazing."

"Not really. But I get by," Bexxi replied shrugging her shoulders and paying the amount of money.

"Thank-you Ms. Song," Trisha said handing the wrapped dress to Bexxi.

"No, thank-you Trisha. You saved us."

"All in a day's work Ms. Song."

"Thanks again," she walked out of the store with my dress. "Here you go," Bexxi gave me my dress.

"Bexxi…I don't know how to thank you," I said taking the dress.

"Just promise that we will hang out more."

"I will. Since you're the only friend I have right now."

"What about Desi, Mony, Ginnie, Brittany, Sam and Skylar?"

"They hate me."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. Thanks for the dress," I replied running back off to the Hogwarts castle leaving Bexxi standing there.

000

(Hogwarts Castle; Katey's POV)

I ran into the castle and closed the door quietly behind me so I wouldn't wake anyone or alert any teachers.

"Hi," someone said to me when I closed the door.

I screamed and I turned around to see who said hi. And I saw a tall, hot, Italian Slytherin looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I put my hand over my heart. "God Blaise, don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you like that."

"You should be sorry."

"I am sorry. I just told you."

"Right."

"What do you have there?" Blaise asked pointing to my wrapped up dress.

"Umm…I think I hear someone calling me. Bye!" I replied as I ran away to the Slytherin Girls Dormitories.

Blaise stood there with a confused expression on his face. "That was weird," he said aloud to himself as he walked back to the Slytherin Boys Dormitory.

000

(Slytherin Boys Dormitories; 4th Year; Blaise's POV)

As I walked into the dormitory, I heard a few little moans so I turned the light on. My eyes widened and I looked away quickly.

"Zabini! What are you doing here? I thought you were getting some food from the kitchens and that you were going to look for Potterella," Draco sat up as he covered himself.

"Sorry…I didn't know that you would be busy with Song," I said as I walked over to my bed not looking at Draco and Song.

"Maybe I should I go," Song said getting dressed and running out of the room.

"So…mate, tell me all what happened."

"Well…she went shopping with Potterella and Flooed here and then we made-out, clothes started coming off…and that is pretty much."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "That's it?"

"Yeah. She's scared to have sex. Most girls are nowadays."

I laughed at him. "So…have you ever actually lost your virginity yet?"

He looked away from me. "Nah…all the chicks chickened out."

"Alright." I tried not to laugh at him. "Anyways, how was the making out then?"

"Eh…"

"Just 'eh'?"

"Yeah…she's not very good."

"So are you going to break up with her?"

"Yeah…I haven't been feeling her lately. Well I have but, you know what I mean."

"Yes I do. Are you going to do it in front of everyone like you did with that other girl…what was her name…Patricia?"

"Yea. I love humiliating people in front of other people."

"But don't you think it's wrong to do that to a girl?"

"I guess so. But have those girls done for me?"

"They made out with you and considered losing their virginity 'till they came to their senses?"

Draco chuckled and threw a pillow at me. "Not the point."

"Then what is the point?" I asked as I caught the pillow and threw it back at Draco.

"I dunno. What's with all of these questions?" Draco asked as he caught the pillow and put it behind him.

"Well…I was just thinking that if you break Song's heart…won't she tell Katelyn everything."

"Yeah…whats the big deal?"

"I was just thinking that Katelyn will think that you told me this and that I didn't try to stop you and then she'll never wanna go out with me."

"Mate, that's stupid. Why would someone break a date because their friend broke up with their date's friend?"

"What?"

"What I'm saying is, why would Potterella break the date if I broke up with Song?"

"Oh…then why didn't you say that before?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "She won't break the date, mate. That's just stupid if she did."

"Right…just break up with Song after the date."

"No way! I want to do it now so I have some Friday dinner date plans," Draco replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're sick. You should at least wait three weeks."

"Three weeks?! What the bloody hell?"

"Fine four days."

"No. Tomorrow after I break up with Song."

"But that's so heartless."

"It's like you don't know me at all."

I smiled weakly. "I guess so."

"It's not like Potterella is gonna think you told me to tell her."

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it."

"Okay…well. Good night."

000

(No One's POV)

Katey saw Harry run through a long maze that looked dangerous. She tried to run after him but she couldn't move. Harry was running to her. To save her, but from what? Katey looked around and saw that she was in a graveyard. A graveyard that looked strangely familiar.

"Harry!" she tried to call out but no sound came out. Katey looked around more frantically. _What's going on? Why can't I talk? Why can't I move?!_ Katey thought in her mind.

Harry's running became slower. It seemed like he was running in slow motion. Harry turned his head and it seemed like he started running faster over to her. Harry stumbled over his own two feet and fell to the floor. He hit the ground with his fist and he got up and ran faster than before. He finally reached her and started to untie her.

"Harry?" she tried asking but still no sound came out.

Harry's mouth was moving but no sound came from his mouth. It seemed like he was telling her to run as soon as he freed her.

Then a bright green flash flew over their heads. Harry looked to where it had come from. There was a black, hooded, cloaked figure walking towards them. Harry feel to his knees and it looked like he was screaming in pain.

"Harry!" but once again no voice came out.

Harry stood up and began dueling with the hooded figure. Katey looked closely at the figure and saw he had a slit nose and red cat like eyes. She gasped. Those red eyes were like piercing through her face. She tried to look away but she couldn't…her eyes wouldn't let her.

The hooded figure said these exact words and they had sound, "Avada Kedavra!!!"

The spell hit Harry right in the chest and he flew backwards hitting a grave stone in the head. He became unconscious. But Katey knew that even if he was unconscious for a while, he would never wake up.

"Noooo!!!" Katey yelled and these words had sound.

(KATEY'S POV)

I sat up quickly breathing heavily. And I looked around the room and saw I was in my dorm. I sighed in relief. "It was just a dream," I whispered to myself.

"Katey, are you okay?" Mony asked concerned.

"Yeah…I just had a bad dream."

"Oh…are you sure?"

"Why are you even talking to me? Aren't you still mad at me?"

Mony shook her head. "I cannot be mad at you. You're like my sister. And I can't be mad at my sister."

I smiled and my had tears in my eyes. "Thanks."

Mony sat on my bed. "It's okay. I shouldn't have tried to understand your problems. We all have problems. And we all get through them. Some have a harder time…but we do all get through them. And I know for a fact that you will get through your problems, and that you will have someone who loves you to help you. But if you don't…I will be there for you, because that's what true friends are for."

"And we are true friends, aren't we?"

"Yes we are," Mony said smiling and pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"What about the others?" I asked as I pulled away from the hug.

"They will forgive you when they think the time is right."

"That's another way of saying they will never forgive me."

"If they don't then they aren't your real friends."

"Thank you Mony."

"For what?"

"For forgiving me. I really need a friend."

"But don't you have Bexxi?"

"I need a friend I can get to easier."

Mony giggled and put her hand over her mouth so she didn't wake up the others. "Don't worry I will get to you as soon as I can. Even if I have to fly a broom."

I smiled and hugged Mony tightly. "Thanks Mony. You're the best!"

Mony smiled and hugged me back. "You're welcome. And you're the best too."

I hugged her even tighter. "I heard about your parents, Mony." I looked at her and I had tears in my eyes. Mony had tears in her eyes too.

Mony sniffled. "I just can't believe they're gone…"

I hugged her again and stroked her hair. "It's okay, Mony. I am always here for you…and I will always be here for you. Now we understand each other…"

Mony hugged me tightly. She started clingy onto me. I think she was scared that I would disappear too if she let go.

We laid down in my bed and we fell asleep holding hands. We were friends again…we were sisters again.

**

* * *

AN: Okay…for some odd reason I have been in the mood to update like CRAZY!!! So…I better get reviews like CARZY! **


	13. Ch 13: The Date and Detention

**AN: Please review.**

**Disclaimer: is the same as it always has been.**

**WARNING RATED K+ AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 13: The Date and Detention**

000

(Katey's POV)

I woke up once again to the sound of my alarm. I looked at it and it read seven thirty. I put the pillow over my head and groaned. I remembered that I set my alarm earlier so that I could take a nice hot shower. I climbed out of my bed quietly and walked over to the bathroom and shut the door quietly.

I turned the water on hot and undressed and stepped into the shower. I closed my eyes as the hot water rinsed my back. I put shampoo in my hair and rinsed it, I repeated this cycle two more times before I put conditioner in. I put conditioner in my hair and then put body wash on my body sponge and scrubbed everywhere on my body. I then rinsed the bubbles off of my body and rinsed the conditioner off.

I looked around the shower for my Proactive Cleansing. I spotted it and put it on my face. I slide down to the bottom of the tub and let the water hit my back as I waited for the time to pass by before I washed off the Proactive Cleansing. After the time passed, I stood up and washed my face off and scrubbed my face with a moist washcloth. I turned off the water and stepped out wrapping my towel securely around me. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Ginnie sitting up in her bed looking at a picture.

When Ginnie heard the bathroom door open she put the picture under her pillow and looked up at me. I gave her a smile and Ginnie gave me a weak smile back and Ginnie walked into the bathroom to take her shower. I walked over to Mony's bed and woke her up.

"Mony. Mony it's time to wake up," I said shaking Mony carefully.

"Not now…five more minutes," Mony grumbled as she turned over.

"Then I'm guessing you wanna take a cold shower?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"COLD SHOWER?!" Mony yelled as she sat up. "Now way Jose. I want a hot shower."

"Then you better get in there when Ginnie gets out. It might just be a warm shower though."

"I don't care as long as I get a hot shower and not a cold one," Mony replied getting up and pulling out her clothes so she can get dressed in the bathroom.

Ginnie stepped out of the bathroom already dressed in her uniform and she had her hair wrapped up in her light blue towel.

"Mine!!!" Mony yelled as she ran over to the bathroom and she turned the water on quickly. "Yes! It's still warm!!" Mony shouted from inside the bathroom.

Ginnie and I giggled but we stopped once we realized that we were giggling at the same time. Ginnie walked over to her vanity mirror and started putting the simple: lip-gloss, eye-shadow and blush make-up. Ginnie shrugged her shoulders and went over to Brittany's bed to wake her up. After Brittany woke up they started talking in whispers.

I sighed and got out my clothes and walked over to my bed. I climbed onto my bed and pulled the curtains around my bed and got dressed. I got out behind the curtains, but still kept the curtains closed, and walked over to my vanity mirror. I sighed heavily and looked at my reflection wondering what I should do. I opened my drawers and I shuffled through my stuff in my drawer but I couldn't find what I was looking for.

"Damn it," I cursed. Someone took my book about how to apply make-up. It also had spells on how to do your hair.

Mony walked out of the bathroom. "What is it?"

"My Vanity Book is gone."

"Oh that book. I saw that someone took it."

"Who?"

"I think it was Parkinson."

"Pansy Parkinson?"

Mony nodded. "Mhmm."

"Ugh…I hate her. I'll be back," I got off my seat and went into the Slytherin Common Room where I saw Pansy reading through my book. "PARKINSON!!!"

Pansy smirked and looked up. "Hmm?"

"Give my book back," I said through gritted teeth.

"You know…this book would be very helpful to you. Too bad it doesn't say how to fix every part of you. I don't even know why you're trying. Nobody will ever like you. You're as stupid as your Mud-blood mother."

I clenched my hands into fists and was biting my lip so tears wouldn't start pouring out my eyes. "Take it back!"

"No. The whole Potter family is quite embarrassing. I mean your father betrayed the Pureblood name. Therefore he is a blood traitor. And your Mud-blood mother. Sad…she went after a Potter. It's a good thing your parents got blown up."

Tears were slowly rolling down my cheeks. "Take it back," I said softly.

"Shame…they would have a perfect family too if you weren't here. Voldemort should have just killed you. Then the world would have been a better place."

"That's not true," Ginnie yelled at Pansy.

Pansy turned her head to look at Ginnie. "Oh…like you're any better."

"Parkinson! This is between me and you. Don't drag Ginnie into this!" I yelled at Pansy wiping my tears away.

"What are you going to do about it Potter? Gonna have your brother save you?" Pansy sneered.

I clenched my fists and walked over to Pansy. "I rather be a half-blood than be you," I said in a deadly whisper as I punched Pansy in the nose.

Ginnie's eyes widen and her jaw dropped. She put a hand to her mouth and started laughing. "Nice one, Katey!"

Pansy put her hand to her nose. "You bitch. You punched me in the nose."

"Hey at least it looks better than before," Ginnie said laughing.

"Like you're one to talk. How's your brother Nguyen?"

"Don't talk about him."

"Is he dead Nguyen?"

"I said don't talk about him!"

"Poor, poor, poor Nguyen. Your brother is gone."

Ginnie walked over to Pansy and punched her in the face. "I told you not to talk about him!"

"That is quite enough!" Snape yelled as he walked in.

Pansy put a crying face on and actually got a few tears out of her before she ran over to Snape. "Oh Professor Snape, I am so glad you're here. Potter and Nguyen both punched me. And all I did was asked a few questions."

"It's okay Ms. Parkinson. Just go down to breakfast. I'll handle this," he replied as he walked over to Ginnie and Katey. "Now as for you two, in my office, now!"

"But Professor," Ginnie and I started.

"Now!" Snape bellowed.

"Yes Professor!" we two girls said as we ran off to Snape's office.

000

(Snape's Office; NO ONE'S POV)

"I am very disappointed in you two. Punching a roommate?" Snape said as he shuffled through some papers.

"But Professor," Katey started to say.

"End of discussion. You have punched a member of your own. So you will be punished!"

"But Professor," Ginnie tried saying.

"Enough! You two girls will serve me detention. Tonight, all day tomorrow and all day on Sunday," Snap bellowed.

"But Professor…I can't do it tonight," Katey said worriedly.

"Then maybe you should have thought twice before you struck at a class mate. Now I am done with you. Go to breakfast. I will see you girls tonight in my office seven thirty," Snape said as he walked out of his office.

Katey and Ginnie stood up and walked out of Professor Snape's office very sadly.

000

(Great Hall; Breakfast; KATEY'S POV)

"Where have you been?" Mony asked as Ginnie and I walked into the Great Hall.

"We got into trouble," I answered simply.

"Hey Ginnie! Over here," Brittany called to her.

"Bye Mony," Ginnie said as she walked off to where the others were sitting.

I sighed and looked at Mony. "I got detention."

"For what? What did you do?" Mony asked as she led me to where she was sitting.

"Well…Parkinson took my vanity book right?"

Mony nodded.

"Well…she started bad mouthing me so I punched her in the nose. And she started bad mouthing Ginnie, so Ginnie punched her in the face."

Mony looked at me and then she busted out laughing. "You….and Ginnie…..punched Parkin…son…in the face?" Mony asked in between fits of laughter.

"Yeah…but I got detention."

"Starting on Monday right?"

I shook my head

"Then when?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? But you have a date with Blaise."

"I know! But Snape wouldn't listen to me."

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? I can't skip detention."

"Are you going to tell Blaise?"

"No Mony, I'm gonna ditch him."

"I think that might be better."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'll tell him at lunch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"But what are you supposed to do? I mean he might try to talk to you all day."

"I'll just avoid him."

"Well…you might want to get your breakfast to go since he's coming this way."

"Come on let's go!" I yelled as I grabbed Mony's arm and pulled her.

000

(Blaise's POV)

"Wait, Katelyn!!!" I yelled to her. I sighed and sat across from Draco when I saw Katelyn still running. "I don't think she likes me anymore."

Draco took a bite of his bacon and looked up at me. "What do you mean?"

"I called out her name and she kept running."

"Maybe she didn't hear you."

"If she didn't hear she wouldn't have half stopped but kept running."

"Oh…she did that. I guess she isn't interested in you."

"Whatever. Anyways, when are you gonna break up with Song?"

"Actually I thought it over…and I wanted to keep using her."

"Dude…that's so heartless."

"Who said I had a heart?"

I shrugged. "True."

Song walked over to us. "Hey…umm…Draco…I need to talk to you."

Then Katelyn and Roundtree walked back into the Great Hall and they stood right next to Song.

Draco smiled at Song. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I think we should see other people. I mean you are the only guy I ever dated and I want to see if this is real…so…we should see other people."

Draco, Roundtree, Katelyn, and my mouths dropped when we heard what Song said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"We should see other people."

"Wow…Draco Malfoy just got dumped!" Katelyn yelled.

The entire Great Hall burst into laughter.

"Malfoy got dumped! Malfoy got dumped! Malfoy got dumped!" the Great Hall started chanting.

Draco looked around embarrassed. He got up and ran out of the Great Hall.

Katelyn looked at me. "Should I apologize? I didn't mean for it to go that far."

I shook my head. "He doesn't deserve it."

I saw Katelyn bit her lip.

"Well…I'll see you later." Blaise leaned and kissed my cheek and walked away.

000

(No One's POV)

_Stupid Potter! Hope she dies. _Draco sighed. He looked around and saw that he was near his first class, Transfiguration. _Great I have my first class with both Potters! Could this get any worse?!_

"Draco!" someone yelled running over to him.

It just did. "What do you want Potter?!"

Katey ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened in the Great Hall. I think I went too far."

"Are you apologizing because Blaise told you to?"

"No…he thought I shouldn't apologize. But I thought better of it. I really am sorry for what I did. Do you accept my apology?"

Draco sighed and looked around. There was nobody around. Nobody ever apologized to him, never. "Why should I? You'll just abuse my trust."

"Draco I really am sorry! I don't know what else to say," Katey replied as tears formed in her eyes. _What's going on with me? I feel like if he doesn't forgive me I will...I don't know but I feel like crying._ "Please forgive me."

Draco sighed again and rolled his eyes. He looked in Katey's eyes and he could have sworn he saw some tears form in her eyes. "Okay…I forgive you."

Katey smiled and looked up at him "Really?"

"Yeah…I mean…hey it was nothing, really. Just a little embarrassment. It's not like I'm gonna remember that for the rest of my life." Draco smiled. _Way to go your babbling like idiot. _

"Thanks for forgiving me."

"As far as I'm concerned there was nothing to forgive."

Katey giggled and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Draco was shocked but he hugged her back.

"What do you mean Katey went to apologize to Draco?" Blaise asked looking at Mony and Bexxi.

"Yeah…she wanted to apologize," Mony said walking with Bexxi and Blaise.

"But I told her to let him be."

"You don't own her!" Bexxi said glaring at him.

"I never said that I did."

"Then stop acting like it!"

"Bekka relax. It's not like they're gonna make-out," Mony replied.

"Whoa!" Bexxi said when she saw Katey and Draco hugging.

"What?" Blaise asked confused.

"You know. There's nothing to see here. Let's go," Mony said pulling Blaise's arm.

"Whats going on with you guys?" Blaise asked as he looked down the hall. His eyes widen. "Is that?"

"Yeah…but they're just hugging. It's not like he committed to her," Mony replied shrugging her shoulders.

"We should go to class now," Katey replied as she pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah, we probably should. Do you…do you wanna walk with me?" Draco asked nervously.

"Sure."

"Okay." Draco smiled and started walking to class with Katey.

Blaise walked over to Draco and Katey. "Hey guys. Whats going on?"

Katey turned her head and looked at Blaise. "Hi Blaise. Nothing much. I just apologized to Draco."

"Yeah. But what was the hug for?"

"Mate…she...," Draco looked at Katey. "Um…she asked for forgiveness and I hugged her. Because I was happy she asked for it."

Katey looked at Draco with a questioning look. Draco looked at her and winked at her.

"Oh…well then. Come on Katelyn. Let's go." Blaise grabbed Katey's hand and pulled her away to Transfiguration.

"What was that all about?" Mony asked as she walked over to Draco.

"I dunno. I wanted Blaise to be mad at me…not her," Draco said shrugging.

"I think you like her."

"What?! No way."

Mony raised an eyebrow at him. "Mhmm."

"Look I don't like her. Well…like that anyway."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't!"

"Whatever you say."

000

(Lunch; Katey's POV)

I ran out of potions and ran off to lunch. Blaise would not leave me alone! He wouldn't let me sit with my friends. I had had enough! I wasn't watching where I was going so I bumped into something hard.

"Ouch!" Me and the person I bumped into yelled.

I sat up and I saw that I bumped into Draco. I looked down and started picking up my books and papers and I started shoving them into my book bag.

"I'm sorry. I should've watched where I was going," Draco said grabbing his books and papers and putting them into his book bag.

I laughed a little and I looked at him. "No it was my fault. Now I know why we aren't supposed to run in the hallways."

Draco chuckled. "Yeah." He looked at me curiously. "Why were you running anyway?"

"Oh…I was trying to run away from Blaise."

"Why?"

"He won't leave me alone. He won't let me sit with my friends. He's just…like controlling me. It's like he thinks he owns me."

"Yeah…Blaise is like that."

"I've noticed." I stood up. "Need help?" I stuck my hand out for Draco to take.

"Thanks." Draco took my hand and I pulled him up.

Once Draco was up we were still holding hands. I was looking up at Draco and Draco was looking down at me. Draco started to lean in to kiss me. I let go of his hand and looked down and I put a piece of my hair behind my ear.

Draco coughed and put his hand down. "Thanks for helping me up."

"No problem. Well…I gotta go off to lunch."

"Yeah…me too."

"Right. Well….umm….see you later." I walked away to the Great Hall.

000

(Draco's POV)

"Yeah…see you later," I whispered to her but I knew Katey didn't hear me.

"Hey Malfoy! Have you seen Katelyn?" Blaise asked walking over to me.

"Umm…no. No I haven't."

"Are you sure?"

"Nope, I haven't seen her. Later Zabini," I said walking away to the Great Hall.

000

(Great Hall; Katey's POV)

I sat down with Mony. I let out a big heavy sigh.

Mony took a bit out of her chicken and looked at me then she looked away. She finished chewing and looked back at me. "Whats wrong?"

"Blaise won't leave me alone. He's like stalking me."

"Hmm…he does seem like the stalker type."

"Hey," Draco said sitting down next to me. "Blaise is looking for you."

"Shocker!" I said pretending to be shocked.

Draco chuckled. "Aren't you gonna leave since he's looking for you?"

"Nah…I need to break up the date."

"That's not a good idea."

"But I have to. I have detention tonight."

"What did you do?"

"I punched Parkinson in the nose."

Draco burst out laughing. "Serious?"

"Yeah. So did Ginnie. So we both have detention with Snape."

"Aw…man. That bites."

"Yeah…I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…since I have detention with Ginnie…I was thinking that we might become friends again. And I kinda don't want to go out with Blaise now."

"Oh…I see." Draco turned his head and saw Blaise coming. "Hey look Blaise is coming. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

When Blaise walked past Draco, he glared at him. "I'll deal with you later," Blaise whispered deadly. He continued walking over to me. "Hi Katelyn." He sat down next to me.

"Blaise we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About tonight."

"What about tonight?"

"I can't go out with you."

"Why?"

"Well…I…umm--."

"She has detention," Mony said for me. "She can't go out with you tonight because she has detention tonight."

"What did she do?"

"That's none of your business."

"I punched Parkinson in the face," I said so that Blaise wouldn't go off on Mony.

"Oh…I bet it was worth it."

"I didn't know I was gonna get caught."

"Right. Well…I guess I'll see you later then." Blaise got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

000

(Detention; NO ONE'S POV)

Katey and Ginnie walked in silence as they walked to Snape's office to see what their punishment would be. They stood in front of the door waiting for one of them to knock.

Katey sighed and knocked on the door. She looked around waiting for any answer or sound to let them in so she could get this night over with.

"Come in," Snape said.

Katey and Ginnie walked into the room. "Good evening, Professor Snape," Ginnie and Katey said in unison.

"I bet you are wondering what you are going to be doing for me tonight, am I correct?"

"Yes sir. That was exactly what I was wondering," Katey said.

Ginnie laughed but covered her mouth. "Sorry Professor."

"Well…you are going to clean the Potions Room, restock the ingredients, and make sure that the Cauldrons are spotless."

"But Professor isn't that in with 'Cleaning the Potions Room'?"

"Enough of your wise cracking, Potter! I swear you're just like your father."

"I take that as a compliment. Thank-you."

"I have had enough of you. Get to work!"

"Yes Professor," Ginnie and Katey said and they walked into the Potions Room.

"Holy shit!" Katey exclaimed when she saw the mess in the potions room.

The entire potions room was messy. The ingredients were all on the floor and the only ones that were in the cabinets were in the wrong places. The cauldrons were full of gunk that was used before. There was green ooze on the walls.

"We're screwed," Ginnie said looking around the room.

Katey sighed and rolled up her sleeves. "Might as well get started. I'll work on…I don't know! This is so gross!"

Ginnie sighed. "We'll get more done if we start on two different parts of the list. Katey you start on the cauldrons."

"What? Why can't we do that last?"

"Because we need to polish them and wax them. So you wash them and then put the wax on and then when we are done with everything else we will polish them."

"Oh…then what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna work on the ingredients."

"Sure give yourself the easy job."

"I am not giving myself the easy job. I've seen you clean things…you're good at it. And I'm good at finding ingredients."

"Right. Sorry." Katey walked over to the cabinets.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting the washing, and waxing ingredients out, duh."

"Oh."

Katey got out all of the stuff she needed and she walked over to the cauldrons and started scrubbing all of the gunk, and stinky stuff out of the cauldrons. Ginnie went over to the cabinets and took out a potions book that explained what all the ingredients looked like and smelled like. She looked over the floor and wrote what ingredients that were on the floor and that needed restocking. When she was done she went into Snape's office and showed him the list and he told her that he will have a way to find those ingredients.

She walked back into the room to find Katey scrubbing the walls trying to get the green ooze off of the walls. "What are you doing?"

Katey looked at her. "Cleaning the walls. I finished the cauldrons." Katey put her white mask back over her face so the alcohol wouldn't affect her and went back to scrubbing the walls.

"You didn't have to clean the walls."

Katey looked back up at her. "I just wanna get the hell out of here."

"I'll help you," Ginnie walked over to her and took another white mask (**AN: It's like the ones that doctors wear**) and she put it over her face and picked up a sponge and started scrubbing the wall with Katey.

About two or three hours later they were only half way finished with scrubbing the wall.

"Good lord. This is taking forever," Katey complained.

"I know. And we are only like halfway done," Ginnie agreed as she put her sponge down and started massaging her hand.

"I'll start working on the floors." Katey walked over to the cabinets and got another bucket and put cleaning ingredients in it and stirred it up and she put the bucket on the floor and started scrubbing the floor.

The door suddenly burst open and Ginnie started scrubbing the walls again so she wouldn't get in trouble. Snape walked through the door and there were two people behind him.

"Ladies. You will be having a little help tonight." Snape stepped aside and showed Skylar and Draco standing there. "These two thought it would be funny to pull a prank on me."

"You can't blame us. It was a perfect prank," Skylar said smirking.

"Yeah," Draco said.

Snape glares at them. "You boys will do detention tonight, all day tomorrow, and all day Sunday."

"Is that the same punishment as the girls?" Draco asked.

"Yes it is. Now get to work!"

Draco walked over to Katey while Skylar walked over to Ginnie.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Skylar asked Ginnie.

"Help me scrub the walls," Ginnie said throwing a white mask and a sponge at him.

"Let me guess you want me to help you scrub the floors?" Draco asked as he got a white mask and a sponge and started scrubbing the floors.

Another two hours past by and now everyone was scrubbing the floor. Katey and Draco were scrubbing one side while Ginnie and Skylar were scrubbing the floor on the other side.

Katey looked at Draco. "This sucks. I need sleep."

"Tell me about it. We're gonna need it for tomorrow," Draco said putting the sponge down and pulling the white mask off.

Katey sighed and pulled the white mask off. "This is so gross. I can't even feel my fingers."

Draco chuckled and took her hands and started massaging them. Katey smiled and looked into Draco's eyes.

Ginnie stopped scrubbing and looked over at Katey and Draco and she smiled. "They would make a cute couple."

"Who?" Skylar asked as he still scrubbed the floor.

"Potter and Malfoy."

"Ew…I didn't know Potter was gay."

Ginnie sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about Katelyn Potter."

"Oh…" Skylar looked over at Katey and Draco. "Nope don't see it."

"You refuse to see it."

"So?"

"So you still like her?"

"No! Now leave me alone." Skylar went back to scrubbing the floor.

Katey smiled and pulled her hands away. "That's enough."

Draco smiled sadly. "Fine."

Katey ruffled up his hair. "Don't be so sad."

"Hey!" Draco smoothed out his hair.

"Everyone was right. You are obsessed with your hair."

"You can't blame me. It looks good." Draco smoothed his hair back.

Katey laughed. "You wish."

Snape walked into the room. "All right that's enough. Go back to your dorms and I will see you tomorrow morning at eight thirty."

"Am?" Skylar asked taking the mask off.

"Yes."

"But Professor," Katey started.

"Silence. You will be here tomorrow morning at eight thirty."

"But what about breakfast?" Ginnie asked.

"I suggest you wake up early then. See tomorrow morning," Snape sneered as he walked out of the room.

Katey sighed and stood up. "Ow…Merlin my legs hurt."

"I could carry you if you want me to," Draco said getting up and looking at her.

"No…it's okay. I don't want Blaise to get any more suspicious."

"Okay, fine…alright. Whatever." Draco walked out of the room.

"Dude, wait up!" Skylar yelled as he ran to catch up with Draco.

Ginnie walked over to Katey. "So…you and Draco?"

"Cut it out Ginnie." Katey looked at Ginnie. "Look Ginnie…what Brittany said wasn't true. I didn't--."

"Katey…I know. I knew that wasn't like you but…I dunno. I was being stupid."

"We were being stupid and stubborn."

"Yeah…we should have apologized to each other."

"Yes we should have."

Ginnie linked arms with Katey. "Shall we walk back to our dorm?"

"Yes," Katey linked arms with Ginnie, "we shall."

000

(Slytherin Common Room)

Blaise was sitting on the couch waiting for Katey to come back from detention. He had been sitting there for three hours just waiting for her to come back. He just saw Malfoy and Skylar walk in and they were laughing about something. Blaise glared at Malfoy and Malfoy just ignored him. Blaise looked up when he heard girls giggling.

Katey and Ginnie walked in and they were giggling because they remembered something funny. Katey looked around the room and saw Blaise sitting on the couch. She looked at Ginnie and Ginnie nodded and went upstairs.

Blaise waited 'till Ginnie was up the stairs before he started talking. "Where you've been?"

"Detention. I told you that I had detention," Katey said shrugging.

"You didn't even try to escape did you?"

"If I escaped do you know how much trouble I would be in?"

"I've done it before."

"So? Doesn't mean I wanna be a bad ass like you!"

"You could have at least tried to escape or send an owl to me to tell that you want me to get in trouble so we could spend time together."

"Maybe I wanted to be with Ginnie alone."

"But I know that you weren't alone. I saw Malfoy and Skylar walk in. You weren't alone."

"Nothing happened. I don't even know what the big deal is. You and I aren't even dating."

Blaise stood up and walked over to her. "But I do wanna date you."

"Its not gonna happen."

"Please I'll do whatever you want!"

"Let me live my life. Don't control me. I don't want to be in a controlling relationship."

"Whatever you say. I'll let live your life. And I won't control you."

"Then…yes. I will date you."

Blaise smiled. And he was leaning in to kiss her.

Katey put her finger on his lips. "I have to go to bed. I have to wake up early tomorrow." Katey kissed Blaise on the cheek and went upstairs.

Blaise smiled and went upstairs to have a little talk with Draco Malfoy.

**

* * *

AN: Please review!!! There may be some grammar mistakes but I am tired so……there you go!**


	14. Ch 14: Detention Dating & More Detention

**AN: ……Better review…that's all I say.**

**Disclaimer: SAME AS ALWAYS!!!**

**WARNING RATED K+ AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 14: Detention, Dating, and more Detention**

Katey looked around the common room. She stood there waiting for Ginnie, Skylar, and Draco. They decided that they would meet in the Common Room so they can walk to breakfast all together. Katey yawned and rubbed her eyes. She wished that she didn't punch Parkinson's nose in because then she could have still been sleeping. But it was all worth it.

"Morning," Blaise said coming down the boys stairs.

"Hey…what are you doing up?" Katey asked.

"Draco told me that you guys had to wake up early. So I wanted to have a breakfast date with you."

"Really?"

"Of course. But…only if you want to."

"Yeah…yeah I do."

"Well…lets go." Blaise took her hand and lead her into the Great Hall.

"Wow. It's pretty empty in here."

Blaise chuckled. "Yeah it is. But who cares. That means we get more alone time."

Katey gave him a weird outlook.

Blaise looked at her. "No not that! God no! No!"

"Right." Katey walked over to the Slytherin Table and sat down.

Blaise walked over to the table and sat across from Katey. "Well…this is quiet."

"It might not be like that for long."

"Why?"

"Well…Skylar, Ginnie, and Draco have detention too. So they will be down here soon."

"Oh…well then, let's hurry up."

"Hey you guys. Whats up?" Ginnie asked as she sat down next to Katey.

"Too late," Blaise mumbled to himself.

"Nothing much. How are you this morning?" Katey asked waiting for the food to appear in the table.

"Tired. I didn't go to sleep until like midnight."

"Why?"

"Brittany and her stupid snoring. She might be mad that I'm talking to you. But I don't really care. If one of my friends doesn't like my other friend than they aren't a good friend."

Katey laughed. "Thanks Ginnie. You're the best."

"I know. Where is Skie-pooh and Draco?"

"I dunno. Weren't we supposed to meet in the Common Room?"

"Yes we were. But you weren't there."

Katey looked at Blaise then Ginnie. "I had other plans."

"Ah…I see. So are you guys like an item now?"

"Item?" Blaise asked confused.

Katey looked at Blaise. "You know Item?"

"Whats that?"

"It's another word for dating, bf/gf, all that stuff."

"Oh…"

"Yeah." Katey looked at Ginnie. "Yes we are."

"Congrats. Where is the food? I need food or else I'll pass out during detention," Ginnie said looking for the food.

"Dumbledore won't put it up for another five minutes."

"What?! That only gives us like ten minutes to eat."

"That's why we do a take-out."

"A take-out?"

"Put in our pockets, wrap it in napkins, or put it in bags."

"Oh…that take-out."

Katey giggled and rolled her eyes. "Look, here comes Dumbledore now." She shouted, "Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore looked over at the Slytherin table and walked over there. "Hello Ms. Potter. What can I do for you?"

"Can you put the food on the table?"

"Absolutely my dear girl." Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables.

"One more thing Professor."

"Hm?"

"Well…me and Ginnie got detention. So we kinda need the food to be here this time again. Maybe even a little bit earlier."

"Ah…yes. Severus told me about what you two did."

"But Professor, Professor Snape didn't let us explain ourselves."

"Ah…I see. But you don't have to discuss the matter with me." Dumbledore looked down at us with his twinkling eyes. "Good day to you." Dumbledore walked over to his seat at the head teachers table.

"I like Dumbledore. He's cool," Ginnie said piling her plate up with food.

"Whoa Ginnie. You don't need that much food," Katey said piling up her own plate but not as high as Ginnie was.

"Yes I do. I need to make sure I have enough energy to work."

"Whatever you say."

"Hey, Katey. Hey Ginnie," Draco replied sitting next to Katey. "Hi Blaise."

"Malfoy! God damn it!" Skylar yelled running into the Great Hall. "You bastard!" Skylar sat down next to Blaise.

"What got into you Skylar?" Katey asked as she started eating her food.

"Malfoy ditched me and tied my shoes laces together."

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't look before you run," Draco said raising his hands in defense.

Skylar looked at Blaise. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to seed my girlfriend off to breakfast and then detention."

"Girlfriend?" Skylar and Draco asked at the same time.

"Yeah…me and Katey are dating now."

"Now isn't that special?" Draco asked without a lot of enthusiasm.

"Come on you guys. Chill," Katey said passing Draco the biscuits.

Skylar took one and put it on his plate. Skylar leaned over to Blaise. "Don't worry I'm over her. I like someone else now."

"Who?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Like I'll tell you."

"I bet I'll figure it out."

"Sure you will."

Katey looked at the clock. "Oh…we should go and see Snape now for detention."

"What?! I just barely started eating" Skylar whined.

"Then pack it up."

"Fine" Skylar started packing his food up and much more.

Draco did the same and he looked at Katey. "If we have to scrub things again I swear I will lose my fucking mind."

Katey laughed. "Don't do that. You need your brain."

"Shut up."

Blaise stood up. "Want me to walk you?"

"Yes please," Katey answered as she put her food in her book bag.

Blaise took Katey's hand and started walking her to Snape's office. Skylar, Ginnie, and Draco linked arms and started walking off to detention. Once they got to detention Blaise was still holding Katey's hand and was waiting for the others to walk in.

Blaise turned and looked at her when the others were in the room. "I'll see you at Lunch?"

"If there is a Lunch for me," Katey said smiling.

"If there isn't, I'll bring you some food."

"Thanks."

"So…"

"Sooo…"

"I'll see you later." Blaise kissed her on the cheek and walked back to the Great Hall.

Katey smiled and walked into Snape's Office.

"So glad you can join us, Ms. Potter," Snape said as he looked at her.

"Sorry," Katey apologized.

"Now…you guys will go into these places looking for the ingredients that I need for my class room."

"But don't you have them in your shop?"

"No. You will need to get me these ingredients and as many as you can. Now go!"

"What if we finish?"

"Then you will do whatever I say. Now go!!"

"Okay," they all said and took the list he gave them.

"Okay…we should split this list up into two. That way we will get more done," Ginnie said waving her wand over to the list making another copy.

"Now…who goes with whom?" Katey asked.

Skylar looked around and grabbed Ginnie's arm. "I take Ginnie."

"But I wanted Ginnie," Katey frowned.

"Too bad. I got her first."

"Fine. Come on Malfoy lets go." Katey walked off with Draco and Skylar walked off with Ginnie another direction.

000

(Three Hours Later)

"My feet hurt," Katey complained.

Draco sighed and looked at her. "I heard you the twelve god damn time!"

"Don't yell at me."

Draco groaned. _Why do I have to be stuck with Potter? I rather go with Ginnie than her. But this way I can convince her to break up with Zabini._ Draco smiled evilly.

"I don't like that smile."

"Shut-up." I rolled my eyes. "God you're soo annoying."

Katey stuck her tongue out at him. "I get it from the best!"

"I said shut-up."

Katey sighed and rolled her eyes. "Where do we find a…newt?"

"I dunno."

"Aren't they in like the forest or something?"

"Like I said before…I dunno!"

"Don't be so mean."

"I'm not mean. I'm just annoyed."

"Yeah well….you're a butt-face!"

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I'll take it as one."

Katey rolled her eyes and looked down and screamed.

000

Ginnie was looking around for one of the ingredients when Skylar stepped really close to her.

"You know there is something called space," Ginnie said pushing Skylar away a little.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get too close."

"It's okay…just don't do it again."

"But what if I want too?"

Ginnie looked at him weirdly. "Are you okay?"

"Actually…no."

"Whats wrong?"

Skylar shrugged his shoulders and looked around.

"Tell me. Are you okay? I mean…aren't we friends?"

"Yeah…"

"Then tell me."

"I dunno."

"Come one. Just tell me."

Skylar bit his lip. _Should I tell her?_ I shook my head. _No…I'll tell her another time._ "It doesn't matter. I'll tell you later. Let's just look for the ingredients."

000

(Katey and Draco side)

"Get it off of me!!" Katey screamed.

Draco looked at her and saw that a big spider was crawling on her.

Katey screamed even louder. "GET IT OFF OF ME!!"

Draco ran over to her and pulled the spider off of her. But then more spiders started crawling over her. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the spiders. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

All the spiders froze and Katey laid there whimpering. Draco went over to her and started pulling the spiders off of her.

He looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Katey nodded. "Thanks. I hate spiders. I like snakes...well…sort of…not really. But I just hate spiders."

Draco chuckled. "Spiders are alright. Not my favorite but they're okay. You sure you're okay?"

"Mhmm." Katey nodded.

"Okay…hey. I found the newt." Draco picked up a newt.

"A newt. You found_ a _newt."

"At least I found one."

"I found three." Katey picked up three and put them in a jar along with the one Draco got. "That's the last one that was on the list."

"Okay…let's head back now."

000

(Snape's Office; Two hours later)

"Where's Ginnie and Skylar?" Katey asked looking around for them.

"I dunno." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"There they are. And why are they holding hands?"

Ginnie looked at Katey with a sheepish smile. "Hi."

"Hello…whats all this?"

"Umm…"

Katey looked at Skylar. "Same question."

"Nothing…maybe we just wanted to hold hands," Skylar said nervously.

Katey looked at them suspiciously. "Umm…okay."

"We should walk into Snape's Office now." Katey opened the door and walked in. "Sir? We found all the ingredients."

Snape looked up and then looked at the clock. "That was fast. Well…do what this book says and then put the ingredients in the right spots and then put some in my store. And tomorrow you will go straight back out there, same time, and you will find those same ingredients."

"But what about after we are done with today's little segment?" Ginnie asked.

"You will finish cleaning my classroom."

"What about tomorrow then?"

"You will my correct papers and file stuff that needs filing."

"Yes sir!" Katey yelled saluting.

"Just get to work."

"Okay." Katey walked out with Draco, Ginnie, and Skylar and they did what they were told.

000

(Two More hours later)

Katey looked around the room. The room looked even messier than it was yesterday. Katey sighed a big heavy sigh.

Draco looked at her and walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just a bit tired." Katey yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Why are you tired? It's only…three thirty pm."

"Yeah but I'm tired. I kept having weird dreams last night. Plus Brittany wouldn't stop snoring."

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, Crabbe and Goyle snore pretty loud too. But I learned to silence their beds. I just hope they don't get into any trouble."

Katey laughed. "Yeah but then Brittany would be pissed off if I did that. Cause Brittany wouldn't hear her alarm and then she'll be late and blah blah blah blah blah."

"Yeah…that's why we splash them with cold water from their showers."

"You and Blaise do that on purpose don't you?"

"Yeah."

"You guys are so evil. The only person who gets a cold shower is Parkinson and Greengrass. Brittany takes cold showers well at least a little cold so she doesn't mind. Desi and Mony get the warm showers. Ginnie gets the half warm half hot showers. And I get the full on hot showers."

"Do you guys have like a schedule or something?"

"No…it's just who can wake up first."

Draco laughed. "Yeah. Blaise and I get the nice hot and warm showers. Crabbe and Goyle get the cold ones."

Katey laughed. "Yeah." Katey sighed.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Katey sighed again.

"Okay now that's two sighs. Tell me whats going on."

"I dunno." Katey sighed for the third time.

"Stop sighing and tell me."

"I just…" Katey was about to sigh again.

"Don't sigh again." He took her hand in his. "Please…look at me." Draco grabbed Katey's chin gently and made her look at him. "Please tell me whats on your mind."

Katey looked into Draco's beautiful grey eyes. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him but she barely knew those feelings. She had feelings for Draco and Blaise. "I…I just…" Katey sighed. "Have you ever asked yourself 'am I making the right choice'?"

Draco looked at her curiously. "Yeah…I kinda have. But then sometimes…I take a lot of time to relax and then I start thinking about what I really want out of my life."

"Wow…that's deep. I never knew you could talk like that."

"Yeah….I surprise people."

"I just noticed." Katey started laughing.

Draco watched her as she laughed. He couldn't help but stare. He thought that she was really pretty especially when she smiled. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her right then and there. But he knew he shouldn't. He started thinking about what would happen if he kissed her. He came up with only one problem…Blaise.

Blaise would kill him if he found out. But if she pulled away and slapped him across the face then he might back off. But if she pulled away and blushed or she kept kissing him then he definitely would not back off. So either way he wouldn't back off.

He looked at her and noticed that she was saying his name. "Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay. Cause you were just sitting there watching me laugh."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I was staring."

"Sure. Are you okay? Cause you keep acting weird."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have something on my mind."

"Like what?"

_You._ He said in his mind. _Just kiss her. If you kiss her then you will know the truth if you like or even love her._ "What would you do…if someone kissed you and shouldn't have?"

Katey looked at him with a questioning look. "Umm…I don't know. I guess it would depend who kissed me. Why do you ask?"

_That helps a lot._ Draco said sarcastically in his mind. "What if…Weasley kissed you?"

"I dunno. I would be utterly disgusted, and push him away. Maybe give him a little slap across the face."

Draco chuckled. "What if Blaise kissed you?" _Here it comes…the moment of truth. Does she want to kiss me or Blaise? It all depends on her reaction._ Draco smirked. He had her. If he looked carefully at her expression then he could read it and see if she wanted him or Blaise. Some might say he was crazy for wanting to know so badly.

Katey looked at him then looked away. She really didn't know how to answer this question. She did want to kiss Blaise…but she also wanted to kiss someone else. She knew who he was but she didn't know how he felt. She looked back at Draco. "To tell you the truth, I don't really know."

Draco's face fell. She didn't know. He didn't know what to say besides why. She didn't even know if she wanted to kiss her own boyfriend. He couldn't kiss her now. He doesn't even know if she wanted to kiss her boyfriend and if she didn't want to kiss Blaise her boyfriend…then why would she wanna kiss him.

"Oh…I see. Why don't you want to kiss him? I mean he's your boyfriend."

Katey looked a little shocked by the question. _Why does he keep asking these kinds of questions, _she thought.

"I don't know why. I mean…I kinda want to kiss him….but I wanna kiss someone else too."

Draco's face lit up. His heart beat would be beating off a scale if there was one nearby. His heart was beating like a mile a second. "Who is this other someone else?"

Katey shook her head but in a taunting kind of way. "I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Cause then you'll tell that person."

Draco's face fell once again. So she didn't want to kiss him…it was some other lucky guy. "I see."

"Nothing personal. I just…don't want to tell you."

"I get it. It's okay."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"I dunno…I guess for not telling you."

Draco laughed. "You actually think I care about who you wanna kiss or not?" Draco stood up. "Actually I don't care for you at all. I could fucking care less." Draco stormed out of the room.

Ginnie looked over at Katey with a questioning look. Katey looked at Ginnie and shrugged. Ginnie shrugged too and then went back to cleaning the room.

Katey pulled her mask back on and tears formed in her eyes as she started scrubbing the floors again.

000

(Sunday)

On Sunday Snape had the four do exactly what they did on Saturday. So it was boring all day. Hours and Hours past until they were finally done with their detention. After they did detention they went into the common room.

Katey looked around and saw how dead it was. "Where is everybody?"

Ginnie looked around and shrugged. "Dinner?"

Katey looked at the time. "I don't think so. It ended like an hour ago."

"Well…then I don't know."

"I'm just gonna go off to bed. See ya later guys." Katey walked upstairs and went to bed instantly. Ginnie followed suit.

Skylar and Malfoy sat in the common room for while before they both got up and went to bed.

**

* * *

AN: ……**


	15. Ch 15: the Four Triwizard Champions

**AN: REVIEW! NOW!!! PLEASE!!!! **

**Disclaimer: SAME AS ALWAYS!!!**

**WARNING RATED K+ AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 15: the Four Triwizard Champions. **

000

(Katey's POV)

I sat up and stretched. I finally was done with detention and I was kinda sad about that. I wouldn't be able to see Draco that much cause Blaise would want to spend every single second with me…which could get a little annoying. I got dressed into my school uniform and checked my reflection. My face looked a little pale…I couldn't get any sleep last night with all my nightmares. I sighed and fixed my face up with something called make-up. I looked back at my reflection and shrugged. I went downstairs.

"There you are," Blaise said walking over to me. "I was waiting for you."

"You were?" I asked happily.

"Of course."

I hugged him. "That's so sweet. You didn't have too."

Blaise hugged me back. "I wanted to."

Draco went down the stairs and saw me and Blaise hugging. He clenched his teeth and walked passed us into the Great Hall muttering to himself.

I pulled away from the hug and smiled. I heard Draco come down the stairs. I wanted to run after him and hug _him_. Maybe I'll try that when Blaise isn't around. I didn't know what to do. I liked Blaise…and I knew he liked me too. But I also liked Draco…but I was scared of rejection.

"I'll see you later. I'm gonna wait for Ginnie, Mony and Desi," I said sitting on the couch.

"I'll wait with you," Blaise offered.

"No its okay. I want to spend time with my best friends."

"Okay…I'll see you later, then. Bye." Blaise walked off to the Great Hall.

I sighed and I sat waiting for Ginnie, Mony and Desi. About ten minutes later Desi, Mony and Ginnie raced down the stairs.

"Whats up with you guys?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing…just something we were thinking about," Desi said innocently.

"Right…yeah, Desi you are not innocent. Tell me whats going on."

"Nope…we'll uh…tell you later," Ginnie said.

Desi, Ginnie, Mony and I giggled as we walked into the Great Hall. We walked over to Blaise and Draco. I hurried and took the seat next to Draco and Desi took the seat next to Blaise.

I started putting food onto my plate. I looked at Draco. "Umm…how did you sleep?"

"Fine," Draco answered in a dull voice.

"Oh…well that's good."

"Whatever."

"Right…so are you…" I looked at Blaise and I looked back at Draco. "Never mind."

"Good…cause I don't wanna talk to you!" Draco stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"What?" I whispered to myself.

(Brittany's POV)

I sat down. "I can't believe that Mony and Desi forgave Katey."

"I can…I forgave her too," Ginnie said sitting down across from me.

"What?"

"I mean…she is one of my best friends."

"Right…someone who only cares about herself is a best friend. And whats next? Flying pigs?"

"Oh you mean that when Crabbe and Goyle fly? Cause I think they can already," Skylar said trying to lighten up the mood.

Ginnie rolled her eyes and focused back on me. "Anyways…Katey cares about everybody. I know she does."

"Yeah she does," Skylar agreed as he grabbed food.

I crossed my arms and glared at Ginnie and Skylar. "Whatever."

(Katey's POV)

I looked away from that scene and back to Blaise. Blaise was giving me the are-you-okay look. I got up from the table and ran away crying my eyes out.

"Katey!!!" Mony and Desi yelled after me.

I ran to my secret spot that nobody knew about. But when I got to my spot I saw that someone was sitting there. I ran and hid behind a tree. I peaked around the corner to see who it was. But I couldn't see since my tears were blurring my vision. But I could have sworn I saw really blonde hair.

I slide down the tree and hugged my knees to my chest. I didn't know why I was crying…but at the same time I did. It was because of him. I wanted him to want me the way I wanted him. I wanted him to like me the way I liked him. I shook my head. These thoughts should not be in my mind…I already had a guy that was crazy about me…literally. Sometimes I feared Blaise…so I didn't want to take the chance to dump him.

I sighed. I was in a deep hole…I have never been this deep. I have been in a hole before but not as deep as this. The hole seemed to be getting deeper and deeper and deeper…and then it became so deep that I couldn't see the light. I shut my eyes tight and then opened them and tears slide down when I had opened my eyes.

"Merlin…I need to stop this!" I yelled aloud to myself and wiped my tears away.

"Katelyn?" Draco said as he walked over to me.

I wiped my tears as fast as I could. "What are you doing here?"

"I found this place…and I come here to think. And then I heard someone coming and then I heard your voice."

"Oh…"

Draco bent down in front of me. "Are you crying?"

I looked away from him. "No."

Draco smiled weakly and made me look at him. "Then why are you looking away?"

"Because maybe I don't wanna look at you. Ever think of that?"

Draco chuckled. "No…but I wanna look at your face."

I blushed and I looked away from him quickly. _What was he doing_ I wondered. But my heart was pounding a mile a minute.

Draco made me look at him and whispered to me, "Katey…"

I looked into Draco's grey orbs that 'is the window to a person's soul' and whispered back, "Yes?"

Draco leaned in and kissed me on the lips but it wasn't a peck. It was a full on mouth to mouth kiss. My eyes widen but I closed them and kissed Draco back with the enthusiasm I had.

I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip repeatedly until I opened my mouth. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth. I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

We both searched each other's mouth. We tongue wrestled for dominance. Draco won…big shocker. I slipped my tongue back into my mouth and Draco explored my mouth. He had an easier time since my tongue was behaving.

I reached my hand up and grabbed a fistful of his hair. I placed my other hand on the side of his face. My thumb caressed his cheek.

Draco weaved his fingers in my hair and he put his other hand on the top of my hand. He pulled my face closer to his face.

I pulled away from the kiss breathless. I leaned my forehead to his shoulder.

Draco wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. He kissed the side of my head. He leaned his back against the tree.

I looked at the grass and then I looked into his eyes. "What was that for?"

Draco shrugged. "Just because I wanted to do that for sometime now."

I smiled. "That's funny…because I wanted to kiss you too for sometime now."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Blaise."

"Oh…I get it"

"No I mean…he's right over there." I pointed to where Blaise was standing.

Draco turned around slowly and saw that Blaise was looking around for me…or it seemed that way. "I wonder if he saw us kiss. I hope not."

"Me too…maybe you should hide somewhere so he doesn't kill you."

"Yeah…umm…I'll see you later?"

I smiled. "Absolutely."

Draco gave a peck on my lips and hid behind a bush.

Blaise walked over to me and sat down next to me and put his arm around me. "Hey."

I stared at his hand. "Hi…"

"I was looking for you."

"Well you found me."

"Yeah…I did. Why did you run out of the Great Hall crying?"

"I just…I just had some…things on my mind."

"Oh…okay. Well…we're out here alone, right?"

"Yeah…just you and me."

"Good cause then nobody could see me do this." Blaise leaned all the way in and kissed me open mouth to closed mouth. I was the one with the lips closed.

(Draco's POV)

I could feel the heat bubbling inside me. I was pissed off. Zabini was kissing _my_ woman! I wanted to punch Zabini in the face so hard that it would make his ancestors dizzy! But I knew that I shouldn't. But boy did I want too!

Katelyn shoved Zabini off and wiped her mouth. "Blaise!"

"Katelyn!!!" Zabini shouted as he tackled her to the ground. And he was trying to make his hand up her shirt.

I got even more angry! I was so ready to jump out when I saw what I just saw.

"Get off of me!!!" Katelyn yelled as she kicked Zabini in the groin.

Zabini grunted and held the place she kicked. He rolled over and groaned in pain.

Katelyn stood up and glared down at him. "Blaise Zabini we are through!!!" Katelyn yelled and ran off to the castle.

I smiled. This was great to me. Katelyn had just broken up with Zabini and now she was all for the taking. I found a way to get passed Zabini unnoticed and ran off to the castle to find Katelyn.

000

(3 hours later; Draco's POV)

I looked everywhere for Katelyn but I couldn't find her. And she wasn't in any of the classes we had together. Zabini was in the Hospital Wing because of what Katelyn did. I smirked.

But my only concern was finding Katelyn. I saw Ginnie and Mony walking together with their arms linked. I ran over to them.

"Have you seen Katelyn at all?" I asked with concern.

"No…I haven't. Have you Ginnie?" Mony looked at Ginnie.

Ginnie pursed her lips together and then looked at me. "She's with Harry."

"In the Gryffindor tower?"

"Duh. Where else would they be?"

"Thanks…wait. Damn it! I don't know the password."

"Uh…Malfoy you know that's the whole point," Mony said scratching her head. "But we are on our way to go see her now."

"So you did know where she was?"

"Nope…I just saw Ginnie and followed her to here."

"Right. Can I come with you guys?"

"Ummm….I dunno."

"Yeah what if Katey doesn't want to see you right now? I got a letter from Harry saying that she only wanted to see Mony and me," Ginnie replied looking down at the floor. "Sorry."

"Please…I need to talk to her."

"No…she only wants to see Mony and me. Plus why would she wanna see you? I mean you've been a real ass to her."

I sighed. "I didn't mean too. I was just…I dunno. In a bad mood."

"Well we all have those moments. But if you were in a bad mood you shouldn't have talked."

"Look I'm sorry okay? I just wanna see her."

"Fine…but you'll have to wait in the common room. And we'll ask Katey if she wants to see you…if she does you can go see her…if she doesn't then you leave right then and there. Deal?"

"Deal…now lets go."

"Okay, okay. Don't get your wand in a knot." Mony continued walking with Ginnie and with me close behind. Mony looked at Ginnie and whispered, "If Katey wants to see him, and then our plan is working out fabulously."

Ginnie whispered back, "I know! Katey and Draco are meant for each other…I just know it!"

Mony giggled and started skipping off with Ginnie. And with me running behind them since I didn't feel comfortable skipping.

000

(No One's POV)

Once they reached the portrait of the fat lady Harry was standing outside waiting for them to come. He looked and saw Malfoy and pursed his lips together and had a glare on his face that was directed to Malfoy.

"What is _he_ doing here?!" Harry asked in disgust.

"He wanted to see Katey," Desi answered simply.

"Why?"

"Cause he wanted to talk to her."

"What if she doesn't want to talk to him?"

"Then he'll leave. Look Harry we came here for a purpose and that's to see Katey. Now can we come in or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Harry turned around and spoke the password and the portrait opened. (**AN: I don't know what the password was**) "Come on in." Harry walked inside with the others following close behind.

"Where is she?" Draco asked as he looked around the common room in disgust.

"She's upstairs in my room," Harry answered not looking at Draco.

"Remember our deal Draco? We have to ask her if she wants to see you," Ginnie reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. But can you make it quick?"

"Sure. Come on Mony lets go." Ginnie pulled her arm away from Mony's and walked up the boys' stairs with Mony and knocked on the door that read 4th year.

"Who is it?" Katey asked from the other side of the door.

"Who do you think?" Ginnie asked with a smile on her face. "Its me and Mony."

"Come in."

Ginnie and Mony entered to see Katey sitting on Harry's bed with used tissues around her.

"Oh Katey," Ginnie replied walking over to her and sitting down next to her. "What happened?"

Katey looked around the room not answering.

"Katey please talk to us," Mony said sitting on the other side of Katey. "We want to know what happened."

Katey looked at Ginnie and then Mony. She opened her mouth and began telling them everything that has been going on. When she finished she looked at her best friends to see that they had little smiles on their faces. "What?"

"So…Draco kissed you?" Ginnie asked with a hint of curiosity and happiness.

"Yeah…and that's one of the reasons why I'm up here."

"And the other is what Blaise did to you?" Mony asked.

"Yeah."

"But on the plus side, the guy you actually like kissed you," Ginnie said elbowing Katey gently. "And…it was your VERY first kissed.

"That's not the point. I thought Blaise cared about me…he probably asked me out for sex."

"Yeah…what a douche."

"I know! We should beat him up!" Mony agreed. "Look Katey…he probably wanted everyone to think of him different. Maybe he wanted to be famous because he had sex with the most famous witch ever."

Katey looked at Mony. "Thank, Mony. That makes me feel loads better," Katey said with sarcasm dripping from her words.

"What I mean is that he asked you out for all the wrong reasons."

"Yeah sure…" Katey said but she didn't believe Mony. That would be the only reason a guy would ask her out.

"Hey! I'm being serious here. If any guy asked you out for those reasons then they obviously don't have a right mind."

"Yeah whatever. Look I just wanna go to DADA. So can we just go?" Katey stood up and checked her reflection in the bathroom.

"Umm…one more thing. Malfoy is downstairs. He wants to talk to you."

"Yeah, well I really don't want to talk to him." Katey came out of the bathroom.

Ginnie looked at Mony and back at Katey. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…just tell him to go away."

"Okay," Ginnie said getting up and going down the stairs to tell Draco.

Draco heard someone coming down the stairs and his heart leaped but then he saw it was only Ginnie. "Oh…hey Ginnie. What did she say?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you. So just go off to DADA…we'll be there in a minute."

"She's going to DADA?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…that's like her favorite class ever."

"Fine…I'll see you guys there," Draco said walking out of the common room rather quickly.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked confused.

"I'll tell you later Harry."

Mony and Katey came down the stairs with linked arms. Katey pulled Mony over to Ginnie and Harry. Katey linked arms with Harry and Mony linked arms with Ginnie.

Katey looked at Harry and then to Ginnie and Mony. "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall," Ginnie said and then they all started skipping off to DADA.

000

(DADA)

"Alastor Moody." The DADA teacher said. He turned to the green board and started writing "Moody" on the board. "Ex-Auror…Ministry malcontent…and your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?"

Katey looked at Mony with a raised eyebrow. Mony put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't burst out laughing. Ginnie was sitting next to Skylar and she looked over at Katey and then back at Professor Moody. Draco was sitting with Goyle and he couldn't stop looking at Katey. Harry was sitting with Ron and he was glaring at Malfoy. Everyone else just sat there looking at Moody with no expression on their faces.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts…I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" Moody went on.

"Three, sir," Hermione said without raising her hand.

"And they are so named?" Moody asked as he started writing it on the board.

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will--." Hermione went one.

Moody finished her sentence, "Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct! Now the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared. You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!" Moody yelled at Seamus without even looking at him.

"No way. The old codger can see out the back of his head," Seamus whispered.

Moody turned around and threw something across the room. "And hear cross classrooms!"

Katey looked at Mony with a frightened face as she swallowed her chewing gum. Mony swallowed her gum too and looked back at the teacher.

"So what curse shall we see first? Weasley!" Moody yelled.

"Yes?" Ron asked as he looked at Moody with a frightened face.

"Stand!"

Ron stood up and looked around the room. He looked back at Moody.

"Give us a curse."

"Well…my dad did tell me about one. The Imperious Curse."

"Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Moody walked over from Ron's table and walked over to his own table. He reached inside a glass jar and pulled out a spider. He pulled out his wand and said, "_Engorgio_." The spider grew bigger. "_Imperio_!" Moody moved his wand and the spider landed on Dean's notebook. And he moved his wand again and the spider went to Crabbe's face.

Crabbe put his hands on his face and whimpered like a little kid.

"Don't worry. Its completely harmless," Moody said as he moved the spider to Katey's hand.

Katey looked at the spider and started to breath heavy. Mony tried waving the spider off. Draco leaned over his desk to see the spider. Katey reached her hand up to take the spider. But Moody moved it to the top of Ron's head.

"If she bites…she's lethal." Moody laughed lightly. Moody looked at Draco. "What are you laughing at?" He moved the spider to Draco's face.

"Get it off!" Draco shouted as Goyle was trying to get the spider off.

Katey turned around and started laughing at Draco along with Mony. Harry watched with a big smile on his face and he started clapping.

"Talented isn't she?" Moody asked. "What should I have her do next? Jump out the window?" Moody moved his wand to the window and then to a bucket filled with water. "Drown herself?" Moody moved his wand so the spider landed right back into his hand. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed…that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding…under the influence of the Imperious Curse. But here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars? Another, another."

Some people raised their hands while others sat quietly. Neville looked around nervously and then put his hand halfway up when Moody called on him.

"Longbottom, is it?"

Neville nodded.

"Up," Moody told Neville.

Neville stood up slowly.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology."

Neville nodded. "There's the…uh…the Cruciatus Curse."

"Correct, correct. Come, come." Moody walked over to the table and put the spider down. Neville followed. "Particularly nasty. The torture curse. _Crucio_!" He pointed his wand at the spider and the spider start screaming in pain and twitching around.

Neville made a disturbed face and closed his eyes as the spiders screams became louder and louder.

Hermione looked around and then yelled, "Stop it! Can't you see its bothering him? Stop it!"

Moody looked at Hermione and then looked at the spider and lifted the curse. The spider stopped screaming at once. Moody picked up the spider and walked over to Hermione and put the spider on her book. He cleared his throat. "Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Granger."

Hermione shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"No?" He pointed his wand at the spider. "_Avada Kedavra_!" A green light shot out of his wand and hit the spider. The spider fell onto its back dead instantly. And there was a little green ooze.

Katey closed her eyes and opened them again. She was grabbing onto Mony's arm. Mony put a comfortable arm around her. _So that's the curse that killed our parents?_ Katey thought in disgust.

"The Killing Curse. Only two people are known to have survived it…and they are sitting in this room." He looked at Katey and Harry. He walked over to Harry and Harry looked up at him. Moody licked his lips and reached into his pocket and drank something out of a little canteen.

The bell rang and the class was dismissed. Katey packed her stuff quickly and walked over to Harry's desk. Harry stood up and looked at Katey. He had thought about the same thing she did. He put an arm around her and walked out of the classroom with Hermione, Ron, Ginnie and Mony right by their sides.

"Brilliant, isn't he? Completely demented, of course, and terrifying to be in the same room with but he's really been there, you know? He's looked evil in the eye," Ron said with an astounded look on his face.

Katey turned and glared at Ron. "I think demented! Not brilliant! How could anybody be brilliant about showing those curses in class?!"

Hermione nodded agreeing with Katey. "There's a reason those curses are unforgivable," Hermione yelled at him. "And to perform them in a classroom. I mean did you see the look on Neville's face?"

Ginnie hit Hermione's arm gently and gestured towards Neville. Hermione went over to Neville and looked at him. Neville was standing there looking out the window.

"Neville?" Hermione asked.

Moody grabbed Neville's shoulder. "Son? You all right?" Neville nodded. "Come on. We'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something." Moody walked off with Neville.

000

(Great Hall; Katey's POV)

I was sitting with Ginnie, Mony, Hermione and Skylar. They were watching people come in and put their names into the Goblet of Fire. I looked around and saw Harry and Ron but I didn't speak with them. I didn't feel like talking at all since that lesson in DADA. I hadn't said one word to anybody except when I had yelled at Ron.

"Come on, Cedric. Put it in!" one of Cedric Diggory's friends said as he pushed Cedric into the circle that was around the Goblet.

Cedric looked at his friends and turned around and put his name into the cup. Everyone clapped and Cedric went pass Ron, who tried to wave to him, over to his friends.

Then Fred and George Weasley ran into the room cheering widely. Everyone cheered along with them.

(**AN: I still don't who is Fred and who is George**.)

"Well, lads, we've done it," George said proudly.

"Cooked it up just this morning," Fred said also proudly.

Hermione looked away from them and said teasingly, "It's not going work."

"Oh, yeah?" Fred asked.

"And why's that Granger?" George asked.

Hermione pointed to the white circle around the Goblet. "You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" Fred asked as if he didn't matter.

Hermione closed her book. "So! A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion."

"Ah…but that's why its so brilliant," Fred said.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted," George finished. Fred and George stood up. "Ready Fred?"

"Ready George?" Fred asked back.

"Bottoms up," they said at the same time and drank their Aging Potions. They jumped into the circle and nothing happened.

"Yes!" They walked around the circle in triumph and looked at each other.

"Ready?" They put their pieces of paper that had their names on it, into the Goblet. And still nothing happened. But about ten seconds later the blue fire light burst out and around the room and hit Fred and George in the chests knocking them backwards. Fred and George sat up and they looked really old. They had white beards and white long hair. They looked at each other and started wrestling.

Everyone gathered around and chanted, "Fight! Fight! fight!" Except for me and Hermione. Hermione sat back down and opened her book and went back to reading. I sat there watching the two fight and I rolled my eyes. Everyone stopped chanting and turned around to see Viktor Krum walk into the room.

Viktor walked to the Goblet and put his name into the cup. He looked at me and Hermione and walked away. I looked at Hermione with a smile on my face. Hermione looked back at me and returned the smile.

000

(Thursday Night; Katey's POV)

Everyone was gathered into the Great Hall to see who the Four Triwizard Champion were gonna be. I sat with Ginnie, Mony and Skylar. I saw that Draco was sitting near Viktor Krum. I also noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes off of me. I looked around and saw Harry. I motioned for him to sit with me and he did with Hermione and Ron.

Dumbledore looked around. "Now for the moment we've all been waiting for: The champion selection." Dumbledore moved his hand around the room and the lights dimmed so that the only light that was glowing was the blue light from the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore walked over to the Goblet of Fire and placed both hands onto it. He rubbed it a little and then he backed away. The blue light flickered and moved and then it turned red and shot out a piece of paper. And it turned back to blue.

Dumbledore caught it and looked at it. "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum."

Viktor had a smile of triumph. And all of his mates cheered. He stood up and shook Dumbledore's hand and stood where he was supposed to.

The blue light turned red once again and shot out another piece of paper…but it the paper was blue this time. And the flame turned back to its original color.

Dumbledore caught this one too and read it. "The champion for Beauxbatons…is Fleur Delacour."

All boys whistled and the girls clapped glumly. Fleur stood up with a happy, preppy smile and walked over to Dumbledore and shook his hand. And stood next to Krum.

And the same process with the last and final piece of paper emerged from the red flame. And it turned back to blue.

Dumbledore caught it and looked at it. "And the Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory!"

Cedric smiled and stood up and he walked over to Dumbledore with a big smile on his face. As he walked passed he high-fived people. He shook Dumbledore's hand and stood with the other two champions.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions!" Dumbledore became serious and weaved his fingers together. "But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions…this vessel of victory…the Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore pointed to the Cup and it was beautiful. It shined like a million stars. Everyone cheered as they looked at the Triwizard Cup.

Professor Snape stepped down from where he was standing and walked about two steps close to the Goblet. Dumbledore turned around and saw that the blue flame was flying everywhere. He took steps closer to the cup, and like before, the flame turned red and shot out another piece of paper.

Dumbledore caught it and read it aloud in a quiet voice. "Katelyn Potter." He turned the paper over repeatedly. "Katelyn Potter?"

I saw all the people starring at me and I sat back down.

Hagrid shook his head. "No. No."

Dumbledore looked around and yelled louder, "Katelyn Potter!"

Mony grabbed my shoulder. "Go on, Katelyn."

I still sat there. I sat there very still……

"Katelyn, for goodness sake!" Mony stood up and made me stand up. When I wasn't moving she gave me a little push.

I walked over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore handed me the piece of paper. I took it and saw my name was on it. I looked back up at Dumbledore. I gulped and I walked away from Dumbledore and walked over to where the three champions were.

"She's a cheat!" someone shouted.

"She's not even seventeen yet!" someone else yelled.

I walked passed McGonagall and over to where the other champions were.

000

(Slytherin Common Room; No One's POV)

Katey was pacing back and forth. She looked at Ginnie, Mony and Skylar. "There is no way I could have put my name into the Goblet. I didn't! I know I didn't! I don't want eternal glory!"

Skylar looked at Katey. "But still…you made it look like it was intentional."

"Oh like you know anything!"

"Katelyn calm down. Maybe you did…or maybe you asked one of the older students to do it for you but you just don't remember," Ginnie considered.

"Or you could have used a spell," Skylar offered putting his arm around Ginnie's shoulders.

"But I don't know that many spells. And if I planned to do this…I would have told you guys, wouldn't I?" Katey asked looking at Mony.

"Maybe you didn't want us to worry about you…but it turns out that we are worrying now," Mony said eating a gummy worm.

I sighed and sat down. "Maybe someone is setting me up."

"Maybe…but we'll never know."

"Maybe I should just ask if someone put my name in…"

"That might not be a good idea," Ginnie pointed out. "I mean people could get angry at you for even thinking they could do such a thing."

"True…"

Draco walked into the Common Room and he stood in front of Katelyn. "How did you do?"

"You don't think I did that…do you?" Katey asked looking up at him.

"If you didn't do it…then who did?"

"I dunno. But I didn't do it!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I didn't do it." She put her face in her hands and started sobbing.

"I don't believe you," Draco answered simply and walked up the stairs to his dorm.

Katey stood up. "I'm gonna go to bed." Katey ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

"Yeah me too," Mony said throwing her empty bag in the fire and following Katey up the stairs.

"Me three," Ginnie replied standing up and stretching. She gave Skylar a hug goodnight and went upstairs after Desi.

000

(A Few Days Later; Katey's POV)

I put on my warm jacket and went up to the Owlery. I opened the door to see Harry standing there and looking out at the snow.

"Harry?" I asked.

"Huh?" Harry turned around. "Oh…hi Katey." He sat down on a stone.

"Whacha doin' here?" I sat down across from him.

"Waiting for a reply from Sirius."

"I thought that."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to get away from everyone."

"Why?"

"They keep pestering me if I put my name into the Goblet."

"Well…did you…did you or did you not put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

I sighed angrily. "No I didn't! How could you think that?!"

"Okay, okay. I was just wondering. Don't need to yell at me."

"But I thought you knew me better!"

"I do…you're my sister. I know you more than anybody…I just…I knew that you didn't but everyone else kept telling me you did…so I just…was being stupid and believed them."

I sighed. "Sorry…its just stressing me out. Everyone thinks I'm a cheat and that I purposely put my name into the cup. My friends won't speak to me anymore! I hear that everyone is talking about me. You don't know what its like."

Harry sighed. "You're right…I don't."

"And on top of all that! Some of my friends, well except Ginnie, Mony, Desi, Bexxi, and Skylar, think that I only care about myself."

"I heard about that. But Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I know the real truth. So I guess that we are you're real friends, too."

"I guess."

"And Sirius doesn't think that either. He says that you are exactly like mum…Remus said that too, remember?"

I nodded. I remembered it perfectly.

(Flash Back; Third Year)

Thirteen year old Katey was sitting down with their DADA professor, Remus John Lupin. He was a great DADA teacher and a great man. Except for when there was a full moon. He would transform into a werewolf and he wouldn't remember anybody. But a few weeks before the full moon, Katey had pulled him aside and started asking questions about her parents. Harry had told her that Remus was one of their parents' best friends.

"You knew my parents, didn't you?" Katey asked. She was wearing her school uniform and her hair was combed straight.

Remus looked at her and smiled. "Yes…yes I did. Your father was my best friend. Your mother too."

Katey smiled. "Can you tell me about them?"

Remus sat down and patted the seat next to him. Katey sat down next to him. Remus sighed. "I knew your father very well…I became friends with him when we were on the train to our first year at Hogwarts. He was very…well let's say mischievous. He had a knack for pulling pranks."

Katey laughed. "What about my mum? What was she like?"

Remus smiled. "She had found out about my little secret. But she swore she would never tell a soul…that was in fifth year. She was a great woman. A beautiful woman. A very talented witch too. You remind me of her."

Katey looked confused. "How so?"

"You're very good with spells and potions. And just like your mother, you always care about the ones you love. You look a lot like her too. But of course your hair isn't red."

Katey giggled. "Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss my parents?"

"Everyday."

Katey smiled and hugged Remus. "I'll see you later Remus!" Katey walked off waving.

000

(End of Flashback)

I wiped away the tears that were running down my face. I loved that memory. I loved how Remus would talk about my parents whenever I asked. I looked at Harry. Harry was smiling at me.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "Thanks Harry. I feel better now." I hugged him and walked towards that door. "I'll see you later Harry." I walked out with a smile on my face. I still had that smile on my face as I walked back to the Slytherin Common Room.

**

* * *

AN: Okay…I decided that it would be FAR MORE interesting to have Katey in the tournament instead of Harry. So please review and tell me if that was a wise choice. And this is the longest chapter soo far. So please...review...  
**


	16. Ch 16: The First Task

**AN: Here's chapter 16. PLEASE REVIEW…I really need it. And to those who say you don't know how I can do all of this between the things I have to do…I agree with you. I don't even know myself. I guess I just write when I can. I mean I'm only in 8****th**** grade…I think that might be a shock to some of you…but it is true…I am in the 8****th**** grade. Nothing that big happens in 8****th**** grade. I'm actually surprised I was able to update after the crappy day I had today. Sorry but I just felt like explaining myself. **

**Disclaimer: Is the same as always.**

**WARNING K+ AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 16: The First Task **

000

(Katey's POV)

Mony was walking with me in the hallways. She looked at me and then she looked at the badges people were wearing. A lot of people were wearing them. Some Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even a few Gryffindors. Someone had offered Mony a badge but she refused to wear it. I looked around and saw them too.

"You cheat, Potter," someone said as they bumped me in the hallway.

"You stink Potter!" someone else said as they waved their hand in front of their nose.

"Good luck Potter," a boy said as he showed me the badge.

"Potter Stinks!" another boy shouted.

"Cedric Rules!" a little boy shouted as he ran in front of Harry and me.

"Thanks," I muttered. Mony and I turned and there were two Hufflepuffs in our way.

"Like the badge?" the boy asked showing me the badge.

"Excuse me," I said. And when they didn't move I shoved past him.

Mony walked up to them and gave them a nasty glare.

"Oh I'm shaking!" the girl said sarcastically.

"You should be," Mony said as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the girl. She said the spell for the Bat-Bogey Hex. (**AN: I don't know the name of the spell**). And then her bogies grew, become bat-like, and attacked the girl. Mony smirked and walked over to me with the smirk still on her face.

I looked at Cedric.

"Hey! Read the badge, Potter!" one of Cedric's friends shouted.

"Can I have a word?" I asked Cedric.

"All right," Cedric said standing up.

"You stink, Potter!" another friend of Cedric shouted.

Mony looked at Cedric's friend and pulled out her wand. "I dare you to say that again!"

Then the girl that Mony just hexed went over to the boy. "Don't do it…you'll regret it!"

Mony smirked. "Very well." Mony walked over to Cedric and me.

"Dragons. That's the first task. They've got one for each of us," I told Cedric.

"Come on, Ced!" Cedric's friend shouted to him.

"Are…are you serious?" Cedric asked shocked.

"Yeah…I saw," Mony said nodding.

"And uh…do Fleur and Krum, do they--?"

"Yes," I answered before Cedric asked the question.

"Come on Ced, leave her," Cedric's friend said again.

"Right," Cedric said.

"She's not worth it," his friend said. "Read the badges Potter!"

"Hey, listen. About the badges. I've asked them not to wear them, but--."

"Don't worry about it," I said walking off with Mony.

"It's not like I try to blow things up, exactly. It just happens a fair bit. You have to admit, though, fire's pretty fascinating," Seamus told Ron and Brittany.

"You're a right foul girl, you know that?" I asked Brittany.

"You think so?" Brittany asked.

"I know so."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Stay away from me!"

"Fine." Brittany pushed past Mony and me.

I sighed and walked off in the other direction with Mony.

"There's Potter. Cheat," one of Draco's friends said.

"Why so tense, Potter?" Draco asked.

I looked at Draco but I kept walking.

"My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament."

Mony and I stopped walking and looked at Draco. Draco jumped out of the tree he was sitting in.

"He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five," Draco continued.

I stormed over to Draco. "I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy." I shoved Draco. "He's vile and cruel. And you're just pathetic!"I walked over to Mony.

"Pathetic?" Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Katey.

"Oh, no, you don't, sonny!" Moody shouted as he turned Malfoy into a ferret. He walked over to the ferret and started making him do tricks. "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned! You stinking, cowardly, scummy…"

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall said as she ran over to them.

"…back-shooting--"

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching."

"Is that a--? Is that a student?"

"Technically, it's a ferret." Moody opened Crabbe's pants and put the ferret in his pants.

Everyone gathered around and started laughing. Even Mony was laughing.

"Stand still! Stand still!" Goyle shouted as he reached to pull the ferret out but it bit him. "Ouch!"

Moody looked at me and winked. Mony and I looked at each other and laughed even harder.

The ferret came out of Crabbe's pants and McGonagall turned the ferret back into Malfoy.

Draco looked and around and saw Moody. He backed away a little. "My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat?" Moody said chasing after Malfoy.

"Professor Moody!" Professor McGonagall shouted in her strict voice.

"Is that a threat?"

"Professor!"

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair, boy!"

"Alastor!"

"It doesn't end here!" Moody yelled after Malfoy who was running away like a scared little girl

"Alastor. We never use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that."

"He might've mentioned it."

"Well, you will do well to remember it." McGonagall walked away and shooed a few students. "Away!"

Moody stuck his tongue out at her. "You. Come with me. Only Katelyn Ms. Roundtree."

"Oh…" Mony stopped walking. "Uh…Bye Katey, see you at dinner." Mony walked off to the Slytherin Common Room.

000

(Slytherin Common Room)

Ginnie burst out laughing. "He turned Draco into a ferret?"

"Yeah," Mony said as she too started to laugh.

Draco came in and looked at Mony and Ginnie. "What are you guys laughing about?"

Mony and Ginnie stopped laughing and looked at him.

"What?!" Draco yelled.

"Nothing…just you turning into ferret boy!" Mony said as she burst out laughing again.

"I wouldn't be talking, Roundtree! At least my parents are alive!" As soon as those words left his lips he regretted saying that.

"What did you say?" Katey asked from behind him.

Draco turned around slowly. "What?"

Mony stopped laughing and ran up the stairs crying.

Katey glared at Draco. "Harry was right, you are an ass." Katey stormed up the stairs after Mony.

Ginnie looked at Draco and shook her head. "You're and idiotic ass." She ran up the stairs after Katey.

Draco kicked the wall and sat down on the couch. He was and idiotic ass. After he said that he knew Katey would never forgive him. He didn't even know why he said that. He was just angry. Now he lost her forever because of a stupid mistake. A guy is to never insult their crushes/love/girlfriend/wife friends. And Katey didn't have parents either…so he really screwed up. He sighed and went up the stairs…he thought about committing suicide but decided against it.

000

(First Task)

Harry was standing with Ginnie, and Mony. They hadn't seen Skylar all day. Harry looked at Ginnie and saw that she had a worried look in her face. When Ginnie was worried she would be looking off in distant places thinking about all bad things imaginable. Or she would be chewing on her lip, like she was now.

Harry put his hand on top of her hand. "Relax Ginnie. I'm sure he's okay."

Ginnie nodded but Harry knew that she didn't believe him. The more time Skylar and Ginnie hung out the more they got attached to each other. They had a very strong friendship…everyone knew that.

Then Skylar came running up to them. "Sorry I'm late."

Ginnie turned around and looked at him. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you all day."

"I had to do a few things."

"Like what?"

"Just things. Look I'm fine. See I'm in one piece."

"If you say so." Ginnie crossed her arms and pouted.

"Bets! Bets taken! Bets taken here!" Fred yelled.

"Step up, folks! Who fancies a flutter in today's bloodbath?" George yelled too.

"Smart money's on Krum to survive! Any bets?"

"Yes sir? 10-to-1 for Fleur. There you go. Thank you very much."

000

(Champion's Tent; Katey's POV)

I was pacing in the Champions Tent. I was scared…I mean hello? My life is depended on this! I smiled at Cedric as I passed him.

"Your attention please," we heard Dumbledore say. "This is a great day for all of us."

_Yeah a pretty great day," _I thought bitterly.

Then the dragons roared loud and mighty.

I jumped a little. I was scared of spiders and snakes…now…dragons. DRAGONS!!! SOMEONE HELP ME FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN!!!

"Each of the three tasks involves very considerable danger," Dumbledore continued. "Please keep your seats at all times."

"Psst!" Someone pssted me.

I walked over to the curtain and listened closely.

"Psst!"

I leaned my head closer to the curtain.

"Katelyn…is that you?" Draco asked.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Please…forgive me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry. You know I can't stand it when people make fun of me."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Please! I beg you."

I heard his voice crack. "Draco…are you crying?"

I heard him sniffle. "No…"

"Draco…I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have been such a…such a bitch!"

"You weren't. You were just…upset. I understand."

"Draco…I'm scared."

"It'll be okay. I promise…it'll be okay…"

"Draco…if I don't make it…"

"Don't say that…you will…you will make it."

"We don't know that…"

All of the sudden he hugged me. It happened so fast.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped arms around my waist.

FLASH!

"Young love," Rita Skeeter, the writer of the Daily Prophet, gushed when she walked in.

Draco and I separated and looked at her.

"How…" she walked over to us. "…stirring."

I glared at her. I hated her! She talked bad about a bunch of great people…including me!

"If everything goes unfortunately today…you two may even make the front page."

All the other champions gathered around and they started glaring at Rita.

"You have no business here," Viktor replied walking closer to Rita. "This tent is for champions…and friends." He nodded his head to Draco.

"Oh…no matter. We've uh…got what we wanted." Rita stroked Krum's chin with her feather quill.

The photographer took another picture. Then they walked away.

Then Dumbledore walked in. "Good day, champions! Gather round, please."

I grabbed Draco's hand and I walked in to 'gather around'.

"Now, you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived," Dumbledore said. "A moment only four of you can fully appreciate." He looked around the circle and then he did a double take on Draco. "Mr. Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"Oh…um…I'll just go," Draco replied pulling away from me and walking out of the tent.

"Barty the bag," Dumbledore replied stepping aside.

Barty stepped forward holding a purple bag. "Champions, in a circle around me."

When none of us moved he moved us. "Fleur over here. Krum right here." He turned around and around. "Potter. Ms. Potter, over here." He dragged me to stand next to Cedric. "That's right. Now…" he went around the circle.

All of us reached our hands in and pulled out a tiny dragon that would represent our…much…bigger…dragons.

_Oh goodie…_

I got the Hungarian Horntail Dragon. Wonderful.

I saw how he acted when he was in a cage…now I imagined how he acted…OUTSIDE the cage…

I shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked me.

I shook my head and bit my quivering lip. "No…"

Cedric put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. I'm sure you'll pass…just…concentrate and go for the egg. And watch out for the dragon…"

I nodded. "Thanks Cedric…"

000

(Hours Later)

Now…it was my turn to go… I was scared out of my mind…

I stood up and walked out into the arena.

"Potter! Potter! Potter!" People chanted for me.

I looked around. I saw the egg…but…where was the dragon?

I took a few steps and then…I knew where the dragon was.

Its tail had almost hit me. There were horns on its tail. It barely missed me destroying the rocks behind me. The moved its tail trying to hit me.

It hit me and I did like a cartwheel and landed on the ground. I rubbed my head. I looked up at the dragon.

The dragon looked at me and then its eyes turned yellow…then fire came out of his mouth.

I stood up and ran out of the way. I ran and jumped across a rock ledge…I tripped. I shrieked and grabbed onto a ledge. I tried pulling myself up. I almost had it…when the stupid dragon struck beside me with its tail.

I screamed and fell off the ledge.

"Katey!" Bexxi yelled as she grabbed onto Mony.

"Nails Be-be…NAILS!!!!" Mony yelled.

She let go. "SORRY IN KOREAN."

"It's okay…"

Then the dragons tailed rolled under me and flung me across the rocks.

I screamed louder and hit the rocks. I laid there for a while…in pain…

"Get up!" Draco yelled to me. "Get up!!!"

The dragon roared loudly.

I heard Draco yell at me and I got on my elbows slowly. I shook my head and stood up. I turned my head and saw the dragon looking down on me.

"Oh shit…" I muttered to myself. I ran for it and the dragon breathed fire at me…AGAIN!

"Your wand, Katey!" Ginnie yelled to me.

"Your wand!" Bexxi, Ginnie, and Mony yelled to me.

I raised my wand. "_Accio Tinderblast_!"

The dragon flew near me and stared at me. His eyes started turning yellow.

My eyes widened and I ran onto another ledge as the dragon breathed fire at me.

I hide behind a big boulder. I sat there catching my breath.

The dragon started breathing fire at the boulder I was behind. I felt the heat on my back. I looked past the rock and saw my broom coming.

"Yes," I whispered and I hid back behind the rock.

The dragon breathed fire…once again! I screamed as the fire burned my back.

I got up and I ran off the ledge and I landed on my broom. _OUCH! That's going to hurt in the morning!_

"Yes!" Ginnie yelled.

"Whoo!!!" Mony and Bexxi yelled as they waved the flags that were green, grey and silver. (**AN: At least that's what I think they are…lol**.)

I flew over the egg and I reached for it.

But…the dragon…and the fire…it burned my arm.

I held my arm to my stomach and I flew faster. I flew out of the stadium…I was safe…but then…

CLING CLANG!!!

The chains that were restraining the dragon were broke off when the Horntail flew after me.

"Katelyn!" Draco yelled.

I turned my head around to look at the dragon. The Hungarian Horntail was right on my tail. I flew faster.

000

(Draco's POV)

I was scared…I was scared out of my mind. The one I cared for very much was out there…flying away from a terrifying beast…

I put my face in my hands. I started crying. No…I was sobbing. But I was sobbing quietly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up frightened and saw Harry looking down at me. I straightened up. "What? You going to make fun of me since I'm crying? Go ahead…"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not going to make fun of you…I can't blame you for being worried. I'm worried too."

I smiled weakly at him.

"Come with me. Stand or sit with us."

I nodded. "Okay."

I followed Harry to where the others were. Each one of them hugged me.

The weird things was…that when I hugged Song…it wasn't an awkward hug…it was an actual hug…like a friend hug.

Song and I smiled at each other. "I guess I'm over you," we replied in unison. Then we started laughing.

Then I heard cheering. I looked up and I saw Katelyn coming in on her broom.

"Yes!!!" Ginnie, Bexxi and Mony yelled hugging each other all together.

(Katey's POV)

I flew in on my broom. I was beaten up pretty badly. I tried to fly faster on my broom but…my broom was also in very bad condition.

I heard all my friends cheering for me. I smiled lightly.

As soon as I grabbed the Golden Egg…darkness took me. I fell into unconsciousness.

**

* * *

AN: Please leave a review. I have been getting quite a few lately and I am really happy about that. Thank you! **


	17. Ch 17: Mum? Dad?

**AN: Here is chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer: SAME AS ALWAYS. DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**WARNING K+ AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 17: Mum? Dad?  
**

000

(Katey's POV)

I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy. I started breathing heavy. Or…was someone helping me breathe…? I started to hear voices.

"Will she ever wake up?" I heard one voice say. It sounded close.

"She will wake up…" Another voice said. It was closer than the first voice. The owner of that voice started stroking my cheek. "Wake-up Katelyn…please. Don't leave me here all alone…"

I knew it was a boy's voice…but which boy? I knew millions of boys…

The boy pressed his lips to my ear. "I love you."

My heart skipped a beat. I heard it on…a…monitor.

"Her heart!" the boy said standing up. "What do we do?" The boy started panicking.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey!" the first voice yelled at the boy.

I think it was…a girl?

She sat on my bed. "Katelyn…come on. Wake up. I know you can hear me. Please!" She started crying.

I opened my eyes. "Fuck!" I cursed when the lights blinded me.

"Katey?"

I squinted my eyes at the figure. "Who is it?"

"How can you forget me?"

I smiled lightly. "Hi Bexxi."

Bexxi hugged me carefully. "Oh Katey…don't scare me like that!"

"Bexxi…I'm fine," I replied hoarsely.

"You don't sound fine." Bexxi pouted.

"Bexxi…I know you are pouting…I can hear it in your voice…"

"Wow…you really know me."

I nodded. "Ow!"

"I wouldn't move."

"Yeah…I figured that out."

Bexxi smiled. "Yeah."

"Bexxi…who was near me?"

Bexxi titled her head in confusion. "What?"

"There was a boy near me. And he whispered in my ear."

Bexxi shook her head rapidly. "I have no idea who you are talking about."

I smirked. "Liar."

"I seriously do not know who you are talking about."

I smirked even more. "Stop lying."

"Okay…"

"So who was it?"

"I can't tell you…"

"Now I believe that."

Bexxi laughed nervously. "Yeah…heh heh."

I put my arm over my eyes. Then…I fell asleep.

000

(Slytherin Common Room; Katey's POV)

I was laying down on the couch with my head in Draco's lap.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He started stroking my hair.

"Draco…"

"Hmm?"

"There was a boy…in the Hospital Wing. I dunno who he was. But…he told me…he loved me."

Draco's jaw clenched tight. "Oh yeah?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah. Are you mad?"

He looked down at me. "You want the truth?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He stood up and my head landed on the couch. "Yes…I am mad. I feel betrayed!" He walked up the stairs to his dorm and he slammed the door.

I grabbed a pillow and shoved my face into the pillow. I started screaming and crying. How could I be so stupid?! Draco liked me…and basically I was rejecting him…

As I cried I started to get tired. And before I knew it…I was asleep.

000

(Hours Later; Katey's POV)

I woke up and looked around. The common room was completely empty. I think it was midnight so I don't blame them.

I stood up and grabbed a book from the shelf and started reading it. The book was called, Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions, author unknown. I kept reading on and on until someone sat down next to me and took the book. I looked and saw that it was Blaise. He looked furious. I gulped and looked around…my friends were nowhere to be found.

"Hello, Potter!" Blaise spat at me.

"H--he--hey Blaise. How's it goin'?" I asked calmly when I was definitely not feeling calm.

"Shut-up!" Blaise yelled at me.

"Okay!" I said and I shut my mouth closed tight.

"Now…I'm gonna teach you a lesson…that you won't soon forget!"

"I don't wanna learn anything."

"I said shut-up!"

I shut my mouth tight again and didn't dare say another word.

Blaise pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. "I am going to teach you that no one breaks up with Blaise Zabini. No one!"

I just stared at his wand and then back to his face and back at his wand. I did this like five times. I was hoping that Harry would sense that I was in danger like he had many times before and come and save me.

Blaise clenched his jaw and said this very quietly. "_Crucio_."

I fell to the floor screaming in pain. It felt like a million knives, needles, daggers, and a bunch of other sharp objects were piercing through my body. I started to feel numb. I could hear Blaise's evil laugh in the background. I closed my eyes and could have sworn I saw my parents. Was I dead? The focus on my parents became clearer and I noticed that they were talking to me.

"Honey? Hang in there honey," my mum said.

"Someone will save you soon, sweetie," my dad replied.

I just laid there screaming in pain. I tried reaching out for them but the pain stopped me.

"We love you, honey," my mum said as she stroked my hair. "We will always love you. We are so proud of you." Mum was starting to gett tears in her eyes.

_Mum? Dad? Help me!_ I thought and I knew they heard me. That was the only way I could talk to them.

"We wish we could, sweetie. But there is nothing we can do," Dad replied in a soft, quiet voice.

Then the pain stopped and my parents vanished.

I opened my eyes to see that someone had tackled Blaise to the floor and was beating the living shit out of him. Finally Harry came for me…but then Harry picked me up the bridal way. I looked at Harry.

_If…Harry is carrying me…then…who tackled Blaise?_

I then looked down and saw that it was Draco that was beating Blaise up.

Harry ran out of the room and took me to the hospital wing. I lost consciousness when we were halfway there.

000

(A Few Days Later; Katey's POV)

I was finally alive and well. I was finally okay. Draco was starting to talk to me again but it was about the casual type of subjects. Like school…and homework…BORING!

I didn't mind that he was talking about the casual topics…OKAY! I did! But I mean…at least he was talking to me…

000

(No One's POV)

"Hey, Virginie!" Skylar called out across the yard, receiving a few looks from bystanders.

Ginnie turned her head, and her face instantly lit up with a smile. She walked over to Skylar and grinned. "Hey Sky."

"Ginnie, so what's up? Anything new happen over the summer?"

"Eh, not much."

Skylar rocked back and forth on his heels. "Uh…any boys?"

Ginnie raised an eyebrow at him. "Why? Afraid of some competition?" Ginnie joked.

Skylar laughed and slung his arm around her shoulder as they began walking to the Slytherin common room. "Nah, I just was wondering if I needed to intimidate someone. You never know which guy is the right guy."

People stared as they walked by, probably wondering whether or not they were dating. Skylar and Ginnie were used to this, but they didn't care. They were always like this; arm around shoulder, holding hands…they were just best friends. They knew the truth, and they didn't need to get upset of what other people thought.

Ginnie nudged him with her elbow. "How about you, Prince Charming?" she teased. "Any girls that are actually interested?"

"As a matter of fact…" Skylar grinned at her. "…nope."

His smile always made her smile; it was so impish and childish she just couldn't help it.

Ginnie laughed and leaned her head onto his shoulder. He was like her own personal teddy bear. He was always so soft and warm.

"Man, I can't wait to see…" Ginnie trailed off. Her face began to turn red and she hid her face in Skylar's arm.

He looked at her, confused, and then asked, "What's up, Ginnie?"

"Harry's coming this way." She whispered.

Disappointment flooded Skylar. He knew Ginnie liked Harry…but it still stung.

Skylar pulled his act together. "Aw, c'mon Ginnie. You're never gonna get a date with him if you don't stop acting shy." He ignored the pangs in his chest.

"Easy for you to say," she mumbled, her voice muffled by his arm. "Your ego is off the charts. You're never affected."

_Wrong, _Skylar thought. He ran his fingers though his messy black hair, and grinned up at Harry. "Sup Harry."

"Hey Skylar. Hey Ginnie."

"Hi Harry." Ginnie greeted him.

An awkward silence filled the air.

Harry cleared his throat. "Do you know where…oh never mind. Ron!" He waved his arm over at Ron, and then said, "I'll catch you guys later." He walked away, and Skylar felt Ginnie let her breath out.

"Man, that was awkward."

Skylar chuckled. "We didn't even have a conversation with him." He poked her stomach and they stopped near a tree. He leaned towards Ginnie, his arm on one side of her head. "Hmm…Ginnie?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, Sky?"

"You know how we're best friends, right?"

"Yes."

"And we can tell each other everything?"

"Yea."

"Well, um…" _Damn it, Sky. Just go out and say it. _He thought.

"Spit it out. You're blushing." Ginnie giggled.

Skylar felt his face get even more hot. "Uh, just forget it. It's not important."

Ginnie raised her eyebrows, but dropped it. She grabbed his hand and started walking. "C'mon, Sky. I wanna find the others."

Skylar shivered, and he looked down at their hands. _Gosh Sky, get a hold of yourself. _

"Katey!" Skylar heard Ginnie call out. He waved at Katey and the rest of the gang as he entwined his and Ginnie's fingers.

"Ha, thanks for dragging me Ginnie." Skylar said, rolling his eyes once they both reached the group.

Katey looked down at their hands and looked at Bexxi, Mony, and Hermione, who just smiled back. Harry and Draco just shrugged his shoulders. Skylar already told him that they were just friends. No need to make a big fuss about it. But Ron didn't get the message.

"Oi, Skylar. You never told me you and Virginie were an item now. I mean it's no surprise, but still." Ron said.

Katey and the rest of the group burst out laughing, while Ginnie and Skylar had let go of their hands.

"Ugh, Ron, you are so stupid. We aren't dating. We're _just friends._" Ginnie explained.

Skylar looked away. Ginnie was in love with him…he knew it.

She just didn't know it yet…

**

* * *

AN: OMG! I am so sorry that this chappie was so short! But…its late. (12:12 am!) Yeah…I did all this for you guys…so REVIEW!**


	18. Ch 18: Love Letters

**AN: Here is chapter 18!**

**Disclaimer: SAME AS ALWAYS. DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**WARNING RATED K+ AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 18: Love Letters **

000

(Katey's POV)

I knew that this was to come…Draco was ignoring me. I was sad that he was ignoring me but I don't blame him…

(FLASHBACK)

I opened my eyes hours later. I sat up and started freaking out because I didn't know where I was. I tried to rub my eyes but my arms were sore. My whole body felt sore. I looked around and saw that I was in the Hospital Wing. But why was I here. Then it hit me. Blaise was having a fit and using the Cruciatus Curse on me. And then I remembered I saw my parents.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to me. "Ms. Potter! You finally awoke. Here drink this." She handed me a cup with something in it.

I looked inside and it was a weird color. It was between purple and dark blue. I looked at Madam Pomfrey and she nodded her head for me to drink it. I slowly raised it to my lips and took a sip. I was about to spit it out but I swallowed it instead.

I looked back at Madam Pomfrey. "What did you just give me?"

Madam Pomfrey took the drink and put it on my hospital bedside table. "It was a potion to help ease the pain."

"But how did you--?"

"Oh please Ms. Potter. I am a professional…I ran a health test and it said that someone used the Cruciatus Curse on you."

"Oh…I should have thought of that." I tried to sit up but I moaned in pain and I laid back down.

"I suggest you don't get up, Ms. Potter."

"Oh now you tell me."

"I would have thought that you would have known better. Just like your father you are."

I smiled. "How so?"

"Your father acted the same way. He would always try to get up, sit up, and move around when he should have stay put. And he was always injuring himself and putting himself into the Hospital Wing."

I laughed and stopped when I was in pain. I put my hand on my side. "Merlin…I can't do anything can I?"

"Not really. You have to lie in bed, drink that potion and wait till the pain eases."

I grunted. "But I hate hospitals."

"Once again…just like your father."

I smiled again. "Thanks…"

"If you have visitors I'll tell you who they are and you can decide if you wanna see them, okay?"

"Okay."

"Speaking of visitors…someone is here to see you."

"Who?"

"They don't want me to tell you." She went over to the door and opened it.

Draco walked into the Hospital. He ran over to me. "Are you okay? I can't believe Zabini would do that to you…actually I could. But still! Are you okay? I saw him do that to you and I tackled him to the floor instantly and started beating the shit out of him. Nobody hurts you and gets away with it. What a basterd?! I wanna go and beat him up again. Maybe I should. I'm gonna--" Draco said a mile a minute.

I put my finger on his lips. "Draco…you're going to give me a headache.

Draco took my hand and held it. "I'm sorry. I just…care about you."

I smiled and blushed. "Why did you…why did you save me?"

Draco looked at me. "Do you not know?"

I looked him in the eyes. "Draco…I can't give you what you seek."

Draco's face fell. He let go of my hand. "I understand. I'll see you later." Draco turned away and ran out of the Hospital Wing with tears in his eyes.

I bit my lip and looked around. I ran my hand through my hair and put my hand on my mouth. I looked at Madam Pomfrey. "Can you leave, please? So I can be alone for awhile?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and walked into her office closing the door.

I burst out into tears. I didn't want to do that to him but I didn't want to disappoint him. So I did what I never wanted to do. I put her face into the pillow and cried harder. This had been the first time I ever cried this hard over a boy.

(End of Flashback)

I missed hanging out with him…This is my entire fault…

000

(Hours Later)

An owl flew through the open window. It was a school owl. It was holding a letter in its beak and it dropped it in my lap and then flew out of the window. I looked down at the paper. It was a pink letter. I reached for it and I dealt with the pain and read the letter. It read:

"My love, I have tried with all my being  
to grasp a form comparable to thine own,  
but nothing seems worthy;

I know now why Shakespeare could not  
compare his love to a summer's day.  
It would be a crime to denounce the beauty  
of such a creature as thee,  
to simply cast away the precision  
God had placed in forging you.

Each facet of your being  
whether it physical or spiritual  
is an ensnarement  
from which there is no release.  
But I do not wish release.  
I wish to stay entrapped forever.  
With you for all eternity.  
Our hearts, always as one.

Who Loves You With All My Heart,

Your Prince Charming."

I smiled. "Your Prince Charming? I wonder who that is." I put the letter on my bedside table and fell fast asleep.

000

(Next Morning; Katey's POV)

I was in the Hospital Wing for a checkup so Madam Pomfrey could see if I was okay or not.

I woke up and saw a million red roses around my bed. I opened my mouth in shock. There was a card and it said:

"There is only one happiness in life,  
to love and be loved in return.

-Your Prince Charming-"

I smiled. This guy really was trying to impress me. I laid back onto my bed reading the little notes he gave to me over and over again. I didn't know whose handwriting this was…I knew all guys' handwriting. This guy's handwriting was so neat and perfectly written. My smile was getting wider and wider when I thought more about it.

Mony and Ginnie walked into the room and saw the millions of roses. "Daaaaaamn!!!" They said in unison.

Mony walked over to the roses and started smelling them. "They smell so nice."

Ginnie sat on my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better."

"I kinda guessed that. Maybe Madam Pomfrey will let you go today."

"I hope so."

Then the same owl that gave me my first note came back and dropped another letter into my lap. I smiled and picked it up before Mony or Ginnie could.

I read it out loud, "If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up every day  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you.

Your Love,

Your Prince Charming."

Ginnie and Mony gasped. "Awwwww!!" They said together.

"We need to find this guy!" Ginnie exclaimed.

"Katey this guy is in love with you! We do need to find him!" Mony shouted.

"Okay…I agree. We need to find this guy!" I yelled happily.

Skylar walked into the room and saw the roses instantly. "Whoa…whats going on here?"

Ginnie turned around and looked at Skylar. "Katey has a Secret Admirer."

"She does? Thats great!" Skylar walked over to them. "Can I see the notes?"

I handed him the notes and he read all of them. He read them over and over again. "I think I might know who this guy is."

"Who?!" Ginnie asked.

"I said I think…but I'm not for sure. Let me go and try to compare these to a few guy's handwriting."

"Wait!" I grabbed the notes and made of copy of them and handed them back to Skylar. "I wanted to keep the real copies."

Skylar rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll see you guys later." Skylar walked out of the room.

"Let's ask Madam Pomfrey if I can go leave this place."

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and saw all the roses. "Oh…well, someone has an admirer. You can go now, Ms. Potter. Just make sure you take this potion every four to six hours." Madam Pomfrey handed me a box that had a dozen potions. She handed Ginnie and Desi the same boxes with the same potions. "Those are for her also. Make sure she takes the whole thing and that she takes them at the appropriate time."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey," Mony, Ginnie and I said at the same time.

"Here are your clothes Ms. Potter." Madam Pomfrey handed me my clothes. "Have a good day." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and the roses were transported to my dorm.

I got up carefully and slowly and went into the bathroom and changed into the clothes I last wore. I came out of the bathroom and walked out with my arms around Ginnie's and Mony's shoulders for support. We went straight to the Slytherin Common Room to start making posters for my 'Prince Charming'.

000

(Slytherin Common Room)

There were papers spread out everywhere. I was working on one paper writing: Where are you Prince Charming? Your Princess is looking for you. Ginnie was putting glitter on one paper that she wrote: Attention Prince Charming! Please report to your Princess. Mony had glue on her fingers and they were glued together. Mony had wrote a big poster that had a lot of colorful and glittery stuff and writing on it…it said: There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved in return. So come Prince Charming…Your Princess is waiting! There were tons of posters with sayings like that.

Draco came down the boys' stairs and saw all the posters. He raised his eyebrow and picked up the poster I was working on. "Where are you Prince Charming? Your Princess is looking for you?"

I looked up at him and grabbed the paper. "Shut-up! Some guy has been sending me love notes and I wanna know who it is!"

"Do you really think this gonna work?"

"Yeah…"

"What are you gonna do when almost all the desperate guys come to say they are 'Your Prince Charming'?"

"I never thought of that. When millions of guys come…I will have them write a love poem and love quote in their best handwriting. And whosever handwriting matches the notes…I will have found my Prince Charming!"

"Nice plan. But what if he doesn't show up?"

"Then…I will cry…" I said in a crying voice.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What is with you?"

I looked up at Draco in disbelief. "What is with _you_?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"You're being an ass! Why are you doing this? Just because I found a guy who loves me?!"

"Whatever!" Draco walked out of the common room and slammed the door shut behind him.

I looked back down at my poster and continued working on other posters. After Mony, Ginnie and I were done with all the posters they started posting them all around the castles.

000

(Great Hall; Katey's POV)

I was sitting with Mony and Ginnie at our table. "I can't believe that I have to see all of these guys or guy…that wants to prove I'm their 'Princess'. I mean…is this mental?"

"No…you want to find the guy that cares about you. And you will," Mony said patting me on the shoulder.

Ginnie looked around with that worried look on her face again. She hasn't seen Skylar all day and that scared her. She has been seeing less and less of him each day.

"Ginnie…he's fine," I said looking at her.

"But I haven't seen him all day."

"Ginnie! Calm down! He's not your boyfriend…" I looked at her. "Is he?"

Ginnie shook her head. "No! You know I only like Harry."

Then that same owl came and dropped a letter in front of me. I smiled and grabbed it quickly. I read it to myself in my mind:

"Love is like magic  
And it always will be.  
For love still remains  
Life's sweet mystery!!  
Love works in ways  
That are wondrous and strange  
And there's nothing in life  
That love cannot change!!!  
Love can transform  
The most commonplace  
Into beauty and splendor  
And sweetness and grace.  
Love is unselfish,  
Understanding and kind,  
For it sees with its heart  
And not with its mind!!  
Love is the answer  
That everyone seeks...  
Love is the language,  
That every heart speaks.  
Love can't be bought,  
It is priceless and free,  
Love, like pure magic,  
Is life's sweet mystery!!

-Your Prince Charming-"

I smiled and passed the note to Mony and she read it and passed it to Ginnie.

Ginnie laughed a little. "Yeah it is a mystery."

Mony and me laughed because we knew that it was true. We still had no idea who this guy is. He was a mystery.

000

(Later that Night; Katey's POV)

I had asked Mony and Ginnie to join me in my quest to find my Prince Charming. And they agreed instantly. There we were sitting by the lake with tons of pieces of paper and pens. We each had a love note or quote to compare the ones the guys will write.

I checked my watch and it was time for all the guys to start showing up.

A few exhausted hours later, the guys were all finally gone, and the girls were comparing notes with the ones that were just written.

Mony burst out laughing. "What a loser!"

"What does this one say?" Ginnie asked.

"It says: 'Love is like a mustard seed; planted by God and watered by men'. How lame, right?"

"You're right…he is a loser."

I sighed and threw all the love notes and quotes into the water. "He didn't show up tonight." Then another letter was dropped into me lap. "This better be him explaining himself." I opened the letter and read it out loud:

"My darling Princess,

I am sorry that I didn't show this night…but I was afraid that you wouldn't like me or even love me if you saw who I was. Therefore I am keeping myself secret. I hope that you will always be looking for me…because I am always looking for you. But Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of trouble, attempts what is above its strength, pleads no excuse of impossibility...It is therefore able to undertake all things, and it completes many things, and warrants them to take effect, where he who does not love would faint and lie down. Love is watchful and sleeping, slumbereth not. Though weary, it is not tired; though pressed, it is not straitened; though alarmed, it is not confounded. I hope that you will forgive me for not showing. You may reply to this letter…that is why the owl is sitting on the tree branch above you. Until…I will write you again…I bid you a very fond goodnight.

-Your Prince Charming-"

"Awww…" Ginnie said putting her hand over her heart.

Mony clapped her hands together. "That's so sweet!"

I pulled out a piece of paper that wasn't written on and I started writing him a reply. I said aloud what I was writing.

"My dear Prince Charming,

I wish that you would have come tonight. I was surrounded by losers who all believed they were my Prince Charming. But none of them proved they were. They either wrote crappy poems/quotes or their 'neat' handwriting wasn't so neat. If you keep sending me letters of how you love me so…then I will never stop looking for you…because there is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved in return. I hope that someday you will reveal yourself…

Love,

Your Princess."

"Awww….Katey…that was sooo sweet," Mony said pinching my cheeks.

I swatted her hand away and gave the letter to the owl. The owl flew off with the note and gave it my Prince Charming.

000

(Prince Charming's Room; Prince Charming's POV)

I was sitting on my bed looking out my window. I was looking right at my Princess. I could see her…but she couldn't see me. And I was thankful for that.

The owl I had sent came back and dropped a letter into my lap. I smiled and picked it up. I read it aloud to myself and I had a bigger smile at the end of the letter.

"She's still searching for me…" I said happily to myself as I laid down in my bed. I put the letter close to my heart and fell asleep almost instantly.

**

* * *

AN: Okay…please review! **


	19. Ch 19: Seung and Best Foot Forward?

**AN: Alrighty then!! Here is chapter # 18!! Whoo!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always Except…I do not own Seung…SilkandSatinChicks owns him…sigh… **

**WARNING RATED K+ AND T!!!  
**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 19: Seung and…Best Foot Forward?**

000

(Great Hall; Katey's POV)

Mony, Ginnie, and I were sitting at our place when we heard a bunch of girls squealing by the Great Doors…which was the entrance to Hogwarts.

We got up and ran out of the Great Hall and we stopped in our spots.

There was a totally hott Korean guy walking by. He had dark hair that was…like black. He had stunning…dark green eyes. He looked to be fifteen.

He looked at me and smiled.

It felt like my heart stopped. I put my hand to my chest. Who was this guy?

He walked over to me and he grabbed my hand.

Ginnie and Mony gasped and squealed lightly.

"Ahnyung," he whispered in Korean. (Ahnyung=Hello or Hi)

"Ahnyung," I said back.

He looked taken back. "Oh... hangook mal hae yoh?" (Oh…You speak Korean?)

I smiled. "Nae." (Yes)

"Shin gi hanae." (Interesting)

I nodded. "Geurum yonguh doh hae yoh?" (Do you speak English too?)

He nodded this time. "Nae." (Yes)

"Shin gi hanae." (Interesting)

"Nuh gwee yuh woh." (You're cute)

I blushed. "Thanks. Who are you?"

"My name is Seung….remember that, you'll be screaming it later." He kissed my hand.

Mony and Ginnie burst out laughing. My mouth dropped.

"Whats your name?"

"I'm…Katelyn Potter."

"Seung!!!" Bexxi yelled running over to him and she started hitting his back repeatedly.

"Bexxi!" I shouted shocked. "What are you doing?"

"This is my brother! Seung Song!!!!"

All of our mouth's dropped.

"I didn't know Bexxi had an older brother," Ginnie said checking Seung out.

"Hey he's mine!" Mony yelled.

Seung wrapped his arm around. "Actually…I'm hers."

"Huh?" Mony, Ginnie and I said staring at him.

Draco walked out of the Great Hall. He stopped walking and he stared at me and Seung.

I looked at him and I mouthed, "Help me!"

Draco walked over to me and he glared at Seung. "Get your hands off my woman!"

"Your woman? Please! I have more than you ever will." He wrapped his arm tighter around me. "And she will love it."

I gagged a little.

"You have two seconds to back off."

"Or what?"

Bexxi grabbed Seung's ear and started dragging him off. "Don't worry Katey I got him." She smiled.

I smiled. "Thank you Bexxi!"

"I will wait for you my love!" Seung shouted out to me.

"Ew." My smile faded.

"Why did you reject him?" Draco asked.

I looked at him shocked. I was shocked that he was still talking to me. "Umm…cause…of my Prince Charming. That's why."

Draco snorted. "You don't even know the guy."

"I wish I did."

"Would you still feel this way about him if he showed who he was?"

"Yes…"

"What if it was someone you couldn't stand?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I would give that person a chance." I turned to face him. "Why are you asking me all of these questions?"

He shrugged. "Curious."

"Why?"

He looked at me smirking. "I just am."

I smiled wide. "Well…you know what they say?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Curiosity killed the cat." I winked at him and walked back into the Great Hall with Ginnie and Mony.

Mony, Ginnie, and I were sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch when everyone burst into laughter at the Gryffindor table and the tables around them. We looked up to see Ron holding up an ugly dress robe and Harry holding a bonnet up.

I spat out my potion that I was supposed to be drinking.

Ginnie and Mony burst into laughter.

"Hey Weasley nice rag!" someone at the Slytherin table shouted towards him.

"Ron, they're not for Ginny…they're for you," Hermione said trying to hold in her laughter. "They're dress robes."

"Dress robes? For what?" Ron asked.

000

(Classroom; Katey's POV)

"The Yule Ball…has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament…since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests…gather in the Great Hall…for a night of well-mannered frivolity," Professor McGonagall said. "As representatives of the host school…I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because…the Yule Ball is, first and foremost…a dance."

All the boys groaned as all the girls whispered excitedly to each other.

Mony leaned over and whispered to Ginnie and me, "Merlin…this is so cool! I can't believe it…a dance!"

Ginnie smiled and said, "Yeah…I LOVE dances. I hope Harry asks me."

I rolled my eyes. "I hate dances."

Ginnie and Mony looked at me like I was from another planet or that I was insane. "Why?!" They both demanded.

"Because…I…can never…I can never get a date."

"So?" Mony asked.

"Yeah…what about 'Your Prince Charming'?" Ginnie said elbowing me lightly.

"If he didn't want to meet me by the lake…what makes you think he would want to go with me to the Yule Ball?"

"Silence!" McGonagall yelled. "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect…of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name…by acting like a babbling, bumbling, band of baboons."

"Try saying that five times fast," Fred said challenging George. They both started to say it five times.

"For the wear of the Yule Ball…Dumbledore and I have decided…fancy gowns and dress robes," McGonagall said looking around the room.

"That explains the dress robe," Mony whispered making Ginnie and me giggle.

"Now to dance…is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers…longing to burst forth and take flight," McGonagall said giving hand movements. She walked over to the boys. "Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley."

"Yes?" Ron asked sinking into his seat.

"Will you join me please?"

Harry grinned and pushed Ron up. Ron glared at him and followed Professor McGonagall.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist," McGonagall told Ron.

"Where?" Ron asked with a embarrassed look mixed with a disturbed look.

"My waist."

Ron put his hand on her waist and Fred whistled. Ron looked like he was gonna kill him.

"And extend your arm. Mr. Filch, if you please?" McGonagall asked for Mr. Filch to turn the music on. "One, two, three." McGonagall instructed over and over again.

"Oi!" Harry said signaling Fred and George. "Never let him forget this, are you?"

"Never," Fred and George replied together with an evilly smile.

"Everybody come together. Boys, on your feet!" McGonagall said.

All the girls except me got up and learned how to dance. And all the boys except Neville sat in their seats.

I sat back in my seat and looked at my nails. When Ginnie and Mony noticed that I wasn't up there, they grabbed me and forced me up.

**

* * *

AN: Please review. The next one should be up soon!**


	20. Ch 20: Prince Charming?

**AN: Alrighty then!! Here is chapter 20.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**WARNING RATED K+ AND T!!!  
**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 20: Prince Charming?**

000

(Next Day; Katey's POV)

I was walking with Ron and Harry. I was looking for my friends and I decided to walk with them until I found them.

Harry looked at me and Ron. "Why do they have to travel in…packs?! And how are you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

I looked at Harry. "Packs?"

"Yes packs."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Groups?"

I blinked at him.

"What he means is that girls always hang around their friends. And we don't want to ask them out and have their friends laugh at us when they say no," Ron explained to me.

"Ron…I knew what he was talking about. I just never heard it in those terms."

"Can we get back to my problem, please?" Harry asked.

"Right…Sorry Harry." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Talk to Doctor Potter."

Harry looked at me frowning.

I laughed lightly. "Sorry. But I like making fun of you. I mean it's so simple."

"It's not simple!"

"Yes it is. Walk up to a girl and say…" I started to talk in a deep voice. "Hey Baby be my date to Yule Ball." I looked up at him smiling.

Harry was still frowning.

"Geez…get a sense of humor." I crossed my arms.

"Sorry…but apparently…this isn't working."

I rolled my eyes. "Boy Harry, you don't know anything about girls."

"And you do?"

"Well…you know…for the past fourteen years I was A GIRL!"

Harry looked down embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Why don't you…just ask the girl you wanna ask?"

"No way. Why don't you ask someone?"

I bit my lip and looked down. "I don't want to."

Harry's mouth dropped. "You're scared! And you're bagging on me?"

"Blimey, Katey. You've slaved dragons. If you can't get a date…who can?" Ron asked laughing lightly.

"I'd rather take the dragon right now."

"Can we stop bagging on her and start helping me?" Harry asked getting angry.

"Okay…any other guy in the world could ask a girl to the Yule Ball. Harry is just being a little scared is all. I'm sure he'll ask Cho Chang in no time," I said encouragingly to Harry.

"You think so?" Harry asked.

"Yeah when you stop being a bloody chicken!"

"I wouldn't be talking…no one has asked you yet, right?"

"Actually loads of guys did. But I turned them all down."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Cause…I'm waiting for the right guy to ask me. I'll see you guys later." I ran over to Ginnie, Mony, and Bexxi.

(Ron's POV)

I looked at Harry. "Hey Harry…would be mad if I asked your sister to the Yule Ball?"

"No…but she might say no, mate."

"Why?!"

"Cause she's waiting for the 'right guy'."

"What if I am the right guy?"

"Then go ahead."

000

(Out by the Lake; the Next Day; Katey's POV)

Ginnie ran over to Mony, Bexxi and me as fast as she could and she had a big smile on her face.

I looked up at Ginnie. "Whats up, Ginnie?"

"Harry asked me to the Yule Ball!" Ginnie yelled excitedly.

"Harry?" I asked stunned.

Ginnie's smile widened. "Yes!"

"Face to face?"

"No…in a note."

I laughed. "What a wimp!"

Ginnie glared at me. "So…your Prince Charming is gonna ask you in a letter or note."

"Yeah…but that's different…I dunno who he is."

"Oh…right."

"Who's Prince Charming?" Bexxi asked curiously.

"It's some guy that has been sending love letters to Katey," Mony answered drawing a heart in the snow.

"Ohhhh…a secret admirer! How juicy?!" Bexxi squealed.

I looked at Bexxi and back out the lake. "Has Jacob asked you yet?"

"Yeah…he asked me this morning."

"Has Seamus asked you yet Mony?"

"Yeah he asked me an hour ago," Mony answered with a big smile on her face. Mony has a little crush on Seamus…I'm sure that'll pass by though.

"See…all you guys have dates…and I don't!"

"Don't worry Katey…he'll ask you soon," Ginnie said. She looked up in the sky and saw an owl flying towards me. "Like now…for instance."

"What?" I looked up and the letter flew into my face. "Ow!" I grabbed the letter and opened it. I read it to myself:

"My darling Princess,

When you love some-one…all your saved wishes start coming out. So make one of my wishes come true. Please be my date to the Yule Ball. I'm pretty sure you want to know who I am so I'll meet you by the lake tonight. Please be my date.

-Your Prince Charming-"

I grinned and looked at my friends. "He asked me."

Bexxi, Mony and Ginnie squealed and started giggling. My smile grew wider and I screamed too. I wrote my reply and sent the letter back with the owl.

"So what did you say?" Bexxi asked.

"I said yes of course. There is no way I'm gonna turn him down. He sounds so perfect." I laid back into the snow and started making a snow angel. "And he wants to meet me tonight…out by the lake."

Bexxi, Mony and Ginnie gasped happily and then they started coughing because they gasped in to deeply.

I looked at them and smirked. "That's what your dumbasses get."

000

(The Lake; Katey's POV)

I walked out to the lake. Well…actually I ran to the lake. My cloak blowing behind me. I stopped by the tree…that I had my first kiss at…

(Flashback)

Draco bent down in front of me. "Are you crying?"

I looked away from him. "No."

Draco smiled weakly and made me look at him. "Then why are you looking away?"

"Because maybe I don't wanna look at you. Ever think of that?"

Draco chuckled. "No…but I wanna look at your face."

I blushed and I looked away from him quickly. _What was he doing_ I wondered. But my heart was pounding a mile a minute.

Draco made me look at him and whispered to me, "Katey…"

I looked into Draco's grey orbs that 'is the window to a person's soul' and whispered back, "Yes?"

Draco leaned in and kissed me on the lips but it wasn't a peck. It was a full on mouth to mouth kiss. My eyes widen but I closed them and kissed Draco back with the enthusiasm I had.

I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip repeatedly until I opened my mouth. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth. I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

We both searched each other's mouth. We tongue wrestled for dominance. Draco won…big shocker. I slipped my tongue back into my mouth and Draco explored my mouth. He had an easier time since my tongue was behaving.

I reached my hand up and grabbed a fistful of his hair. I placed my other hand on the side of his face. My thumb caressing his cheek.

Draco weaved his fingers in my hair and he put his other hand on the top of my hand. He pulled my face closer to his face.

I pulled away from the kiss breathless. I leaned my forehead to his shoulder.

Draco wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. He kissed the side of my head. He leaned his back against the tree.

I looked at the grass and then I looked into his eyes. "What was that for?"

Draco shrugged. "Just because I wanted to do that for some time now."

I smiled. "That's funny…because I wanted to kiss you too for some time now."

(End of Flashback)

I leaned against the tree trying to catch my breath…like I had previously done when I was last here. I pressed my hand to where my heart was. It was beating a mile a minute…like it did when I was last here.

I sighed and leaned my head back. "Ugh…I can't get over him!"

"Get over who?" My prince asked.

I pushed away from the tree with my hand. I looked around trying to find him. Then I felt a hand grab my hand from the other side of the tree and he pulled me back to lean against the tree.

I looked down at our now entwined fingers. "Do you want me to see you?"

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"You don't have to show yourself…you can take someone else to the Yule Ball." I leaned off the tree and I started to walk off.

He grabbed my hand again and he pulled me to him.

Our lips crashed together and our teeth banged together but we didn't break off the kiss.

I grabbed onto him in a needing kind of way.

He pushed me away and he backed into the darkness.

"What's wrong?" I asked breathing heavy. "I want to know who you are." I started walking to the darkness.

"I'm scared," he whispered again.

I opened my arms. "I won't hurt you…"

I heard him breathing heavily.

"I'll close my eyes." I closed my eyes.

I heard footsteps walking towards me. "Don't open your eyes."

"I won't."

He wrapped his arms around me and he buried himself in my arms.

I breathed in his scent. I wrapped my arms around him. I rested my head on the top of his head.

"You can open your eyes," he whispered.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes…as long as you don't run away screaming."

I smiled. "I won't." I took a deep breath and I opened my eyes.

I looked down in my arms and I saw the familiar platinum blonde hair that I loved so much.

I smiled and hugged him closer to me." Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared, remember?"

I kissed the top of his head. "Don't be scared anymore, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

000

(Three Days before the Yule Ball; Katey's POV)

Ron walked over to me and blurted out to me in front of me and all of my friends. "Katelyn, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?!"

I looked at Ron and then at my friends who were trying not to laugh at him. "Umm…Ron…I kinda already have a date to the Yule Ball."

"With who?!"

"This guy."

"Are you lying?"

"Ron it's none of your business! So back off!" I stood up and started walking away and my friends followed quickly after her.

"Katey…maybe you shouldn't yelled at him," Mony said.

"Well…it is none of his business!" I yelled.

"You could have let him down easy."

I walked off faster and bumped into Draco and fell hard on my back.

Draco looked down at me and helped me up. "Watch where you're going Potter!"

"Sorry…I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Obviously!"

"Like I said before, sorry." I walked off to the common.

Draco turned and watched me leave. Inside he felt kinda bad but he shrugged his shoulders and strutted off.

I sat up breathing heavy. I looked around the room frantically.

"Katey…are you okay?" Mony asked holding her lit wand up to get a better look at me.

I wiped my face and put my glasses on. "I'm fine, Mony."

"Then why are there tears in your eyes and rolling down your face?"

I wiped my eyes. "I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."

"Okay…if your sure."

I nodded. "Yeah." I laid back down and put my glasses back on my nightstand. "Night Mony."

"Night sista'." Mony said as she muttered, "_Nox_," to get the light on the wand to turn off. Then she laid down and she too fell asleep.

**

* * *

AN: Please Review!!! Bet I got you. **


	21. Ch 21: Vases

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!! Now here is the 21st chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**WARNING RATED K+AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 21: Vases**

000

(Two Days before the Ball; Katey's POV)

I was leaning against our tree. Draco's and my tree. I was staring beyond the lake. I was in deep thought.

Ginnie, Bexxi, Mony and I already got our dresses. They all got one dress…but I got like ten. I didn't know which one to wear. They said I should wear a green dress. But then I want my dress to…fly…flow…flutter…around whenever I was spun or when I just danced in general. None of the green dresses did that!

I had a lot of pretty ones…but I could hardly move in them! How fun will it be to dance in a dress you can't even walk in!!!

I groaned as I closed my eyes. I leaned my head back to hit the tree hard.

"Why is it so hard to pick out a fucking dress?!" I yelled asking no one.

"Katey…you okay?" Harry asked sitting down next to me.

"No. Harry I am not okay. I have like…a billion dresses…and I don't know which one to wear!"

Harry chuckled. "It's hard to believe that you are actually talking about dresses."

"I know!" I laughed a little. "I don't even want to go to this ball."

Harry smiled looking at me. "How do you think I feel? I have two left feet."

I smiled and looked at Harry. "I can teach you how to dance."

"Eh." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"It'll impress Ginnie."

"Eh…"

"It'll…impress…Cho?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed and looked away. "I dunno who I like now."

"What do you mean?"

"I only asked Ginnie so I would have a date. Cho said no to me since she already had a date."

I smacked Harry's arm. "Harry!"

"What?!" He looked at me rubbing his arm.

"Don't treat Ginnie like that! EVER!" I slapped him across the face and it echoed.

Draco ran over to me and Harry. "Katelyn are you okay?"

Draco raised an eyebrow when he saw a handprint on Harry's cheek and when I had my hand raised with a pissed off look.

Draco bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Potter you just got yourself bitch slapped by your sister."

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Harry yelled rubbing his cheek.

"Harry, don't be mean to my date!"

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at me. "DATE?!"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah…"

"What happened to Prince Charming?"

Draco stood in front of a sitting Harry. He held his hand out to shake Harry's. "Hello. My name is Prince Charming." He smirked.

I giggled. "Draco stop it. You're scaring Harry."

Draco plopped down between Harry and me.

"Why him, Katelyn?" Harry asked leaning forward to see my face.

"Isn't it a dream come true?" Draco asked smiling…well…it was like a smiling smirk actually.

"No."

"You two be nice!" I scolded them.

"Katelyn. Malfoy and I are mortal enemies! You and Malfoy should be too!"

"I don't _have_ to."

"You're supposed to hate him!"

I looked away from Harry. "I'm important to you, aren't I Harry?"

"Of course!"

"Don't you love me, Harry?"

"Yes. You're my sister."

"Then shouldn't you be willing to try and get along with Draco?"

Harry was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He kept opening and closing his mouth.

I stood up. "That answers my question." I walked back off to the castle.

Draco stood up and followed after me.

000

(Girls Dorm; Katey's POV)

"Ginnie…you shouldn't go to the Yule Ball with Harry," I replied sitting down on Ginnie's bed.

"Why not?" Ginnie asked as she flipped through my beauty book.

"Because…you shouldn't. I mean…umm…" I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell her the truth and have her get hurt. "Umm…I heard Skylar's still free. Ask him."

Ginnie looked at me. "You're lying. Tell me."

"Well…I don't want to hurt your feelings."

Ginnie slammed the book shut. "You don't think I'm good enough for him, do you?" Ginnie asked shakily…as if…she was about to…cry.

I stood up quickly. "No, no, no, no, no!" I said very quickly. "That's not it all."

Ginnie sniffled. "Yes it is!"

I shook my head, "No, Ginnie!"

Ginnie ran into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Ginnie!" I yelled knocking on the bathroom door.

"Leave me alone!" Ginnie yelled back at me.

I sighed and sat on my bed.

"What is with all the yelling?" Mony asked as she walked in with Bexxi.

"Katey thinks I'm not good enough for Harry!" Ginnie wailed before she burst into tears.

Mony glared at me. "Why the hell would you say that?!" Mony walked to the bathroom and knocked lightly. "It's me."

Ginnie unlocked the door letting Mony know it was okay for her to go in.

Mony walked in and slammed the door loudly.

Bexxi looked at me. "What really happened?"

I looked around for something to grab. I grabbed a vase by my bed and threw it at the wall screaming.

Bexxi looked at the wall.

"Fuck!" I cursed holding my bleeding hand. A few pieces of glass was in my hand.

Bexxi looked at my hand and her eyes widened. "Katey!" She ran over to me and took my hand lightly. "See…that's why you don't throw things."

I laughed a little on a choked sob. "Yeah…I know why now."

Bexxi helped me up. "Come on." She pulled me downstairs and made me sit on the Slytherin Common Room couch. "Okay. Now…what really happened?"

"Harry told me that he only asked Ginnie out because Cho said no," I replied looking into the fire.

Bexxi pulled out a piece of glass quickly since she was shocked.

"FUCK!" I yelled pulling my hand away from her. "DAMN IT!!!"

"I'm sorry!!!!"

Once again Draco ran over to me.

"Katelyn? Are you okay?!" He saw my hand and he took it gently into his. "What happened?"

"I got mad and threw a vase against the wall," I replied still looking into the fire.

Draco followed my gaze and he smiled. "Katelyn…it's just fire. It isn't that interesting."

I looked at him. "What?"

Draco chuckled lightly. "No more throwing things that could shatter and hurt you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Draco rolled his eyes. "This is going to hurt like a bitch."

"Yeah…I know." I glared at Bexxi.

Bexxi smiled sheepishly. "Heh, heh."

I rolled my eyes but I was still smiling. "It's okay. I forgive you…somewhat."

"You might want to hang onto something," Draco replied.

I looked around for something to grab on. "Like what?"

"How about my shoulder?" Draco asked taking my uninjured hand and putting it on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

He ignored my question and he started pulling a piece of glass out of my hand slowly and carefully.

"Ow!" I grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Yeah…I'm sure." He bit his lip because I was hurting him….or he was trying to concentrate.

"Sorry," I whispered.

He shook his head. "Nah. It's okay."

He pulled out all the pieces of glass and my hand was bleeding a little. He held my hand tightly.

"Ow!" I yelled trying to pull my hand away.

"Stop."

"But you're hurting me."

"Pressure helps to stop the bleeding. Bexxi hold her hand to stop the bleeding."

"Okay," Bexxi said shakily as she grabbed my hand tight to stop the bleeding.

I knew that Bexxi wasn't a big fan of blood. She would get queasy.

"Please don't puke on me," I muttered to her.

"I'll try not to."

Draco ripped the sleeve of his shirt off. "Here." He took my hand away from Bexxi's and he wrapped my hand up in his ripped sleeve. He tied it tight.

I winced a little.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

He finished wrapping it up and he tied it tight again.

I winced again. "Are you done?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He stroked the side of my face. "Now what made you throw something that's breakable against the wall?"

"Well…Harry told me that he only asked Ginnie to the Yule Ball because Cho said no to him."

Draco chuckled lightly. "Now I know why there was a hand print on the side of his face."

"Yeah. I couldn't believe that Harry said that. And when I told Ginnie she thought that I thought that she wasn't good enough for Harry. And she's _way_ too good for Harry."

Draco wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his lap. "You're right. Nguyen is too good for Potter."

"Call her by her first name, Draco." I put my head in his chest.

He sighed but I knew he was smiling. "Virginie is way too good for Potter."

I looked up at him.

"I'm not saying his first name."

I smiled and giggled. I rested my head in his chest again. "I had a feeling you wouldn't."

He took my injured hand in his and he brought that hand to his lips. He laid gentle pecks on my injured hand.

I bit my lip and blushed.

"Awww," Bexxi cooed clapping her hands together smiling.

I turned my head to look at her. "Bexxi…"

"Sorry." She stood up. "I'll just go…" She walked out of the common room.

I snuggled my head into Draco's chest. "I'm glad that you told me you were Prince Charming."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. "Me too."

I could hear his heart beating and for some odd reason…I found that sound soothing and I passed out in his lap.

**

* * *

AN: Sorry that this wasn't the Yule Ball but I wanted to put this in. Please review! **


	22. Ch 22: Damien

**AN: Sorry that this isn't the Yule Ball but I wanted to introduce this CHARACTER before the Yule Ball.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**WARNING RATED K+ AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance **

**Chapter 22: Damien **

000

(Katey's POV)

I was walking around with a new member of the Slytherin Family. His name was Damien Maslin.

"So…where did you transfer from?" I asked looking at him.

He looked down at me. He had a smooth face that was like…completely zit free! He had dark brown hair and his eyes reminded me of a baby deer. He was really cute! Like Leonardo Dicaprio cute!

"I rather not talk about that school. That's how bad it was," he replied.

I nodded understanding. "I understand. There are some schools that you _have_ to attend no matter how much you don't want to go. It sucks. I know…"

"Yeah it does. I'm just glad to be away from all the douches from my old school."

I smiled. "Now that I understand completely!" I started laughing.

He smiled at me and he started laughing with me.

We walked through the halls laughing and people started staring at us. I didn't care…they always stared at me.

We finally stopped laughing.

I looked at him. "So…you into blokes?"

He looked at me frightened. "How did you--?"

"I guessed. I noticed that you were checking out some guys as we walked by laughing."

He blushed embarrassed.

"Don't worry about. There are a few shirt-lifters…I mean--." I tried to fix what I said but it had already came out of my mouth.

He waved it off dismissively. "It's alright. I got used to it by now."

"Oh…but still sorry. But like I was saying…there are a few…blokes here that fancy other blokes. I dunno which guys they are but I know that there are some."

He chuckled. "Yeah."

I looked at him curiously. "So…what type of gay are you? Like…ummm…I…I dunno how to explain it."

"I understand. I'm not one of those swishy-girly guys. I'm just…an average guy but instead of like girls I like blokes."

I smiled. "I like you. You understand me and I understand you. You also don't stare at my scar. I really appreciate that."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't want anyone staring at my scar…if I had one."

I laughed. "See we understand each other." I put my arm around him in a brotherly/sisterly way.

He did the same and we walked off to the Slytherin Common Room.

000

(Slytherin Common Room)

Bexxi sat on the couches dumb founded. She was obviously staring at Damien.

"Umm…Bexxi. This is Damien Maslin. He will be the token guy in our group. But he's gay, so I don't think he counts as a guy." I saw her face fall as soon as I said that he was gay.

Damien didn't get mad at what I had said. He just said, "Actually since I'm gay I think I should count for two guys instead of just one. I mean, in me you get the male point of view _and_ you don't have to worry about me touching your boobies."

I burst out laughing.

A smile started to twitch at the corners of Bexxi's mouth. Then she started smiling and laughing.

Bexxi stood up and and shook Damien's hand. "Hi. I'm Rebecca Song. But please call me Bexxi." She smiled.

Damien shook her hand. "You already know who I am."

Bexxi nodded. "Yupp."

"So whats all the buzz about? I mean people are like running around hyped up."

"There's the Yule Ball coming up. It's like tomorrow night."

"Oh I see. I guess I transferred at the wrong time." He laughed weakly.

I shook my head. "Nah! You transferred at the right time. Bexxi and I can hang out with you all night tomorrow night."

"Don't you lovely ladies have dates?"

We both nodded.

"I'm going with Draco Malfoy and Bexxi's going with her boyfriend Jason Kim."

Damien nodded. "Okay…I'll be like a…fifth wheel?"

I smiled and laughed. "Not really. I have two left feet so I won't be on the dance floor too much."

Damien laughed at me. "I could teach you how to dance. I just need to know what the dance is."  
Bexxi smiled wide. "I'd be glad to show you!"

I rolled my eyes and whispered to Bexxi. "Bex, he's gay."

"I can convert him," she whispered back to me and she giggled at my face expression.

Bexxi showed the dance that we were supposed to dance at the Yule Ball to Damien.

Damien looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You don't know how to dance to a dance that is so simple a monkey could do it?"

My mouth dropped and I crossed my arms. "It's not my fault that I have two left feet."

Damien shrugged. "Could be."

"Are you going to help me or not?" I asked angrily.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Hades."

I scoffed. "You're so mean!"

"I'm kidding," he replied laughing. "Get a sense of humor."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "BUTTFACE!"

"Buttface? That's new."

"So is douche-fag," Bexxi replied sitting on the couch waiting to see me embarrass myself.

"Actually I heard that one."

"Ok! Gosh!"

Damien smiled. "Okay. Let's get down to business." He stepped towards me.

"Fair warning…you might get stepped on," I warned him.

"It's alright." He was now only a step away from me. "Alright. I'll place my right hand on your waist and take your left hand and put it on my shoulder."

I did as I was told and he took my right hand in his left hand. "I suck at dancing."

He laughed lightly. "That's why we're here."

(Draco's POV)

I got up from my bed and headed down the stairs when I heard.

"Go on, Katey. You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of Malfoy, do you?" Bexxi asked.

I walked quieter down the stairs. I stuck my head out around the corner of the stairs.

"Now. One, two, three," some guy was saying as he danced around the common room…with _MY _date.

"Ow," he said.

"Sorry!" Katey yelled blushing since she got embarrassed.

"It's alright. We're learning here." He started guiding her around the room again.

Who was this guy?

"Ow," he said through gritted teeth.

Katey pulled away from him. "See! I have two left feet!"

"It's okay."

"No its not! I'm going to look like a fool out there." Katey sat down on the couch glumly.

"At least you…umm…uh," Bexxi said as she tried to think of what to say.

"There is nothing to say. I'll look like a fool and not only embarrass myself but Draco."

"Maybe he won't care," the stranger said sitting down next to Katey.

"Damien…he is like the hottest and most popular guy at our school. He should care."

"But I don't," I replied coming out from behind the stairs.

She turned her head and stood up. "Draco…"

"I don't care. As long as you still come with me."

"I don't want to embarrass you."

"I said I don't care." I smiled. "Really I don't." I looked at Damien or whatever his name is. "Who are you?"

"Oh. Draco this is Damien Maslin. He's in our house now. He's also fourteen."

Damien stood up and offered his hand out to me to shake.

I stared at his hand. "Wonderful."

Damien cleared his throat and scratched his head with the hand he had outstretched.

(Katey's POV)

"So you were trying to teach my date how to dance?" Draco asked Damien.

Damien nodded a little scared. "Yeah."

"Ok," Draco said through gritted teeth.

Uh-oh. I felt trouble coming.

I stood up and grabbed Draco's arm. "Uh Draco why don't you go back to bed. Big day tomorrow. We'll need lots of rest." I walked him over to his stairs. "Whats wrong?"

"Why were you dancing with him?" Draco asked me.

"Because I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Was he flirting with you?"

I stared at him for a while before I burst out laughing.

He just stared at me. "What? Whats so funny?"

I stopped laughing and I was shaking my head. "Draco he's gay."

His mouth formed an 'O' shape and I started laughing again.

"You're so cute," I said pinching his cheeks.

"Eh!" He smacked my hands away.

I giggled. "Well I'm going to bed now." I hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips. I turned around and headed towards the stairs.

He grabbed my hand and he pulled me back to him. He crashed his lips onto mine and kissed me hungrily.

I pulled away instantly. "No," I whispered.

"What?"

"I don't wanna kiss like that yet. I wanna wait."

He nodded. "Okay. When you do you think you wanna kiss like that?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I don't wanna get hurt."

He sighed and he nodded again. "I understand. I will respect your wishes."

"Thank you." I gave him another peck on his lips and hugged him.

He hugged me back. "Night."

"Night." I walked over to my stairs and walked up. "Night Bexxi! Night Damien!"

"Night!" They both yelled up to me.

I opened my bedroom door to see Ginnie and Mony whispering quietly among themselves.

When they heard the door open they stopped whispering and they stared at me…okay more like glared.

"Hi," I said quietly as I walked over to my bed. I landed on my bed with a tired grunt.

I didn't bother changing out of my uniform. I was too tired.

I started to drift off to sleep when I felt someone poking me.

I mumbled, "Go away."

"Katey I need to talk to you," I heard Ginnie say to me.

I sat groggily and I rubbed my eyes. I squinted at her and I reached for my glasses on the nightstand.

"Here." Ginnie gave me my glasses.

"Oh, thanks." I took them and put them on. I don't wear glasses on a daily basis. I only wear them when I haven't put my contacts in yet.

"Gin, what is it?"

"What you said about Harry…is it true?" Ginnie asked quietly. I could tell she was on the verge of crying.

"Yes. I'm sorry Ginnie."

She sniffled and smiled. "It's alright. I knew it was too good to be true."

"Ginnie…I didn't tell you all of it. Harry thinks he's starting to like you."

She shrugged. "Whatever."

"You don't like him anymore do you?" I smirked.

"Well…if you must know…I think I am starting to like Skylar."

"I knew it!" I smiled.

"Oi! Shut up!" Symmone yelled at us.

Ginnie and I giggled quietly.

"I'm sorry for getting all heated up," Ginnie said.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't telling you the whole story."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

**

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long for this to come up but I was having problems….REAL BIG PROBLEMS. Friends Ginnie? Friends Mony? I'm sorry…**


	23. Ch 23: Yule Ball

**AN: Okay…THIS IS THE YULE BALL? ARE YOU READY?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not even Damien I got him from a book. **

**MaiPei- I wanted to reply to your comment becuz I liked it. I am really happy that you liked that I put Damien in it. I don't have any problems with gay people. I think that if two people love each other each other so much then they deserve to be together. I mean what if you love someone and you couldn't marry them becuz of the law. And a bunch of people would say, "Oh well that's different." Is it people? It is really? No it isn't. I might even make Remus and Sirius gay becuz I think they make a cute couple! I am still thinking on that. Most of my friends think gays should be together but it's mostly the parents that have the problems. lol. Remember that Ginnie. Ginnie and her mom got into a little argument over it. It was kinda funny. Anyways…back to HPAR.**

**WARNING RATED K+ AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 23: Yule Ball**

000

(Yule Ball Day; Katey's POV)

I sighed heavily. Today…today was the Yule Ball. Terrific.

Ginnie wanted us to go to a new Spa that happened up. She was taking Bexxi and me. It's called Cloud 9 Spa.

…Cloud 9 Spa….?

Hmm…weird name for a spa, huh?

Oh well. I was going to go no matter what. Even if Ginnie wasn't going to drag me there I would still go.

I want to look good for Draco so I'll do whatever is necessary.

I stretched and stood up.

Ginnie put her flats on and looked at me. "Ready?"

"Yupp." I smiled. "Bexxi should be downstairs waiting for us." I pulled on some high heeled shoes.

Ginnie smiled at me. "I see you took my advice and decided to wear high heels."

I nodded and sighed. "Yupp. My feet are hurting already."

Ginnie laughed at me and she grabbed my hand. "Come on lets go."

We walked down the stairs with our arms linked together.

Bexxi was sitting on the couch talking to Damien as Damien copied all her notes.

"Hey Bexxi…." Ginnie said but she slowed down as she saw Damien.

I giggled. "Ginnie that's Damien Maslin." I leaned over to her and whispered, "He's gay."

"Aww…." Ginnie said obviously disappointed.

I giggled and walked into the common room. "Hi Bex. Hi Damien."

"Heyyy," Bexxi said turning around to smile at me.

"Hey Katelyn," Damien replied looking up briefly to smile at me.

"Oh Damien. This Virginie Nguyen. Call her Ginnie."

Damien looked up and smiled a smile I never saw before. "Hi," he whispered.

I looked at him to Ginnie suspiciously. "Umm…Bexxi ready to go to Cloud 9 Spa?"  
Bexxi stood up from the couch and smiled at me. "Yupp." She linked arms with me and Ginnie. "Let's go!"

Ginnie and I giggled as I grabbed the Portkey.

Soon the giggling was replaced with screaming.

We all landed hard on the ground in front of the Cloud 9 Spa.

I looked at Ginnie and Bexxi. "I never want to take a Portkey again!"

"Then you might as well walk back to the castle," Ginnie replied standing up and brushed herself off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

000

(Yule Ball; Katey's POV)

I had a queasy feeling in my stomach as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked pale in the face.

Hermione walked over to me wearing her gorgeous dress. "Katey calm down." She started to apply make-up on my face. "You're going to look great!"

"No. She's going to look better than great," Ginnie replied as she started brushing my hair. "She's going to look beautiful!"

"She's going to look fantastic!" Bexxi yelled as she flipped through a magazine waiting for her hair to dry.

"Oh please. It'll take a lot of work to make me look like any of those things," I replied rolling my eyes.

Hermione slapped my arm. "Don't be so self-conscience. You'll look amazing tonight. You're going to turn heads and make all those guys want you."

I looked at Hermione with a blank face. "Are you sure you're not talking about Tyra Banks? Nicole Kidman? Beyonce? Alyssa Milano?"

Hermione sighed heavily. "Will you please shut it? I am trying to be supportive and positive. And you're being negative and…NEGATIVE!"

I smiled and I giggled lightly. "Sorry but I'm really nervous here!"

"Don't be. It's not like he's going to stand you up or leave you."

"Thanks 'Mione. That helped a lot!" I yelled with sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Sorry!" Hermione said as she plucked a piece of my eyebrow.

"OW!" I yelled pulling away from her.

"Sorry. It was a stray."

I rolled my eyes and rubbed the spot that burned.

"Hey at least it's not red like when they waxed your eyebrows," Ginnie said smoothing out my shiny, long, black hair.

"Yeah. That hurt like a bitch!"

Ginnie laughed and ran her hands through my hair.

I turned my head to look at her. "Any reason why you keep touching my hair?"

"It's so soft!"

I rolled my eyes but I was smiling "Okay…but if you keep touching it it won't be soft anymore."

Ginnie stopped touching my hair. "Sorry."

I giggled. "I love you Ginnie."

"Hey!" Bexxi whined.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "I love you too Bexxi."

"Thank you!" Bexxi yelled as she went back to flipping through the magazine.

000

(A Few Hours Later)

"Okay, ready?" Hermione asked us as she turned to look at us.

I shook my head while Bexxi and Ginnie nodded happily.

They saw that I shook my head so they took my head and made me nod.

I laughed quietly and pulled away from them.

Hermione walked down the stairs to the Great Hall first then it was Bexxi.

Ginnie started to walk down the stairs when she tripped.

I covered my mouth and tried not to giggle.

Ginnie luckily caught herself before her face met the lovely stairs. She turned back to me and mouthed, "I'm okay."

I giggled but it wasn't loud. I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

I peaked my head around the corner of the stairs and saw Draco talking with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco looked so handsome. He had one a long black robe that went over his white undershirt. He was wearing a white bow tie. Well…almost every guy was wearing that but he looked the best in it.

I stifled a giggle. I never saw Draco wear these kinds of clothes and I found it funny.

"Will you go already?" Ginny said from behind me.

I turned around. "Sorry Ginny. I'm just a little nervous."

"Really? Didn't know," Ginny said with a little attitude.

"Okay someone's PMsing like a bitch tonight."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Just tell your little friend Nguyen to watch herself." And with that Ginny walked down the stairs and over to her date Neville.

_Poor Neville._ I thought shaking my head.

I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

Ginnie smiled. "She's looks beautiful."

Harry sighed starring at Cho. "Yeah she does." He looked at Ginnie and saw that she wasn't looking at Cho. He turned around and his mouth dropped.

I bit my lip and continued walking down the stairs.

All eyes were on me.

_Great. Now watch me trip. _I thought and I looked down at my feet making sure that I wouldn't trip.

Crabbe hit Draco's shoulder. Draco glared at him and Crabbed pointed to me.

Draco turned his head and he stared. His mouth dropped a little. He walked towards the stairs ready to escort me into the Great Hall where haunted memories will start. They will be labeled as the Ball from Hell.

I looked up and smiled. I walked down the stairs slower so I wouldn't trip. Finally I was at the bottom.

_Thank Merlin!_ I thought as I took my last step on the stairs.

"You look beautiful," Draco said smiling. He seemed that his breath was being taken away. "You're so breathtaking."

Well…that answered that…

I blushed and smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you. But there is one thing I want to change." He grabbed the clip that held my hair up and he unclipped my hair.

My hair fell to my shoulders. My hair was still straight. I looked at him confused and he just smiled at me.

"It looks better that way." He held his arm out to me and as I was about to take it McGonagall came over.

"There you are Ms. Potter," she said as she stood next to me. "Are you and Mr. Malfoy ready?"

I stared at her. "Ready Professor?"

"To dance. It's tradition that the three champions—well in this case four—are the first to dance. Surely I told you that."

I shook my head. "No…"

"Oh…" She cleared her throat. "Well now you know." She looked at Harry and Ginnie. "As for you Mr. Potter. You and Ms. Nguyen proceed into the Great Hall." She looked away from Harry. "Oh there you are! Come along this way." She walked away from us.

"Come on, then," Harry replied grabbing Ginnie's wrist and he pulled her into the Great Hall.

Ginnie turned around and mouthed to me, "Good luck!"

Draco looked at me concerned. "Katelyn? Hello?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked looking at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Nervous...very nervous."

Cedric walked over to me with his date…Cho. "Katelyn this is my date Cho Chang. Cho this is my competitor Katelyn Potter."

She smiled and shook my hand. "Hi."

I smiled back. "Hi."

Fleur and her date walked over to us. "Hello Katelyn," she said in her French accent.

"Fleur."

She looked at Draco and cleared her throat.

"Fleur this Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Fleur Delacour."

"Hello," Draco said smiling not as enthusiastically as I thought he would.

"Hi. 'Zis is my date Roger Davies."

"Hello," I said. This is weird…introducing our dates to our competitors and our competitors introducing _their _dates. And so on so forth. A very weird and awkward exchange.

We stood there awkwardly until someone informed us that we were to walk into the Great Hall now.

Fleur and whatever his name was were first. Then Hermione and Krum. Next Cedric and Cho. And finally me and Draco. The girls were on the left and the guys were on the right.

We walked into the Great Hall in the order we were supposed to.

Once I saw everyone looking at me and whispering I felt like I was going to be sick. I bet my face even turned green a little.

"Is that Katelyn Potter? With Draco Malfoy?" I heard Ron's date ask. Miss Patil…I dunno which one it was but it was one of them. But I didn't really care much for them. They were annoying along with Lavender Brown.

"No. Absolutely not," Ron said and I caught a hint of sadness.

I could tell already that the Patil twins and Brown were going to gossip about this for weeks. Oh joy!

We stopped in the middle of the Great Hall.

I bit my lip nervously as Draco made sure we were in the right position.

"Relax," he whispered to me. "I'll guide you across the floor. Just calm down. Everything will be fine."

I nodded knowing that everything would certainly NOT be fine!

Then I heard the tapping and then instantly the music started.

I felt frozen in my spot…and yet my feet were moving. I looked down at my feet and saw that I knew the steps. How did I not know the steps before but I knew them now?

I sighed and shrugged a little and let Draco guide me across the dance floor.

To be honest…I liked it. No…I loved it! It was actually fun. No wonder why Bexxi and Ginnie get obsessed whenever a dance is mentioned.

When Draco lifted me into the air I felt weightless. I felt as light as a feather.

Now I knew for certain…that I loved dances and balls.

Jason pulled Bexxi onto the floor near me and Draco. He lifted her into the air so they were right on beat with the rest of us.

I looked at Bexxi and smiled wide.

She looked at me and smiled back.

Then more and more people crowded onto the dance floor dancing with their dates. I saw that Harry was sitting next to Ron and I saw that Ginnie was dancing with…Skylar?!

Then we were told to get off the dance floor and then they made an announcement that the Weird Sisters were going to perform. Everyone screamed and ran onto the dance floor as the Weird Sisters began singing.

Draco looked at me and saw that I looked uncomfortable. "Um…want to go outside?" He asked loudly trying to get me to hear him over the music.

I looked at him and nodded. I was so thankful that he asked me to go outside.

We walked out to the lake hand in hand.

He turned and faced me smiling. "I'm glad you came here with me tonight."

"I'm glad that you didn't stand me up."

"I would never do that to you."

I smiled weakly and looked out at the Lake.

"You don't believe me do you?"

I looked at him and shrugged. "There are better people out there for you than me. I'm the worst for you." I looked back out the lake.

He made me look at him. "I think you have it the wrong way."

I stared at him confused.

He shook his head and looked out at the lake as I looked at him still. "Katelyn. I'm not the best guy out there. I'm one of the worst probably. Everyone expects me to be this bad ass kid. But maybe I don't want to be the bad ass kid. I have to pretend to be someone I'm not every day. But…" He looked at me briefly and then he looked back out the lake. "But when I'm with you. I feel like I can be myself. My true self. I can't hide myself from you. I can only be my _real_ self when I'm around you. And I don't want to hide myself from you." He looked at me and sighed.

I smiled at him. "I never knew that. That's nice to know."

He smiled. "Katelyn I want you to have something of mine."

"What?" I asked surprised.

He pulled something off of his right ring finger and held it up. It was a ring. "I want you to have this."

I gawked at the ring. "No I can't take that. That's your family ring."

He took my right hand and slipped it onto my ring finger. "Take it. It's mine to give to whoever I want to. And I'm giving it to you." He held my hand up and kissed my hand gently.

I smiled and blushed lightly.

000

(Outside; Ginnie's POV)

As Harry led me outside, I felt the cold air on my cheeks and I shivered.

I still haven't told him I found out the only reason he asked me to the Yule Ball was to get a date. Katey had told me he was developing feelings for me, and that familiar fuzzy feeling in my stomach returned.

So much for getting over him.

I looked at the hazy stars as I felt Harry's gaze upon me. I turned to look at him.

"What are you looking at, Harry?" I joked.

Harry snapped out of this trance and blushed lightly.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all."

I cleared my throat. "So…Katey told me why you asked me to the Yule Ball."

Harry's head snapped towards me. "What!?"

I continued looking at the stars, enjoying the cool breeze on my warm skin.

"Ginnie…it was like that at first but—"

"I know. Katey told me."

"What a mouth on that girl." Harry muttered. He sighed and looked back at me, but I was walking back into the Great Hall.

He caught up with me easily and held out his hand. Once we reached the dance floor, he asked, "Would you like to dance?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I would." But just about we were about to move to the beat of the song, it changed to a slow song. Ah, 'Fall For You' by Secondhand Serenade. How ironic. Well, the title anyway.

We stood awkwardly facing each other, until he cleared his throat. I looked up and his hand was still held out. I smiled and took his hand.

His hands rested on my waist, and I snaked my hands to the back of his head. We swayed to the music and I looked around. I spotted Katey and Draco, and grinned at them shyly.

I scanned the room again, and my breath caught in my throat.

My eyes had landed on Skylar Miller, my best friend. But lately…he just wasn't my best friend anymore.

He was more.

His hair, which was usually a mess, was slicked back. The intense look in his eyes made him look older. But when he caught my gaze, the intensity was gone, and the familiar glint in his eyes was back. I waved to him, and he began walking my way.

I looked back to Harry, and there was a frown I wasn't supposed to see.

I didn't notice when Skylar walked up to us.

I only glanced up when Harry did, who was half-turned towards Skylar.

Skylar adjusted his tie and asked Harry, "May I take over?"

"Sure." Harry said through clenched teeth.

He walked over to Ron, who was quietly sulking in his chair.

"Harry, what are you doing? I thought you were dancing with Virginie." Ron asked once Harry reached him.

"Skylar asked to dance with her."

Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry's tone of voice, but kept quiet.

Harry's eyes wandered over to Skylar and I, swaying to the slow song.

"Whoa, Sky. You look great."

"Thanks." Skylar grimaced for a second. "Katey got to me."

I laughed.

"I have to say the same for you, Ginnie. You look…well, you look absolutely breath-taking."

I blushed and cursed under my breath. Stupid butterflies.

"So, you and Harry, huh? Katey told me."

I bit my lip. "Not really. Harry just asked me so he'd have a date—"

"What?!" Skylar looked at her, anger clear in his eyes.

I held up a finger. "You didn't let me finish. Katey also said he was developing feelings for me."

Skylar's face fell. He composed himself quickly. "Well, that's good."

I tightened my hands around his neck. "Eh, I guess."

He looked at me confused. "You don't like Harry anymore?"

"Something like that."

"You…like someone else?"

I smiled at him. "Yes."

000

(By the Lake; Katey's POV)

I cuddled into Draco's arms more.

He chuckled lightly and held me close to him. "I like you a lot Katelyn. Probably more than you'll ever know."

I smiled and blushed. "Stop. You're making me blush."

He put his finger under my chin and he lifted chin up so we were looking deep into each other's eyes. "You look very cute when you blush."

I blushed even more. "Stop it!"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead where my scar was.

"Step away from her," a deep voice said.

Draco and I looked over to where the voice came from.

"Harry?" I asked pissed off.

"No…" The figure stepped out of the darkness. "Your father."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

It was my father, James and my mother Lily…standing there right before me.

**

* * *

AN: Sorry I have to leave it off like that but I am pushing towards curfew. I will send the links to those who review!**


	24. Ch 24: Is that?

**AN: Okay…just so you people know…this story is already two more chappies than my last series and I am not even close to finishing well…sort of! Isn't that amazing?! PS: Anonymous you need to make an account or send me your email so I can send you the dress links. Plz and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**WARNING RATED K+ AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 24: Is that--?**

"Step away from her," a deep voice said.

Draco and I looked over to where the voice came from.

"Harry?" I asked pissed off.

"No…" The figure stepped out of the darkness. "Your father."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

It was my father, James and my mother Lily…standing there right before me.

I stared at them breathing heavy. It felt like the world was spinning and I was standing still.

I started to feel a little woozy so I sat on the ground. "This must be a dream! I must be dreaming," I whispered to myself.

"Katelyn, I don't think this is a dream," Draco said.

"This has to be a dream. I have to be dreaming," I whispered to myself ignoring Draco. I took off my heels and massaged my feet.

"This isn't a dream!" Draco yelled at me so I would hear him.

I looked up at him hearing him for the first time. "This has to be. Draco my parents are supposed to be dead!"

"I know…and yet here they are standing right before us."

I shook my head quickly trying to get the tears to stay in my eyes. "That's impossible."

Draco kneeled down beside me. "Katelyn, are you okay?"

"I dunno," I replied truthfully and my voice cracked a little. I bit my lip hard and I tasted a little bit of blood.

"Honey we really are here," Lily said quietly as she stepped towards me.

I looked up at her with tears streaming down my face. "Is this some kid of sick, cruel joke?" I asked standing up. "Because I don't find this funny!"

"Honey, it's not a joke," Lily whispered as she opened her arms. "Can I have a hug?"

I stared at her a little bit before I walked over to her cautiously.

Draco followed after me. He was a few steps away from me.

I felt mud squish between my toes as I walked to my mother. "Am I dreaming, mum?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No. This isn't a dream."

"Thank Merlin!" I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

She laughed and hugged me tightly to her. She kissed the side of my head and started stroking my black hair.

Draco stayed back and watched them carefully. He crossed his arms and acted like he was looking down at the ground when he was watching them through his eyelashes.

I stopped hugging Lily and looked at James. "Daddy?"

James bit his quivering lip.

I looked at Lily questioning.

Lily smiled. "He said that if you called him daddy he would get all emotional. I see he was telling the truth about that." She laughed quietly to herself.

I stood where I was just looking at my dad. I didn't know if he wanted me to hug him because he would get all emotional.

"Go on," Lily said pushing me a little.

I turned my head to look at her.

"Go," she whispered.

I walked towards James. "Daddy?"

James was looking down at the ground. When he looked at me I saw there were tears shining in his eyes.

"Daddy!" I yelled running to him.

James opened his arms and when I collided into them he held me tight. He lifted me off the ground and spun me around.

I started crying as well. I didn't know what was going on but I loved it!

I pulled away. "Wait you guys have to see Harry."

James smiled. "Of course we do."

I laughed and ran up the hillside.

"Wait for me!" Draco yelled after me grabbing my shoes. He looked at James and Lily before he ran after me.

"I wonder who that is," James muttered to himself.

Lily looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him. "Who do you think, James?"

"Umm…her boyfriend?"

Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed James' hand. She ran up the hillside after Draco and me.

I ran into the Great Hall. "Harry!"

Harry stood up with his wand in his hand and he turned around. "What is it?"

I ran over to him and tugged his dress robe. "Harry, its them. It's really them!" I said bouncing up and down a little.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked as he put his wand back in his pocket.

"Them, Harry. _Them_!"

"I don't know who _them_ is."

"Them!" I yelled grabbing Harry's chin and turning his head so he would look at mum and dad.

Harry's eyes widened. He took off his glasses and cleaned them with his sleeve. He put them back on and when he still saw that mum and dad were there, he blinked repeatedly.

"Is that--?" Harry asked.

I nodded. "Mhmm. Harry it really is them! I hugged them! Believe me!"

Dumbledore walked over to us with his eyes twinkling. "I say we should continue this little reunion in my office. Shall we?"

"Umm…can I take my friend with me?" I asked looking at Dumbledore.

"You can take Ms. Song with you."

"But what about Ginnie."

"Well since she is Mr. Potter's date it seems is Ms. Nguyen. So he could bring her along."

Harry smiled. "Of course."

"I'll get them!" I ran onto the dance floor pushing people out of my way. "Move it or lose it. Watch it Parkinson!" I threatened as I made my way to Ginnie.

I stared at Ginnie and Skylar. I raised my eyebrow and cleared my throat.

They turned to look at me and once they saw it was me they separated immediately.

Ginnie coughed lightly. "Umm…yes Katey?"

"I need you to come with me." I grabbed Ginnie's wrist and I looked at Skylar. "Sorry." I pulled her along with me to where Bexxi was. I grabbed Bexxi's wrist and pulled her away from Jason and his friends.

"Hey!" Bexxi yelped.

"Come with us," was all I said. I walked back over to Harry, Draco, Dumbledore, mum and dad.

"Katey is that--?" Bexxi started staring at my mum and dad.

"Yupp." I smiled.

Bexxi smiled. "You're mum is so pretty!"

"Harry really does look like your dad," Ginnie murmured and I laughed lightly.

"Well…now that everyone is here, shall we go to my office to discuss this?" Dumbledore asked.

I nodded. "Yupp. I want to get to the bottom of this."

"Alright. Let's go then." Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall leading us to his office.

As we were walking Draco took my hand and he intertwined our hands. I looked down at our hands and smiled. I gave his hand a little squeezed and he squeezed mine gently back.

I giggled and everyone looked back at us. I smiled. "What?" I asked innocently.

Dad smiled at me. "She's so adorable."

I giggled lightly. "Thanks daddy."

We soon arrived to Dumbledore's office and we walked inside.

Dumbledore walked over to his desk and sat down. He looked at us with his blue twinkling eyes. "So…I would like to know what exactly is going on. Mrs. Potter, care to explain?"

Mum smiled at him. "Of course Professor Dumbledore." She stood up. "James and I were…well…where we have been after we died for about 13 years. Then we begged and pleaded to the woman at the desk, where she checked people in and where she could let people come visit their loved ones once every 5 years, for her to let us see Katelyn and Harry. They brought down some _Daily Prophet _issues and James and I read the part where Katelyn was in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. We wanted to see her so much now to see what was going on. So we begged and pleaded and she finally broke down and let us come here."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see…anything else?"

"Well…this could become permanent."

"It could?!" I asked happily.

Mum smiled at me and nodded. "But there's a catch. We have to say far away from this…well I don't really know what it is…but anyways as long as we stay away from…"

Dad looked at her. "As long as we stay away from 'the Grim'."

Mum snapped her fingers. "That's what he's called!"

Dad nodded. "Yes." He smiled and chuckled quietly.

"Anyways…as long as James and I stay far away from 'the Grim' then we can stay here until we die of some other reason. Hopefully by age."

Dumbledore nodded once again. "I think I understand this. When can you not hide away from this 'the Grim'?"

"Until Midnight," mum answered as she sat back down.

Dumbledore looked at his clock and smiled. "That's about an hour from now."

Mum and dad nodded. "Yes."

"So we need to make sure that you guys are protected until midnight. I say we should protect them until 12:30 am," I said looking around the room.

"Why?" Harry asked looking at me.

"Because…what if we stop protecting them and 'the Grim' comes and takes them away. It doesn't help to be prepared."

Harry nodded and inhaled deeply. "She's right."

"Of course I'm right. When am I not right?"

"You're not right about Cho..." Harry said glumly.

I stood up and slapped him across the face. "I hate you, Harry!"

Mum and dad stared at me. They had no idea what is going on.

"Katelyn!" Mum scolded me.

I crossed my eyes and sat next to Ginnie and Bexxi.

"Harry I understand that you don't like me," Ginnie spoke softly. "But it doesn't matter anymore. I like someone else. And I think he's better than you."

"Yeah, girl! Speak the truth!" Bexxi yelled happily before she started giggling.

I hugged Ginnie happily and I was smiling happily, too.

"Come on guys let's go. My feet hurt and I am tired as hell!" I stood up and stretched. "See you later Mum and Dad."

Ginnie and Bexxi stood up and walked out with me.

(Draco's POV)

The room was silent after they left. I cleared my throat a little.

Harry sat on the chair glumly. He had lost _two_ girls in just mere few days.

James and Lily were shocked about their daughter's behavior.

Dumbledore was obviously thinking about a way to make sure Katelyn's parents were safe.

I wanted to go after Katelyn but I didn't know if she wanted me too until she poked her head into the room.

"You coming, Draco?" she asked smiling at me.

I smiled also. I could never ever resist that smile. "Yeah, I'm coming." I looked at Dumbledore. "Good night, Professor Dumbledore."

"Good night, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore replied smiling at me.

I walked out of the office to walk with Katey and her friends.

"Malfoy?!" I heard Katelyn's father yell.

"James, calm down!" I heard Katelyn's mother say trying to calm her husband down.

I sighed heavily. That's all the reactions I would usually get. I got so used to it.

I hadn't realized that I stopped walking until Katelyn stopped walking and turned towards me. "Draco, are you okay?"

I looked at her. "Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay." She smiled but it wasn't that smile I couldn't resist. It was the smile that was concerned.

I nodded and I smiled as best as I could. "Yeah, I'm fine." I didn't want her to know that I was 'a little under the weather'. It would make her feel bad as well and I didn't want to do that to her.

I jogged over to her and she instantly grabbed my hand. She sensed something was wrong. I knew that. She wasn't dumb. She was smart and she knew my expressions too well.

I really need to fix that.

**

* * *

AN: Sorry…but I am getting tired. It's about 11:30pm over here. I get to stay up till midnight on Tuesday nights since school starts later tomorrow. So review! **


	25. Ch 25: Prefects Bathroom

**AN: Okay…I have no idea what to write so this must be crappy. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**WARNING RATED K+ AND T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 25: Prefects Bathroom**

000

(Midnight; Katey's POV)

I looked at the clock and I laid my head down on my pillow. I waited until midnight before I went to sleep. I looked up at the ceiling of my bed for about a minute before I passed out.

000

Draco was looking at me and he pulled something out of the back of his pocket. It looked like…well I dunno what it looked like. It was something a never saw before.

He smiled at me when a green flash of light came out of nowhere and it pierced through his chest. His face looked shocked and horrified.

"Draco!" I yelled sitting up. I looked around the room breathing heavy. I wiped some sweat from my brow. I looked at the clock and it read 12:45am.

I was only asleep for 44 minutes? I sighed heavily and I lay back down. I fell instantly asleep like before.

000

I was swimming in a dark place. I was searching for something…but what was I looking for?

I heard this faint tune coming from where I was swimming too.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,_

I looked around and pushed away some seaweed. I swam between the little gap I made.

_And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

Something I'll sorely miss? What are these…things singing about? Which made me ponder…what was singing?

_An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,_

I heard something swim quickly behind me and I turned my head around but I didn't see anything. _What the hell?_ I thought.

_But past an hour - the prospect's black  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Won't come back? What kind of evil would do that? Who would let such evil things roam…in waters…?

_An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took...,_

An hour? That's all we have. I'm just lucky I didn't get lost yet! I mean seriously where am I? The Black Lake?

_... your time's half-gone, so tarry not  
Lest what you seek stays here to rot...._

My time is half gone? I swam faster but then…

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!!!!**

I sat up quickly. I looked at the time. It was 10:30 in the morning.

I bit my lip. "I set my alarm?"

Ginnie looked at me. "No. Mony set it. She wants to meet you on the bridge."

"Why?" I got up and looked through my closet to try and find something to wear.

"Beats me."

I smiled and pulled out one of my favorite shirts and one of my favorite pants.

I pulled the shirt on. The tee features a screen print that says "If i could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together with a picture of the letter U and I holding hands.

Ginnie looked at my shirt and smiled. "Aww!" Then she started laughing.

I looked at her. "Shud up! This is one of my favorite shirts!"

Ginnie continued laughing.

"Psh! Forget you!"

I pulled my favorite pants on. The pant features thin patent belt detail, double clasp with zip closure, two front pockets, two back faux pockets and pinstripe pattern throughout. The pants were also white so it matched my white tee.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I sighed and brushed my hair quickly. I shrugged.

"Whatever," I said running out of the room.

"Wear a jacket!" Ginnie yelled at me.

I ran back into the room and grabbed one of my favorite jackets. "Yes, mother." I ran back out of the room and down the stairs.

I stopped running in the common room and pulled my jacket on. My jacket features a motorcycle style with front zipper pockets and a hood.

"What s the hurry?" Draco asked as he stared at me from the couch.

I jumped and yelped a little. I turned towards him and he raised an eyebrow at me. "You scared me."

"I see that. Sorry." He smiled. "Join me." He patted the seat next to him.

I smiled. "I wish I could but Mony's waiting to talk to me."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

"Then how do you know that she wants to talk to you?"

"Cause Ginnie told me."

"Wouldn't Ginnie know?"

"Okay. Draco, I would love to stay here and play 20 questions…but I really have to go."

Draco frowned and whined like a puppy.

"Don't do that…"

He frowned more and made his bottom lip quiver.

I groaned. "I'll come right back here. I swear!" I gave him a peck on the lips and ran out of the Common Room to the bridge.

There she was…standing there looking out into the distance.

I walked over to her quietly.

"I know you're here," she said smirking.

I sniffed and cleared my throat. "Right."

She smiled slightly. "Potter, Ginnie told me everything."

I winced when she called me Potter. She never called me Potter and it kinda hurt since she was like my sista'!

"Oh…" was all I said to her.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm apologizing."

"Oh…umm…I forgive you?" I laughed a little.

Mony turned to face me and smiled. "Good. Cause if you didn't I would have kicked your ass!"

I laughed and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Mony."

She hugged me back. "I know."

I looked at her meanly.

"Ok! I love you too…vampire." She started laughing loudly.

I rolled my eyes. Mony would always call me vampire because my hands were like always cold! It annoyed me…my hands I mean. I didn't mind that Mony called me vampire. I kinda liked the name.

"It suits you," she would say.

"Vampire," I whispered.

"It suits you," Mony said.

I closed my eyes and laughed as I shook my head.

"So…Ginnie told me about your parents."

I nodded. "Yupp. I think they are here permanently, now."

"That's cool."

"Yeah." I looked at my watch and groaned. "I have to go."

"Okay."

"See ya!"

"See ya sista!" I ran off to the Ravenclaw Common Room to talk to Bexxi.

000

(Few Days Later; Katey's POV)

I was standing on that bridge again but I was with Bexxi this time. We were wearing our school uniforms.

"Katelyn! You told me that you figured out that egg weeks ago! The task is two days from now!" Bexxi scolded me.

"Really? I had no idea," I replied sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

We were silent for a while.

Bexxi looked at me. "You are trying to figure this egg out, aren't you?"

I looked at her confused and I shook my head a little. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means…that these tasks are designed to test you. In a way they are almost cruel."

I looked away from Bexxi.

"And…" She went on the other side of me. "I'm scared for you, Katey. You barely got passed the dragon. I dunno if it's going to be enough this time."

"Hey, Potter!" Cedric Diggory called out to me.

I looked at him and away rolling my eyes. I pushed myself away from the railing.

"Later," I replied to Bexxi walking away from her and in the opposite direction Diggory was going.

"Potter!" Diggory yelled to me as he jogged over to me.

"Diggory," I replied not turning around.

"How--?"

I stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"How are you?" he asked.

I looked at him weirdly. "Spectacular…"

He cleared his throat. "Look, I realized that I never thank you properly for tipping me off about the dragons."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me." I turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm and turned me back around to face him.

"Exactly." He smiled. "You know the Prefects' Bathroom on the fifth floor?"

I looked at him confused and nodded. "Yeah…"

He leaned closer to me." It's not a bad place for a bath."

I stared at him weirdly with my eyebrow raised.

He started walking away from me. "Just take your egg…and mull things over in the hot water." He turned away from me and walked off.

I stared after him kinda afraid to take a bath there.

000

(Prefects Bathroom)

I stared around the bathroom. It…it was really not a bad place for a bath. I turned on the water and let the tub fill up. Once it was filled up, I turned the water off.

I pulled my clothes off and stepped into the hot water. I took a deep breath and swam under the water to an edge of the tub. I rested against it.

I turned around and starred at my egg, "I must be crazy." I opened the egg and the screeching started. I winced and yelled as the screeching pained my ears.

I closed it and sighed heavily. "Definitely crazy!"

"I would try putting it in the water if I were you," a deep husky voice said to me.

I turned around covering myself with my arms. I screamed when I saw the face.

**

* * *

AN: Please review!!!!**


	26. Ch 26: Second Task

**AN: Okay…I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just really didn't feel like updating. Also my internet has been f*cked up so even I had typed up a chapter, it wouldn't have been on. Now…reviews…I only got four reviews. Reviews are one of the things that made me not update. I am very disappointed that I didn't get tons of reviews. BUT I WOULD LIKE TO GET NICE LONG REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE WHO DO REVIEW. SO PLEASE…LONGER REVIEWS. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**WARNING RATED K+ T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 26: Second Task  
**

(Prefects Bathroom)

I stared around the bathroom. It…it was really not a bad place for a bath. I turned on the water and let the tub fill up. Once it was filled up, I turned the water off.

I pulled my clothes off and stepped into the hot water. I took a deep breath and swam under the water to an edge of the tub. I rested against it.

I turned around and starred at my egg, "I must be crazy." I opened the egg and the screeching started. I winced and yelled as the screeching pained my ears.

I closed it and sighed heavily. "Definitely crazy!"

"I would try putting it in the water if I were you," a deep husky voice said to me.

I turned around covering myself with my arms. I screamed when I saw the face.

Seung…

"Get out!" I screamed at him.

He just smirked at me.

"I said get out!!!" I yelled louder at him.

"Or what?!" He yelled back. "Gonna have a pitiful 4th year bozos beat me up?"

I breathed heavily and lowered myself into the water slowly so he wouldn't notice.

Either this guy really liked me and he was a schizo or he was drunk…I guessed it was number one.

"Get out!!! NOW!!!"

"Or what?! What are you going to do?!"

I stared at him. He was right….what was I going to do? My wand was in my robe…which was on the other side of the room.

I thought about swimming over to it but then he could run to the other side…and do whatever he was planning to do to me.

Then the door burst open and Cedric was standing there pointing his wand at Seung.

"Get out of here now," he replied calmly.

I smiled. "Cedric!" I have never been so happy to see him in my life!

Seung just looked at him. Then he smirked. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

Cedric glared at him. "I said get out! Listen to what I say! I am Prefect!"

Seung chuckled. "Prefect?" He chuckled some more. "That's rich! You think I'm scared of a fucking Prefect?!" He was angry now…he wasn't laughing anymore…he was pissed.

Cedric looked at me but not at my body just my face. He signaled his head for me to swim to the edge to where my robe was.

I nodded and walked over to my robe. I climbed out of the tub and wrapped my green robe around me.

Cedric still had his wand on Seung. "Don't try anything funny. I will knock you out as soon as you do."

Seung pulled out his wand and pointed it at Cedric. He started saying stuff in Korean. I knew what he was saying.

He was saying, "You think I'm scared of you? Please! I'm not even scared of Lord Voldemort!"

My eyes widened when he said…you-know-who's name.

He laughed and continued talking in Korean. "You're pathetic? Do you know where Chang was? She was having a lot of fun in my room."

I gasped and started yelling at him in Korean. "You're a sad sack of fuck! You are a lame excuse for a human being! You're almost as lame as You-Know-Who!"

Cedric looked at me bewildered. "You know Korean?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Yes. Bexxi taught me Korean."

Seung was still talking in Korean and when he started talking Cedric looked back at Seung. "Shut-up!" He put his wand away. "I will see you again, Potter my love!" He winked at me and ran out of the Prefects' Bathroom.

Cedric put his wand away and he looked back at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. You came in before he could do anything. Thanks Diggory."

He nodded and he noticed the egg by the side of the tub. "Figure the egg out yet?"

I shook my head. "No. But Seung told me that I had to…put…the egg under water…?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You do. I'll wait outside for you. If you're walking with me you'll be excused if any teachers come by." He walked out of the room and he stood outside the door.

I walked back into the tub and I placed the egg under the water. I took a deep breath and stuck my head under water.

The egg…was singing…?

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour - the prospect's black  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

_An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took...,_

_... your time's half-gone, so tarry not  
Lest what you seek stays here to rot...."_

I stuck my head out of the water coughing. "Something I'll surely miss? What does that mean? An object? A person…?"

I looked at a window that was light. "A mermaid…? Are there mermaids in the Black Lake?"

"Very good, Potter," Myrtle said to me from a toilet stall.

I jumped a little and looked at her. "Myrtle…you scared me."

She flew out her toilet and was 'swimming' in the air. "Sorry. But really very clever. It took Cedric ages to riddle it out." She looked at me smiling hugely. "Almost all the bubbled were gone!" She giggled highly and loudly.

I smiled weakly. "Heh…yeah. Interesting. So…are there mermaids in the Black Lake?"

"That's for you to find out," she shrieked and flew quickly to her toilet and dove in.

"No wonder why I only use my dorm bathroom…" I shrugged and then I climbed out of the tub and wrapped my robe around me.

I walked out of the Prefects' Bathroom deep in thought that I didn't notice Cedric walking next to me.

"So do you understand the clue?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure…but I don't want you to help me. I want to figure this out myself," I answered his question.

He nodded. "I understand."

"Katelyn?" I heard my mum ask as she walked over to me.

I turned to look at her. "Mum? What are you doing here?"

"I went out looking for you. I went to your dorm but Symmone said that you were taking a bath in the Prefects' Bathroom," she answered lowering her wand so it was shining in our faces.

"How did you know where the Prefects' Bathroom was?"

"Because I was a Prefect myself in my sixth year. Then I was Head Girl in Seventh year."

"Who was Head Boy?"

"You're father."

"Figured. There's always these rumors that the Head Boy and Girl always end up going out."

Mum nodded. "Yes. That's sometimes true."

"I've noticed."

Mum laughed. "Now get back into your dorm and get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you."

I sighed and nodded. She kissed my forehead and I headed back into my dorm.

As I crawled into bed, I had this sick feeling at the bottom of my stomach. I wrapped my blankets tighter around myself. I closed my eyes, hoping the feeling would go away.

(Morning)

"Psst, Katey!" Mony whispered to me.

I groaned and rolled over so I wasn't facing her.

"Katey, you better get your ass off that bed or I'll make you."

I pulled the covers over my head and sighed.

I felt someone tug on the blankets and soon I was on the floor.

I got up and looked at Mony, irritated.

She rose up both of her hands. "It wasn't me." She pointed to Ginnie, who was on her bed with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorry Katey. Today's the second task, and you need to be wide awake for it." Ginnie said, pushing up her glasses as they slid down her nose.

I rubbed my eyes. "You guys…" I groaned and moaned not really saying anything.

Mony burst out laughing. "Girl I have no idea what you just said!"

I climbed out of bed and got dressed into my bathing suit that I was supposed to wear. I was surprised to find that it fit. Dumbledore got it for me…but then I remembered magic and I wasn't that surprised anymore.

I was thankful that it was a very attractive one-piece. Most one-pieces look like crap. I grabbed a green hair-tie and tied my black hair up. I took the loose stands of hair and put them behind my ear.

"Eh…this will have to do," I muttered.

"Don't be insecure girl! Own that pony-tail! Work that up do!" Mony yelled at me.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I'm just glad you guys weren't taken. There were rumors going around that people were going to be taken for the event."

Ginnie gasped. "Maybe they took Bexxi."

Mony gasped too. "Or maybe Harry."

"Well…if they did will you leave him there?" Ginnie asked smiling.

I stared at her before I burst out laughing. "Let's go."

We walked down to the boats that took us to a platform in the middle of the Black Lake.

"Any bets? Any bets?" Fred yelled holding the bet box.

"Come on, place your bets," George yelled. "Step up mates! Don't be shy!"

"Two lads!"

"Two ladies!"

"Four go down!"

"But do four go up?!"

Ginny Weasley bumped her brothers in the arms. She turned back around and glared at them. "Don't be so mean." She turned back around.

They looked after her. "Bets?! Any bets?!" They yelled when she was out of sight.

Bexxi ran over to me and Mony. "Katey! I got the Gilly-weed from Neville." She slipped the slimy weed into my hand.

"Ick!" I yelled when the slim was placed into my hand. "Ew." I sniffed it. "Ah! Sick!"

"Ohh," Mony said almost gagging when she caught a whiff of the bad smell. "So glad I'm not eating that!"

I glared at her. "Shut-up!"

"You seem a little tense, Katey," Damien said as he jogged up next to us.

"Do I?" I looked at him.

He nodded. "Now…talk to Doctor Maslin. What's the problem?"

"I haven't seen Draco last night or this morning…I dunno even if he's coming."

"I saw Draco last night," Bexxi said looking at me.

I looked at her with hope. "Really?"

"Yeah…but then Moody came by and said that McGonagall wanted to talk to Draco. Then Moody took me to Neville where he had the Gilly-weed."

"Ew…" I said grimacing when Bexxi reminded me that I had to eat the Gilly-Weed.

"Sorry."

(Platform)

"Welcome to the Second Task!" Dumbledore shouted. Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion…now lie at the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win…they must retrieve their treasures and come back to the surface."

"Put that in your mouth," Moody whispered harshly in my ear.

I did so and I started gagging and choking on it.

Cedric looked at me strangely.

I grabbed onto the post of the platform coughing.

Moody slapped me hard on the back and I coughed loudly.

"Simple enough, except for this: They have one hour to do so, and one hour only," Dumbledore continued. "After that, they'll be own their own. No magic will save them."

I coughed harder and I was trying to hide it.

"Whats wrong with her?" Lily asked her husband worriedly.

"I'm not sure…" James said trying to get a better look at me.

"You may begin at the sound of the cannon," Dumbledore said right before the cannon went off.

Everyone leaned over the edge and watched all three champions jumped into the water.

I was holding onto the post practically coughing my guts outs.

Moody rolled his eyes and pushed me into the water.

I screamed when I hit the water.

I saw all the champions swim off as I stayed in one spot writhing in pain.

I felt my neck and…I felt…gills…I looked at my hands and saw they were attached by thin skin. I looked at my feet and they were like webbed feet or like fins.

"Whats the matter with her?" Ginnie asked leaning over the side of the platform.

"I dunno. I can't see her," Mony said looking over the edge along with Ginnie.

Bexxi turned around with wide eyes. "Oh my Merlin! I've killed Katelyn Potter!"

I smiled and swam quickly to the surface. I jumped out of the water and did a flip in the air. "Yeah!" I fell back into the water.

Ginnie and Mony giggled.

Bexxi kneeled next to them. "What?"

(Black Lake)

I started swimming to…well I don't really know where I was swimming too. I started to hum to the tune of the egg. "_Come seek us where our voices sound_," I sang but only seven bubbles came out of my mouth. "What the hell?" This time only three came.

I shrugged and swam a little faster. I heard something swimming behind me and I turned around. I squinted my eyes but I saw there was no one there…or no thing there.

I heard voices…singing. And they were singing the Egg Song.

I swam in that direction pushing seaweed out of my way.

I turned my head and saw Fleur swimming. I saw her look around her and then something grabbed her legs and pulled her down.

My eyes widened. "Holy crap!" I shouted but only two bubbles came out of my mouth.

Something was swimming behind me and something fast. A mermaid. A mermaid swam past me fast and made me twirl in the water.

I grunted in frustration and swiped my hair out of my face. I saw that the mermaid was staring at me. It had a blank stare and it scared the shit out of me.

(Surface; No One's POV)

"The Beauxbatons Champion, Miss Delacour…has unfortunately been forced to retire…so she will take no further part in this task," Dumbledore announced.

Moody closed his pocket watch and walked back and forth with Igor watching him.

(Black Lake; Katey's POV)

The mermaid stopped staring at me and swam away. I swam faster to catch up to it. I followed it to this underwater palace. It looked more like a ruin than a palace. Of course I wouldn't say that to them; especially since I saw some mermen and mermaids with some…sharp…very sharp spears.

I stopped following the mermaid and swam over to four bodies. I saw Cho, Hermione and…Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister. Then I saw blonde hair. I swam quickly to it and saw Draco.

I sighed in relief. Thank Merlin he was okay.

I put my hands on the sides of his face. I lifted his head up a little to check him out to see if he was fine. No scratches. No bruises. No nothing.

I looked at all the other champions' treasures. Obviously they based this on who they took to the Ball. Except and sister is better than a date…so why was Draco here and not Harry? Maybe they knew that Harry and I were pissed at each other and that I might not save him.

I did a backwards summer-salt and I was starting to untie the tough seaweed that was attached to Draco's ankle.

I heard the mermaid and mermen make disturbing noises and I looked around and saw Cedric swimming over to a freed Cho.

He grabbed Cho's arm and tapped his watch with his wand.

I nodded. He was obviously saying, "Hurry up. Time is getting low."

Then with that he swam away.

Then a shark…no…Krum with a shark's head bit through the seaweed that had Hermione. He grabbed her hand and swam off with her.

I swam up and grabbed Draco's arm. I looked around making sure no mermaids or mermen were around. I pulled my wand out and waved it at Gabrielle's tie burning it off.

(Surface; No One's POV)

Cedric and Cho were the first to the surface.

Lily sighed. "I hope she's okay."

James put a comforting arm around his wife and pulled her close. "I'm sure she's fine, honey."

Cedric and Cho turned around. Cho smiled and waved.

"Let's get down below," Dumbledore said to Barty Crouch. Then they walked down to the bottom.

The next two came up was Hermione and Krum.

All the Durmstrang boys hooted and hollered. They were wild.

Krum raised his arm in victory.

Fleur was looking around nervously and her friends rubbed her arms.

"Where is she?" Lily whispered as tears started to sting her eyes.

(Black Lake; Katey's POV)

I was having lots of trouble pulling Draco and Gabrielle to the surface. They were heavy. I think things in water were supposed to be lighter!

I pulled the closer to get a better grip on them. I noticed that my hands were going back to normal. This was telling me that time was almost up.

Then a stupid creature grabbed my foot which was staring to go back to normal as well.

I yelped in surprise and tried to pull myself from it.

But then more and more came. I managed to kick a few off but they just kept coming and coming.

I grunted in frustration. I let go of Draco and Gabrielle. I pushed them up with all the might I had and they started heading to the surface.

I put my hands to my neck and I felt that my gills were disappearing.

One of those stupid creatures grabbed my face. I tried pulling it off but it was stuck to my face. They started dragging me to the bottom of the ocean and I couldn't do anything.

I searched for my wand but I couldn't find… _Oh no…_ I had put my wand in Draco's pants pocket.

Now I really couldn't do anything.

(Surface; No One's POV)

The clock stroke an hour when Draco and Gabrielle came to the surface.

"Yes!" Bexxi shouted.

"Wait…where's Katey?" Ginnie asked searching for Katey.

"I don't see her," Mony answered with concern in her voice.

Draco swam to the platform pulling Gabrielle with him.

Fleur got to the bottom platform and reached for her sister. She grabbed her hand and pulled Gabrielle to her. She pulled her out of the water.

Draco climbed out of the water and walked over to Ginnie, Mony, and Bexxi, "Where is she?"

"We don't know," Bexxi answered. "She didn't come up."

Draco looked over the ledge and he pulled off his cloak.

"What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He pulled his shoes off. "I'm going in to get her."

"How romantic!"

Mony and Ginnie stared at Bexxi.

"What?" Bexxi asked.

Draco rolled his eyes and dove into the water.

Lily and James ran over to them.

"What is he doing?" Lily asked.

"He's going in to get Katey," Mony answered simply.

"Oh my."

(Black Lake; Draco's POV)

I swam faster and faster looking for Katey. It took me a while and saw Katey. She was sinking to the bottom. I swam faster to her and grabbed her arm. I looked at her face and saw that she was unconscious.

I pulled my wand out and pointed it to the surface, "_Ascendio!_" We were pushed out of the water and we landed on the platform. I made it so I landed on my back and she landed on top of me.

"Oh my god! Katelyn!" Lily shouted and she grabbed her off of me. "James she's not breathing!"

"CPR!" Mony shouted. "Umm…does anybody know how to do CPR?"

"I do." I sat up. "Lily lay her down and put her head in your lap. Bexxi I'll need you to push her chest where her lungs are. I'll breathe into her mouth."

"I don't think so," James grumbled.

"James shut up! This isn't the time nor the place!" Lily shouted at him.

"Fine." James crossed his arms.

We had to do this process a few times before she spat the water out of her mouth and started coughing.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me. "Don't you dare scare me like that!"

"Sorry," she mumbled as she hid her face in my chest.

I sighed and stroked her hair. "It's okay."

(Katey's POV)

Dumbledore ran over to us and pulled me out of his grasp. He checked me over a few times. "She's alright! She's alright, Barty!"

Ginnie wrapped a towel around me. "Go get her another towel!"

"I want all the judges over here, now!" Dumbledore shouted.

Fleur bent down in front of me. "You saved her! Even though she wasn't yours to save! My little sister!" She hugged me tightly. "Thank you!" She looked at Draco and she went over to him. "And you! You helped!"

"Umm…yeah…a bit," Draco said smiling.

She kissed each of cheeks and walked away with her sister.

"Merci," he whispered smiling even more.

Tears stung my eyes and I looked away from him.

I wiped my eyes angrily.

"Attention!" Dumbledore shouted and when no one paid attention he put his wand to his neck. "ATTENTION!!!"

Everyone became quiet and covered their ears.

"The winner is Mr. Diggory…who showed innate command of the Bubble-head charm. However, seeing as Ms. Potter would have finished first…had it not been her determination to not only save Mr. Malfoy but the others as well…we've agreed to award her…SECOND PLACE…"

"Second place!" Ginnie yelled before she hugged me tightly.

"…for outstanding moral fiber."

"Boo!" Some of the Durmstrangs yelled when they realized that Krum has been moved to third place.

Second place…I won second place. I should be proud…I should be happy…but…I wasn't.

**

* * *

AN: OMG! I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update. I swear I will try to update as soon as possible. Please review! **


	27. Ch 27: Complicated

**AN: Okay…today I didn't go to school but w/e. I was thinking about updating two chappies today but I dunno if that'll happen. And yes I did change my name to DracoMalfoyismybadboy. I dunno why…I just did. Oh and BTW Anonymous () I know that they were grindylows but Katey didn't know that. She isn't a big fan of Herbology or w/e category that will be under. And yes Seung is Bexxi's older brother. lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**WARNING RATED K+ T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 27: Complicated **

(Katey's POV)

Okay…I've been a very bad girl. I've been avoiding Draco. Trust me it was hard as hell. It's like that boy has hawk or eagle like senses and can sense wherever I am. But with the help of the Marauder's Map I'm able to avoid him. I never knew that my dad was in the Marauders with Sirius and Remus. That's so weird.

When Fred and George heard that they started worshipping my dad. Then they went to James's room to talk about all the pranks that they did…

Boys…

I rolled my eyes. Boys are so complicated. Why can't they be simple? Like us girls…well…they might disagree but that's their perspective.

I sighed and I looked at the map. It showed that Draco was in the library talking to his friends. I walked past the Library door quickly. I saw that the Draco dot got up and started heading towards the door.

My eyes widened and stuffed the map in my pocket and took off. I ran like I was being chased by a murderous raving lunatic. _Sirius_

I burst out laughing as I ran.

Sirius is many things but murderer wasn't one of them. He might have killed Pettigrew that night but he didn't. Pettigrew cut his own finger off and transformed into a rat. The coward.

I ran behind a pillar and I pulled the map out. I bent forward and put my hands on my knees to catch my breath. "I gotta start working out," I whispered to myself.

I pulled the map out of my pocket and unfolded it. I looked around for the Draco dot but I didn't see it. I unraveled the map more and saw that he was by the lake where we shared our first kiss.

I worried my lip and put the map carefully into my pocket. I walked back to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Girls I need some assitication," I said as I sat on the couch.

"Forgive him," Mony said as she flipped a page in her Witch Weekly Magazine.

"I didn't even…how did you…huh?"

"Katey…I am one of your best friends…I know how you work."

"Ditto," Bexxi and Ginnie replied in unison. They were playing wizard chess.

"Check," Bexxi replied looking bored.

"Check-mate," Ginnie replied also looking bored.

"But…damn it!"

I smiled weakly and I read over Mony's shoulder.

She closed the magazine and she looked at me. "Go apologize now before I kick your ass."

"I'm not going to apologize to him! He's the one that liked Fleur kissing him!"

"Oh so that's what it was?" Mony asked.

"Umm…yes?"

"Oh…I thought you were talking about Harry."

I sighed angrily. "No!"

"Sorry! Damn!"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's not talk about my problems let's talk about other people." I looked at Ginnie. "So how are you and Skylar doing?"

"Could be better." Ginnie shrugged.

"Oh really? Why?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Cause you'll tell everyone you see and then it will end up like the Yule Ball situation."

I smiled sheepishly. "Heh heh."

"Just go apologize already or forgive or whatever," Mony said whacking me with her magazine.

"Ow! FINE!" I got up and walked out of the Common Room. I pulled the map out and I saw that Seung was coming towards me. I screamed quietly and ran for it.

(Draco's POV)

I sighed heavily and stuffed my hands into my pockets. Katelyn is avoiding me but I have no idea. Did I do anything wrong? I replayed everything that happened when she started ignoring me. But nothing clicked.

Why are girls so complicated? Why can't they be like us but with…different reproductive organs…?

I snorted. They were going to teach us life science. But they never said when. They might have it to be 15 and up. I don't know why they are going to teach us that shit. I bet half of the school knows where babies come from and how they are conceived. And that is because the students 14 and up are doing those exact things. A few girls got pregnant this year. They just stayed in their rooms and bawled their eyes out. I knew because of something called 'gossip'.

I don't really listen to gossip unless if it's an interesting subject. I'm such an eavesdropper.

Then I was knocked to the floor.

"Shit! Watch where you're going, would ya?" I yelled at the person that bumped into me. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Sorry," she mumbled and then she ran off turning a corner.

My eyes widened and I turned around. "Katelyn?" I ran after her. "Katelyn!"

I turned the corner but she wasn't there. "What the hell?"

(KATEY'S POV)

I stood there right in front of him but he didn't see me since I had the cloak on. Harry said I needed it more than him but that was before we got into a big fight.

Draco sighed and he walked away.

I sighed and I pulled the cloak off. I turned back around the corner and I ran all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. I stood in front of the portrait.

"You know who I am!" I yelled at it.

"Maybe…but you could be a student under disguise," said the fat lady.

I stared at the portrait. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

She just stared at me not answering.

"Aw come on! Open up!"

"Katelyn?"

I turned around and saw Harry. "Harry!"

"What are you doing?" he asked trying to hold all his books.

I walked over to him and grabbed half of his books. "I was trying to get into the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Why?" He pushed his glasses up.

"Because I wanted to apologize to you."

Harry didn't answer me. He just stood there awkwardly.

"Harry what do you want? Me to get on my knees and beg?"

"I was thinking about it."

I sighed heavily and I got on my knees. "Harry please forgive me for being a cold heartless sister. Please forgive me for being so harsh and just cruel! Please forgive me!!!" Tears stung my eyes.

Harry saw the tears and he dropped his books. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. "Katelyn don't cry. I was just playing around."

"Harry I don't want to lose you. You're the most important person in my life. You're my brother and I love you."

Harry smiled. "I love you too, my little annoying sister of mine."

"Hey!"

Harry smiled even more. "Hi."

I rolled my eyes. "You can put me down now."

"Alright." He put me down.

"See you later, Harry." I ran off waving.

"Later!" He waved back and picked up all his books.

**

* * *

AN: Sorry that this is a bunch of crap! Lol. But I will make the next chappie long! I promise you!**


	28. Ch 28: Do you?

**AN: Okay…today was a very boring day at school. But I had tutorial and that was probably the only fun thing. Sorry just felt like sharing my day (that was February 3rd). Thank you to TwilightLuva8 for leaving the longest review for chapter 27. Thank you for all the reviews! It makes me feel so loved! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**WARNING RATED K+ T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 28: Do you? **

Harry and I have been hanging out a lot lately since we made up. We even hung out with mum and dad. It's great to have them back. It's weird how we all act. We act like they were never dead. They were never gone and I like to think about it that way.

But the weird thing is…that whenever Harry and I talk about how great Sirius is dad and mum always wanna change the subject or they would look at each other with faces that say, "Yeah right". I wonder why it's like that. I asked Harry and he didn't know why either. We try to ask them but they don't say anything. Eventually Harry and I gave up and stopped talking about Sirius.

"So are we going to live with you and dad? Or are we still going to stay at the Dursleys," I asked as mum, dad, Harry and I sat down at a little dinner table to eat dinner together like a family.

Mum and Dad now live in a separate room in the castle. Harry and I are the only ones aloud to come. But mum and dad said it was alright if we went there with friends. Mum and dad like to talk to our friends and learn about them and I think that they also do that is to see what kinda of kids Harry and I are. You can tell a lot about a person by who they hang out with.

Mum looked up from her plate to look at me. "Honey, your father and I really want you and your brother to live with us but…"

There it was. But. The one word that sent my wondrous dreams crashing to the Earth a million miles per hour making them shatter all over the Earth ground.

I sighed and lost interest in whatever else she had to say. So I started picking at my food.

"Katelyn. Why do you ask me a question and not pay attention to hear it?" Mum asked obviously irritated.

I looked up at her. "Sorry mum," I mumbled.

"Lily. Don't be so hard on her. I know why she didn't listen to the rest," dad said coming to my rescue.

I didn't tune into the rest of the conversation and Harry was the only one that knew better.

Harry was like that. He knew when I wanted to talk and when I didn't want to talk. He knew when I was happy and when I was upset. He just knew everything about me. He even knew the trouble I was having with confronting Draco about the whole Fleur-kiss-his-cheek thing. I guess Harry was like my equal. He was just my brother. Brothers are supposed to be annoying but he's like…I dunno how to explain it. He's just not normal brother material. He's different.

I rolled my eyes and pushed my plate away. I banged my head on the table.

I saw dad open his mouth to say something but Harry signaled for him to not say anything. Dad's mouth clamped shut.

I stood up. "I'm going to go to bed." I walked towards the door.

"Will we see you in the morning?" mum asked. I knew by the tone in her voice that she really wanted me to be here in the morning.

"Yeah. I think so. Have Harry come and get me." I laughed a little. "I get lost."

Mum smiled. "Okay. See you in the morning, honey."

"'Kay." I walked out of their "house" and I walked to the Slytherin Common Room.

(Slytherin Common Room)

I sat on the couch staring into the fire thinking about what I was going to say to Draco.

"Katelyn?"

Speaking of the devil.

I turned around and saw Draco standing there looking at me.

"Hi," I said softly.

"So you're talking to me now?" he asked softly.

"Draco you should understand how I am feeling."

"About what?"

"Do you not know?"

"Yes. That's why I'm asking."

"Maybe that's the problem. You don't even know what you did wrong!"

"Was it because Fleur kissed my cheek?"

I looked away from him to look back into the fire.

"That's it, isn't it? You've been avoiding because of something as dumb as that?"

I turned back around glaring at him. "How would you feel is someone that was better looking than you kissed my cheek and I was happy about it?!"

I saw his face fall as he understood how I was feeling. He sat down next to me. "How could you think like that? You know how I feel about you. I gave you my Family Ring. It's very valuable to me. It's been passed down from generation to generation. I gave something that meant the most to me to someone who meant the most to me."

I bit my lip and I looked down at the Malfoy Family ring on my right ring finger.

I felt Draco's hand put a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. His hand caressed down my neck and then his hand lingered on my neck.

I sighed and leaned into his touch easily. "I'm sorry."

"No. I should be the one that's sorry."

I opened his arms up and sat in his lap closing his arms around me.

He smiled and pulled me closer to him. "I care about you a lot, Katelyn. I would never want to see you hurt. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to be safe."

I leaned up against him sighing dreamily. "I would never want you to be hurt either."

He smiled. "Come on. Spend the night with me."

I bit my lip. "I dunno…"

"Come on." He nudged me lightly.

I smiled. "Why not? Just let me get my pajamas." I ran upstairs and I looked through all of my pajamas looking for a cute one.

I threw out pajama shorts, long pajama pants, sweats, long nightgowns. I sighed heavily and banged my head against my bed post.

Mony pulled some of my pajama clothing off of her. "Yeah…that was uh…not cool, Katey. Not cool."

I jumped a little when I heard her voice. I looked at her. "Sorry. I'm just looking for a cute pajama outfit." I looked back into my closet.

Mony raised an eyebrow at me. "Why?"

"I'm spending the night in Draco's room."

Mony's eyes widened. "Girl! You are way too young to have sex."

I looked at her stunned. "Mony! I'm not that kind of girl!!!"

"Suuure!"

I rolled my eyes and I found the perfect pajama outfit. I grabbed it and ran back downstairs.

"Use a condom!" Mony yelled to me.

"Shut-up!" I yelled to her.

"Huh?" Draco asked turning around.

"Huh?" I asked staring at him.

"You said something."

"Oh…I was talking to Mony."

"Oh. Alright." He stood up and took my hand leading me upstairs to his dorm.

(Draco's Dorm)

I put my pajama on which was a chemise set that features a pin dot all over with lace trim, adjustable spaghetti straps and matching thong panties. It was like a greenish-yellowish color. And I looked over the outfit and I felt a big relief that he wouldn't be able to see my thong panties.

I put on some lipstick but it was a light shade so he wouldn't be able to see it. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and over to his bed.

He was laying down on his bed reading. I dunno what kind of book it was since the cover was…well covered. He had his hand over the title.

I laid down next to him. "Whacha reading?"

He closed the book immediately and threw it into his chest at the end of his bed.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He looked at me and shrugged. "Nothing you'd be interested in."

"Whatever you say."

Then it was kinda awkward……

I cleared my throat.

He looked at me. "What?"

"What?" I looked at him.

"Did you say something?"

I shook my head smiling. "No. I cleared my throat."

"Oh…" He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

I decided that I should make the first move so I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder.

He stretched and wrapped his arm around me.

I grabbed his other hand and started 'observing' his fingers. I straightened his hand up and placed my hand over it. His hand was obviously bigger but that's only because his fingers were longer than mine.

He closed his fingers to hold my hand. He looked at me smiling.

I started smiling too. I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly in a dreamy kind of way. I mean after all this seems more like a dream than reality.

Think about it…:

A Half-blood like myself laying in bed next to a Pureblood. One of the most famous Pure-bloods in the Wizarding World. Also not to mention that he's filthy stinky rich.

Before I knew it Draco's lips were moving against mine. He was kissing me softly and kissing me full of care. I closed my eyes and moved my lips along with his. He moved his wrapped arm from around my shoulder to have on the small of my back. He pulled me closer to him and held me.

I put my hands on his shoulders. Then as the kiss got deeper, I snaked my arms around his neck. I put my left hand at the nape of his neck tangling my fingers in his his hair and I put my right hand on the back of his head also tangling those fingers in his hair…which was incredibly soft.

I felt him move under me and he pulled me down next to him not breaking the kiss. He took one arm off of me and pulled the blankets over our heads.

We continued to kiss until we ran out of breath about ten times.

I snuggled my head into his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I felt him shift a little and the light turned off and he wrapped his arm back around me.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

I shivered slightly when I felt his warm breath on my neck "Night."

**

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long to update but I think I will be able to upload another chappie today…tonight…same thing. I'm not sure. Anyways…plz review! **


	29. Ch 29: Final Task

**AN: Okay…thank you for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**WARNING RATED K+ T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 29: The Final Task**

(Katey's POV)

Well…today was the day. The very big day. Today was the day of the Final Task…

We were waiting in the Champions Tent.

Then we heard the music and we were told that we were to leave the tent.

Amos ran in front of Cedric. Amos looked really thrilled to be there.

Cedric walked out and he walked over to his father.

The next to walk out was Fleur and I heard wolf whistles and all her friends saying something in French. Like a cheer or something…I hate cheerleaders…

Then Krum came out…I heard tons of giggling and I knew that Ginnie, Mony and Bexxi were giggling too.

Last…was me. I walked out and I looked around the stadium. I spotted my friends immediately and I waved at them smiling hugely.

They had big signs saying, "POTTER WILL WIN AND IT WILL BE ALL IN YOUR FACES!"

I laughed out loud when I saw Mony's sign. It was biggest of all my friends. It said, "KATELYN POTTER WILL WIN AND IT WILL BE ALL IN YOUR FACES! WHAT NOW, BITCH?! WHAT NOW?!"

Dumbledore looked at the sign and chuckled lightly. "I see your friends are very enthusiastic for this."

I smiled. "Yeah. It's kind of embarrassing."

"But you're glad that you have their support?"

I smiled even more. "Absolutely!"

Dumbledore walked to the podium and held his wand to his neck. "_Sonorus!_"

Everyone stopped cheering and the music winded down and it sounded hilarious!

"Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze," Dumbledore spoke. "Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr. Diggory…"

There was a roar of the crowd as they cheered for Cedric and Amos lifted his son's arm into the air.

"…and Ms. Potter…"

All of my friends stood up, I frowned when I didn't see Harry, and they cheered louder than Cedric's friends. It was mostly mum and dad that were being the loudest.

I gulped a little and I started blushing. I put my hand over my mouth hoping it would cover my blushing.

"I made that baby!" mum shouted standing up.

"Yeah! And I helped!" dad shouted standing up.

I blushed even more and I hide my face in my hands. I groaned softly hiding my face even more in my hands.

There were a few laughs, chuckles, giggles…wolf whistles…

"…are tied for first position…" Dumbledore went on smiling slightly from the comment my parents made. "…they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum…"

There was a deep loud roar of cheering from Krum's friends. Puberty…

I laughed a little to myself.

"…and Miss Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!" Dumbledore paused as everyone started cheering again. "I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task…he or she only need to send up red sparks with their wands." Dumbledore turned around to us. "Contestants! Gather around, quickly!"

All four of us jogged over to Dumbledore to hear what he had to say to us privately.

"In the maze, you'll find no dragons, or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something even more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the cup in you can. But be very wary, you could just lose yourselves along the way," Dumbledore whispered to us.

I gulped. Okay…I thought that I was prepared for this…but I so wasn't! _SOMEONE HELP ME FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN!!!!_My mind was screaming.

"Champions, prepare yourselves!" Dumbledore shouted as we all took our positions.

Amos hugged his son. "Good luck."

Cedric hugged him back and I saw that Cedric looked kind of sad but he composed himself when his dad pulled away.

"My boy."

"See you later, dad," Cedric said to his father.

I nodded to him smiling slightly.

He looked at me nodding.

"On the count of three," Dumbledore spoke. "One—"

BOOM!

Filch already set the cannon off. He shrugged when Dumbledore looked at him.

The music and the cheering started up.

I turned around and faced the opening of the maze. I gulped again and my hands started shaking. My breathing even got shaky.

Moody patted my shoulder in encouragement.

I took a deep breath and walked into the maze. I kept walking and when I heard rustling I turned around. My eyes widened in shock. The maze entrance was gone…

I shook my head and looked forward. I stood in my spot for about two minutes before I continued on.

The deeper I walked into the maze…the thicker the fog would get. I came out of one path and saw there were about twenty paths in front or to the side of me. I turned in circles to see if I could see a faint glowing light from the cup. But I didn't see one. I heard chirps, twigs snapping, and wind blowing…all kinds of those sounds. I started freaking out immediately.

I stopped walking and I stood in my spot trying to contain myself. I was breathing fast, heavy and shakily. I had trouble breathing. I was about to sit on the ground when I felt something wrap around my ankle.

I looked down and I saw a root wrapping around my other ankle. I bent down and started tearing the roots off and once I was a little free I jumped out their grasps and started running.

I stopped running and I started to catch my breath. I felt a chill run down my spine and I rubbed my arm.

I heard a hiss then I heard a scream. "Fleur," I whispered and I started running to where I heard the scream.

I started running closer to the shrubs or whatever the hell I could call them. I stopped running when I heard footsteps and I caught up on my breathing.

I saw Krum emerge from one end of the maze he turned his back to me. He seemed tense. Then…when my foot snapped a twig. He froze completely. He turned around pointing his lit wand at me and his face looked deadly.

I screamed. I started breathing heavy staring at him. Waiting to see what he was going to do next.

Then he lowered his wand and walked away.

I leaned away from the maze shrub and watched him walk away. I jogged down the maze path he came from and I saw Fleur on the ground.

"Fleur!?" I asked as I kneeled down to where her body was being pulled. "Fleur…" I stood up and I pointed my wand to the sky. "_Periculum!_" A red spark flew from my wand and exploded up in the sky.

Then this strong wind came and started blowing in my face. I squinted my eyes and started running away from the gust of wind. As I ran the maze walls started mashing together.

I saw an opening coming up and I jumped out of the path I was in and into that opening. I started crawling backwards. Then I stood up and brushed myself off. I saw something glowing out of the corner of my eye and I turned around and saw the cup.

I smiled. "Yes!"

But then the maze walls started mashing together and blocked my view of the cup.

"No…" I ran out of that path and I ran into a little battle that was going on between Krum and Cedric.

I heard Krum yell and some magic fly out of his wand.

"Get down!" Cedric yelled to me.

I watched him dodge the spell.

"Get down!" he yelled louder to me.

I gasped and laid down on the floor covering my head.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Cedric yelled and it hit Krum in the chest sending him backwards. Cedric ran past me and kicked Krum's wand out of his hand. He grunted and he pointed his wand at a knocked out Krum with venomous eyes.

I got up and pushed his arm away from Krum. "Don't! Stop! He's bewitched! Cedric! He's bewitched!!!"

"Get off me!" he shoved me off of him.

"He's bewitched! Stop!" I yelled at him.

He started running and I ran after him. Cedric kept running but I stopped and ran down a different path.

Cedric saw me and he changed his course and followed me. He grabbed me and threw me against a maze shrub.

I screamed in pain and wiped the blood away from my cheek angrily. I ran after him and I grabbed his shirt and I started tearing it.

He pushed me off of him again and I grabbed his shirt again and pulled him back to me. I pulled him hard and took him to the ground.

I stopped running and he stopped next to me a few seconds later.

The Triwizard Cup…

"Yes," I murmured.

We started running again pulling and pushing each other out of our own way. As we ran the ground started sprouting roots. The roots tried grabbing onto our feet but we ran faster. Then the maze walls started sprouting out of their shrubs hitting us.

"Oof!" I groaned when it hit me in the stomach but I didn't stop.

I heard Cedric groan and I heard him hit the ground.

I didn't stop. Why should I stop? I kept running. But then I heard the roots and Cedric groaning and I slowed to a stop. I turned around and I saw Cedric trying to reach to his wand. I looked at Cedric then I looked at the cup.

"Katelyn!" Cedric yelled to me pleading.

I turned my head slowly to look at him. I was breathing heavy.

"Katelyn!"

I stared at him struggling. I didn't know what to do.

"Katelyn! Please!"

I took a glance at the cup. I started staring at it wondering how wonderful it would be to leave him and grab that cup ending this madness.

"Katelyn!!!"

I looked back at him as he pulled me out of my thoughts. I started to feel sympathy for him…

I pointed my wand at him. "_Reducto!_" A light pinkish color shot out of my wand and it speared through the tough roots.

Cedric grabbed his wand and I ran over to him pulling the roots off of him. He stood up quickly making scared noises. He leaned against the maze wall breathing heavy.

I put my hand on his shoulder and patted it lightly trying to catch my breath.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You know…for a moment there…I thought…I thought you were going to let it get me," Cedric choked out.

"For a moment…so did I."

"Some game, huh?"

"Yeah…some game." I wiped some blood away from my cheek. It had stopped bleeding but I think one of the roots cut it open again.

He looked at me. "I'm sorry."

I looked at him confused. "For what?"

"For throwing you around like that. You're a girl…and…I was being too rough…"

I shook my head. "Forget about it. You gave me quite a challenge."

He nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah…you tackled me to the ground good."

I laughed lightly. "Yeah. I lived with Harry and my cousin both boys. My cousin was a jerk so I took him to the ground a few times." I smiled lightly. "I even punched one of his friends."

Cedric let out a low whistle. "Wow."

I nodded.

It became a little awkward…

He turned towards me. "Umm…forgive me," he whispered.

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He closed the gap between us kissing me. My eyes widened as he kissed me. I was about to push him away when he stopped kissing me.

"Oh," I said quietly.

We stood there awkwardly. Or at least…I did.

Then this big wind came and it blew towards us.

I squinted my eyes.

"Go!" Cedric shouted.

We took off running. This time there was no pushing or shoving. We were running at the same pace until we got to the cup.

"Go on, take it. You saved me, take it!" Cedric yelled to me.

"Together! One," I said.

"Two…" we said together. "Three!"

Then we both grabbed it and it felt like a Portkey...a Portkey that took us to…a graveyard…

We both hit the ground hard and Cedric flung the cup back when he hit the ground.

"You, okay?" Cedric asked me.

"Yeah. You?" I asked back getting up slowly.

He didn't answer me as he stood up. He turned his back to me. "Where are we?"

I was looking around this very familiar grave-yard.

"Katelyn?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

My heart jumped and I turned around. "Harry?"

"Katelyn," Harry said weakly behind a grave.

"Harry!" I yelled and ran over to him hugging him tightly. "Oh Harry! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!"

He shook his head. "No. I'm fine." He stood up carefully and leaned on me.

I looked around and walked over to a grave. "I've been here before."

"It's a Portkey," Cedric spoke to me. "Katelyn, the cup is a Portkey."

I made Harry lean against a grave. "I've been here before, in a dream." I stopped suddenly when I saw the Riddle grave. I put my fingers in the name carvings. "Cedric! We have to get back to the cup. Now!"

"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked walking over to me.

A door creaked open and two figures came out.

I started screaming and so did Harry.

"Harry!" Cedric rushed over to me. "Katelyn! What is it?"

"Get back to the cup!" I yelled at him angrily.

The two figures walked closer to us.

Cedric pointed his wand at the two. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Kill the spare," came a hoarse voice.

"No! Cedric!" I stood in front of him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Pettigrew said pointing his wand at Cedric

"Katelyn!" Harry shouted running over to me and Cedric pushing both of us down.

I looked up. "No! Harry!" I screamed loudly.

Before I knew it…Harry was on the ground…lifeless…dead…

Tears poured out of my eyes…

I breathed loud and heavy. My stomach got tied into knots.

"Harry," I whispered.

Cedric tried pulling me back to hide behind a grave for safety.

I looked at you. "You hide. I'll stay here."

"But Katelyn…"

"Do it," I said through gritted teeth.

The second figure raised their wand at me and the grave behind me came to life. The grave statue grabbed me by his scythe and pinned me to him.

The second figure walked over to Pettigrew. "Hold out your arm, Wormtail."

"Thank-you Master…thank you," Pettigrew replied holding out his right arm.

"The other arm, Wormtail!"

Pettigrew looked at the second figure in a whimpering or cowering kind of way but he held out his left arm.

The second figure pressed his wand to Pettigrew's forearm and the Dark Mark clouded black.

Then a skeleton with a snake slithering out of its mouth clouded the night sky and a bunch of humans were being placed around.

The Dark Mark…

"It's the Dark Mark. It's his mark," Hermione whisper echoed in my head…

Voldemort…

Voldemort was back…?!

"Welcome my friends," Voldemort said looking at all his friends. "Thirteen years it's been, and yet…here you stand before means though it were only yesterday. I confess myself…disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me!" He went around pulling the masks off of the people he called out. "Crabbe! Macnair! Goyle!" He walked over to one figure. "Not even you…Lucius." He pulled his mask off and Lucius fell to his knees.

"My Lord, had I detected any sign, a whisper of your whereabouts--."

"There were signs, my slippery friend. And more than whispers."

"I assure you, my Lord, I have never renounced the old ways." Lucius pulled the hat, or whatever the hell the Death Eaters called it, off of his head and he stood up. "The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence…that is my true mask." Lucius looked at me and then he looked away.

I gulped and I moved my neck a little.

His eyes widened and he turned back towards me. "What is that on your finger?"

My eyes widened and I gulped again. "Umm…what are you talking about?" I started to turn the ring around so he wouldn't see the Malfoy Family symbol on it.

Lucius went over to me and grabbed my right hand. He saw the ring and his eyes looked venomous. "Where did you get that?"

"Nowhere…I found it…"

Voldemort walked over to us. "What is it?" Voldemort saw the ring and stared at it. "Isn't that your family ring, Lucius?"

"Yes…I passed it down…" Lucius looked at Voldemort. "…to my son."

Voldemort's lips twitched up into a smirk. "This is…interesting…"

I gulped louder.

Voldemort waved his hand and the grave statue released me and I fell hard to the ground.

"Pick up your wand, Potter. Go on! Get up!" Voldemort yelled at me.

I scampered over to my wand and picked it up. I stood up quickly and turned towards Voldemort.

"You've been taught to duel, I presume, yes?"

I stared at him.

"First, we bow to each other." Voldemort bowed. "Come on, now, Katelyn. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, would he? I say, bow." He lifted his wand on me.

I grunted in pain and I was forced to bow.

"That's better. And now…" He ran over to me and he waved his hand over me as he passed by me.

"No." I fell to the ground.

"_Crucio!_" He aimed his wand at me.

I screamed loudly as pained was stabbed throughout my whole body.

"_Crucio!_" He lifted the curse. "Attagirl, Katelyn. Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy Mudblood mother!"

"_Expelliar—._" I started to say but then Voldemort deflected the curse which sent me back about a foot.

Voldemort stalked over to me. "I'm going to kill, Katelyn Potter. I'm going to destroy you." He kneeled down next to me. "After tonight, no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight, if they speak of you…they'll only speak of how you…begged for death. And I, being a merciful Lord…obliged." He raised his hand over my face. "Get up!" He made me get up.

When he turned his back on me I ran over to where Cedric was hiding and I hid there.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Katelyn Potter!" Voldemort shouted as a spell flew towards the grave breaking some of it off. "I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the lights leave your eyes!"

I bit my lip and huffed.

Cedric grabbed my wrist. "Katelyn don't."

I pulled away from him and stepped out behind the grave. "Fine…have it your way."

"_Expelliarmus!_" I yelled

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort yelled at the same time.

Then our spells connected…then it formed a barrier around him and I.

Then…souls started sprouting out.

"Katelyn…bring my body back," Harry said.

"Harry?" I asked weakly.

"Take my body back. Please."

I nodded.

"You're ready…"

The other three souls I didn't know but they were nodding.

"Break the connection."

I lifted my wand up and broke the connection.

Harry and the other souls flew at Voldemort hurriedly.

I ran over to Harry's body and Cedric ran over to me too. He wrapped an arm around me and "Accio" the Portkey came flying to us. I held tight onto Harry's body.

Cedric caught the Portkey and we were thrown back to the stadium.

(Stadium)

Cedric and I were on the ground in the stadium.

I looked under me at the lifeless body of my brother. Tears poured out of my eye instantly.

"Yeah!" James and Amos shouted clapping.

Everyone started clapping. And the music started up.

Bexxi stood up with a worried expression on her face.

Fleur pushed away from her friends.

Dumbledore stood up and walked out of his spot.

Fleur's scream echoed throughout the stadium.

I cried louder and Cedric was trying to pull me away from my brother.

I pulled away from him. "No! Leave me!" I cried.

Cedric stood up and backed away over to his father.

"Harry!!!" I screamed.

My brother…my only sibling…gone…lost…HARRY!!!!

**

* * *

AN: I am soo sorry but I had to stop it there since I am starting to cry. :( **


	30. Ch 30: Comfort

**AN: Alright. I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped but at least I got some. To TwilightLuva8 I didn't skip Voldemort coming back to life because that happened when Harry was there. And that's why they took Harry. And that line you say is so familiar is from "That's So Raven" with Raven Symmone. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**WARNING RATED K+ T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 30: Comfort**

(Stadium)

Cedric and I were on the ground in the stadium.

I looked under me at the lifeless body of my brother. Tears poured out of my eye instantly.

"Yeah!" James and Amos shouted clapping.

Everyone started clapping. And the music started up.

Bexxi stood up with a worried expression on her face.

Fleur pushed away from her friends.

Dumbledore stood up and walked out of his spot.

Fleur's scream echoed throughout the stadium.

I cried louder and Cedric was trying to pull me away from my brother.

I pulled away from him. "No! Leave me!" I cried.

Cedric stood up and backed away over to his father.

"Harry!!!" I screamed.

My brother…my only sibling…gone…lost….HARRY!!!!

Dumbledore ran over to me. "Katelyn! Katelyn!" He tried pulling me off of Harry.

"No! No! No, don't!" I yelled and screamed pulling away from him.

Dumbledore gave up and went on the other side of Harry.

"For God's sake, Dumbledore, what's happened?" the Minister of Magic, Fudge, asked as he rushed over to us.

"He's back! He's back! Voldemort's back," I said in between choked sobs. "Harry, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him. Not there."

Dumbledore held my face for comfort. "It's all right, Katelyn. It's all right. He's home. All three of you are."

"Keep everybody in their seats," Fudge said aloud. Then said in whisper, "A boy has just been killed."

There were gasps as some students heard what Fudge had said.

Fudge walked back over to us. "The body must be moved Dumbledore. There are too many people."

"Let me through! Let me through!" dad yelled as he pushed through people. He saw Harry laying there and his face paled. "That's my son! That's my boy!!!" Dad burst into tears.

Mum stayed behind dad crying softly. She was crying hard…but not loud.

Moody grabbed me and pulled me up. "Come on. Get up. Get up. Easy."

"No," I mumbled.

"This is not where you want to be right now." He pulled me along with him.

(Ginnie's POV)

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

This couldn't be happening.

No, it couldn't.

But it was. Hot tears flooded my eyes as I saw Harry's lifeless body. I turned and buried my face into Skylar's chest. His arms wrapped around instantly, and his eyes were filled with tears. His hand rubbed circles on my back, but the gesture didn't comfort me.

Nothing could comfort me.

I gasped as the pangs in my chest grew stronger, knowing Katey was in worse pain that I was.

I pushed Skylar away and looked around for Katey.

She was nowhere to be found.

I looked confusedly around once more, wondering where she was.

Skylar's hand captured my face, and he turned my head to look at him. His thumb brushed away my tears and he asked me softly, "Who are you looking for?"

"Katey!" I said, my voice cracking. "Where's Katey? She needs someone right now—we need to find her—" Tears blurred my vision again and I broke down. Skylar pulled me in his arms again and he whispered words of comfort to me.

"It's going to be okay, Virginie."

I shoved roughly against his chest. "No, it won't be okay, Sky!"

And I ran into the crowd to try and find Katey.

(Katey's POV)

I was walking into Moody's quarters and I was holding my wrist. I had sprained or broken it when I hit the ground.

Moody closed the door behind him and he locked it. He looked at me and he put an arm around me leading me into another room. He closed the curtain behind him and he pulled out a stool. He led me over to it and he made me sit down.

"Are you alright, Potter?" He asked me putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded a little. I didn't look at him…or anything…I just replayed the previous events in my head.

"Does it hurt? That?" He asked gesturing towards my wrist.

"Not so much now," I whispered weakly.

"Perhaps I better take a look at it." He took my arm gently and examined my wrist.

"The cup was a Portkey."

He poked my wrist gently and I flinched a little.

"Someone had bewitched it."

"What was it like?" he whispered to me.

"What?"

"What was he like?"

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord." He squeezed my wrist hard before he walked away from me.

"Ah!" I gasped in pain.

"What was it like to stand in his presence?"

"I don't know…"

Moody made weird sounds and his hand stared to clench.

"It was like I had fallen into one of my dreams…into one of my nightmares." I watched Moody wobble into another room.

Then he made a gasping sound.

"Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?"

"Well…um…the…I…um," I stuttered but then I realized… "I…I don't think I said anything about a graveyard, professor." I spoke kind of confused and suspicious.

He walked out of the room he had walked into and he looked at me with a deranged look on his face. "Marvelous creatures, dragons, aren't they?" Moody asked quoting Hagrid. He started looking for something over on a table. "Do you think that miserable oaf would've lead you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it?!" He asked angrily.

I stared at him. _Who is this guy…what kind of manic is this?_

He wobbled to a cabinet and started searching through it. "Do you think Cedric Diggory would've told you to open the egg underwater if I hadn't told him first, myself?!" He went to the next cabinet and started looking again. "Do you think Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder…" He started walking over to me. "could've provided your friend with gillyweed for you if I hadn't given him the book that led him straight to it?!" He got close to my face. "Nah?!"

I jumped a little. I started to breathe heavily as I watched him.

He poked his head where his brain was. Then…he…licked his lips… and walked away from me.

"It was you from the beginning. You put my name into the Goblet of Fire. You bewitched Krum, but you--."

"But-- But--," he mocked me.

I stopped talking and stared at him once more.

"You won because I made it so, Potter. You ended up in that graveyard because it was meant to be so." He started walking towards me again. "And now the deed is done! The Dark Lord is back and your brother is dead!" He stalked away from me and he made a choke/gag sound.

I glared at him. _So he's the one to blame for all this…_

He turned back around sharply and he started stalking towards me again like I was his prey. "Imagine how he would reward me if he learns that I have once and for all silenced the great Katelyn Potter." He pointed his wand at me.

"_Expelliarmus!_" was all heard before I fainted.

It was about an hour or two later when I had come into the stadium clinging onto my brother's body.

I was now in mum and dad's house…room. My face was red from screaming and crying. My throat was sore. My eyes were red and puffy. My nose stuffy from crying. I was still crying but it was a mellow cry.

"Are you okay, honey?" Mum asked as she handed me a cold, wet wash cloth.

"I feel a little better now," I said my voice cracking from crying so much. I placed the cold, wet cloth against my face and my entire face cooled.

There was a knock on the door.

Mum walked towards the door. "Who could that be?" She stood in front of the door. "Who is it?"

"Umm…is Katelyn there?" the voice asked.

My heart beat quickened. I looked up and over at the door.

Mum was looking at me to see if I knew who it was.

I nodded. "It's okay."

Mum opened the door for the person.

Draco ran over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Come right in," mum mumbled and she walked into the kitchen.

"Who was it?" dad asked groggily.

"That Malfoy boy."

Dad's head snapped up. "What?" He stood up and walked towards the living area.

Mum grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. "James…let them be."

"But…"

"James…"

"Fine…" dad walked back over to his seat and sat down heavily.

Draco held me close to him and I bit my lip to keep from crying again. He didn't say anything he just held me and I found that more soothing than someone talking to try and comfort me. The silence soothed me…

I buried my face in his chest. "Draco…"

He stroked my hair and he kissed the top of my head. "Shh…everything is going to be okay. I'm here…I'm not going to leave you."

I sniffled loudly. "Draco…when I was in the grave-yard…I saw your father there…"

I felt him wince a little. "Did he hurt you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"No…but I could tell that he wanted too."

He sighed heavily and shakily. "Good. I would have never forgiven myself if he hurt you." He looked at my cheek where I had the cut. "What happened to your cheek?"

I put my hand to my cheek and felt a little scab starting and a little pain. "Oh…Cedric and I were running and he pushed me into the maze."

Draco's eyes became dark with anger. He stood up and I fell out of his lap. "I'll be back."

"No!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to me, "No…I'm fine. I got my revenge. And as I was helping him--."

"Helping him?"

"Yes. As I was helping him a root slashed me where my previous cut was reopening it."

Draco kissed my forehead where my scar was. "It looks bloody…like its bleeding."

I raised my uninjured hand and lightly brushed my scar. I winced a little. It hurt badly.

"Come on. Come back to my room and I will comfort and protect you there."

I nodded and stood up. I stood still a little since my head was spinning. I walked towards the kitchen. "Mum, dad, I'm going back to my room to tell my friends I'm okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Good night honey," mum said as she got up and hugged me.

"Night mum." I hugged her back

Dad got up from his chair and he hugged me when mum stopped. "Be careful sweetie."

I hugged him back. "Don't worry daddy. I'll be fine."

(Draco's Dorm)

I was lying down next to him on his bed. He was comforting me again but it was a different kind of comforting.

He was on top of me kissing me and I of course was kissing him back. Before I knew it…we were under the covers…and our clothes were slowly being pulled off.

**

* * *

AN: Sorry that I had to end it off like that. And to remind you this is K+ and T so that it all I can write of that. Please review. **


	31. Ch 31: Sad Goodbyes

**AN: Alright. This is the end of HPAR 1 but I might have HPAR 2 up by today. It's about 11:30am over here and its only Saturday so I have a lot of time today. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**WARNING RATED K+ T!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance**

**Chapter 31: Sad Goodbyes**

(Katey's Dorm A Few Days Later; Katey's POV)

I dreaded this day. It was the day I had to say goodbye to my brother…forever. I looked around. The world seemed less bright without Harry.

I looked in the mirror. My eyes were red, and puffy. I had cried myself to sleep last night. I had woken up crying. I had cried all morning…until now. I wasn't crying because I think that I have no tears left to shed.

Ginnie knocked on the bathroom door and entered. "Katey…its time. We need to go."

I stood up and nodded. "Okay…I'm not ready…but…I'll go." I walked out with Ginnie.

000

"Today, we acknowledge…a…really terrible loss. Harry Potter was, as you all know… he was a fantastic young man…and a very fierce, fierce friend," Dumbledore said to everyone that was in the room. "Now, I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see… Harry Potter was murdered…by Lord Voldemort! The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so, I think, would be an insult to his memory. Now, the pain…we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me…and reminds us…that while we may come from different places and speak different tongues…our hearts beat as one."

I put my head in my hands and I started sobbing quietly. Ginnie and Mony put their arms around me. Bexxi turned around and put her hand on my knee. There were tears in everybody's eyes. They didn't lose only one person…they lost two. One of them a great, fantastic friend…and the other…was to help make the world a better place.

They lost two because one of them lost her brother and she would never be the same again.

Now…everybody had to depend on her for the perfect world.

"Harry will be forever missed, but I know in the right time, I will meet Harry again. We will _all_ meet Harry again; for we will see him in eternity. He will be forever missed, and I pray for all his friends; for I know this is a tragic time, but somehow, in my heart, I know Harry would not like us to mourn over his death. He would want us to go on with our lives, but still remember, for he has a place in all our hearts. He will definitely not be forgotten. I grieve for those that were closest to Harry," Dumbledore went on.

He looked at me as he said this. "In light of recent events…the bonds of friendships we've made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Harry Potter will have not died in vain. You remember that…and we'll celebrate a boy who was…kind and honest…and brave and true, right to the very end. Harry Potter…we will miss…Now…Ms. Potter…I believe you wanted to say some words."

I looked around and stood up and walked to the front. I looked out at everybody. Tears started to slide down my face. "I just wanted to say…that I will miss Harry terribly. He was my brother. I will miss him a whole lot. And…I wanted to make a promise to everyone here today. I swear on my life…I will not give up…until…Lord Voldemort…feels the very pain that we are feeling right now. I will not rest…until Voldemort is in the ground. I want all the pain and suffering he gave to us to end. And I will be the one…to be rid of this world…and start a new world…a better world. A better world for all of us. Where we won't be forced to do something…or where will be forced to say goodbye to a loved one that is young. I promise…I will make this world…the Muggle and Wizard world…safe for us all. I promise…to make the world a better place."

I stepped down and ran out of the Great Hall. Ginnie, Mony, Bexxi, and Draco stood up and ran out of the Great Hall after me.

000

(Hours Later)

I was wondering around outside. Everyone was saying goodbye to their friends. They were exchanging addresses and phone numbers. I had gotten a lot of, "I'm sorry's" and "I know how you feel.". I just nodded and hugged that person. I wanted to be away from everyone. But apparently…that wasn't an option.

Cedric walked over to me. "Hey Katelyn."

I looked at him. "Cedric."

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life. You have no idea how grateful for that I am."

I nodded. "No problem."

"Here." He slid something into my hand and he kissed my hand. "Call me sometime." He walked away from me with a huge smile on his face.

000

(Train Ride Home)

Mony, Ginnie, Bexxi, Skylar, Jason, Draco and I shared a compartment. None of us talked. There was really nothing to say.

Mony was looking out the window, Bexxi and Jason were reading a book, Ginnie and Skylar were sitting close to each other but they didn't say anything, and Draco sat next to as I sat across from Mony.

I was looking out the window like Mony was. I looked up at the sky and saw Harry's smiling face. I smiled. I knew that Harry wanted me to go on in life. But it was going to be hard to go back to the Dursleys alone, and with all the nightmares haunting me. I knew what was to come…but I was going to put on a brave face and take it one step at a time.

A few hours had passed before Mony finally spoke. Then everyone started talking again, even me.

I even gave a couple of smiles…but they were for Harry. I knew that Harry was looking down at me right this moment, wishing that I would go on in life. Live my life the way I wanted too. And I was gonna do just that…for my loved one up above.

Another few hours later the train pulled to a stop. Ginnie, Skylar, Bexxi, Jason, Mony, Draco and I got off the train and stood with our arms linked looking around for our guardians or parents.

The first to leave was Bexxi. Her parents waved and smiled at her. Her pesky little brother, Kevin was there. Her big brother Seung was already over there. Kevin was about to go to Hogwarts. He was gonna go next year. Bexxi gave everyone a hug. She hugged me last and the tightest.

One by one everyone was leaving until only Ginnie and I were left. I looked to the left and saw Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley making their way over to the spot where they dropped me off.

I looked at Ginnie with a sad smile. "I'll write to you."

Ginnie looked at me with a sad and happy smile. "Not if I write to you first."

"Ginnie!" Ginnie's mother called her.

Ginnie and I hugged each other and broke into tears. We finally separated after about five minutes. I walked to the left and Ginnie walked to the right. I waved and Ginnie waved back. I still wanted to be away from everybody. But the wizard world, and the Muggle world needed me…and I was gonna be there.

**

* * *

AN: Alright…that is the end of HPAR 1 onto HPAR 2!!! Please review, favorite, read all of that stuff. Lol. I love you guys! **


End file.
